La ¿gatita? de mis sueños
by TheHinata
Summary: Natsu acababa de romper con su novia...y sus amigos preocupados por él y su actitud fría le "aconsejan" que se consiga una mascota para tener compañía y no estuviera solo, el problema fue que el pelirosa jámas espero que aquel minino se convirtiera en la chica más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto, sumandole el hecho de que tiene un guardián como rival
1. De felino a Humano

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 1~

_Un grupo de jóvenes de no mas de 18 años caminaba rumbo a una tienda de mascotas…el grupo de escolares acababa de salir de la preparatoria en donde asistían por lo que los uniformes los hacían destacar…entre los integrantes se veía como líder una linda pelirroja con un ajustado uniforme y a juzgar por su aspecto era alguien recta y seria….detrás de ella se podían distinguir dos jóvenes que al parecer iban discutiendo quien sabe por que…uno de ellos tenia el cabello color azul oscuro, la camisa estaba desabrochada casi a la mitad mientras que el otro tenia el cabello rosa y lo que mas destacaba de él era la bufanda que tenia…una blanca y larga bufanda de cuadros_

-ya les dije que no necesito una mascota…-discutía el pelirosa adelantando el paso hasta alcanzar a la pelirroja para tratar de encararla

-de ningún modo me harás cambiar de opinión...estas muy solo natsu...creo que tener algo que cuidar te hará mas responsable y al mismo tiempo te hará madurar…-la pelirroja se detuvo y se giro para darle la cara a ambos jóvenes – estoy preocupada por ti…luego de lo que paso con Lis...-

-ya entendí…-interrumpió sé que quieren ayudarme, esto no es necesario…vivo perfectamente bien solo….una responsabilidad como cuidar una mascota será un dolor de cabeza y tampoco podre preocuparme de los estudios…-esto ultimo lo dijo con clara intención de convencer a la pelirroja

-que estúpida escusa natsu…ya lo decidimos… ¡tendrás una mascota sin importar que!- el pelirosa estaba apunto de reclamar cuando sorpresivamente fue empujado dentro de la tienda de mascotas…

* * *

El lugar estaba bastante limpio y ni siquiera se percibía una pizca de olor de animal como en otros lados, al principio estaban todas las clases de peces y dentro de la clientela se podía apreciar claramente que la mayoría eran chicas…

Luego de que entrara el pelirosa, la chica y el peli azul también hicieron ingreso, admiraron la tienda y se dirigieron donde estaba el pelirosa ahora

-no me digas que quieres un pescado…-le susurro la pelirroja viendo de reojo como el chico parecía intrigado por un pececito que nadaba por ahí

-no, si voy a tener una mascota debe ser algo genial…-poso una de sus manos bajo su mentón en señal de estar pensando…- algo como una dragón- luego de decir esto sus ojos brillaron como si tener un dragón de mascota fuera lo mas genial y normal del mundo. Mientras que sus amigos se golpearon la cara con una mano al notar la estupidez del chico….no era de extrañar que la chica que quería lo haya dejado

-eres idiota- le insulto el peli azul tratando de sacarlo de su mundo…

-¿a quien le dices así exhibicionista?-el pelirosa ataco de inmediato mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos

-ustedes dos deténganse!-les grito la pelirroja al ver el escandalo que hacían, pero desgraciadamente ya era tarde…el dueño de la tiendo los había echado con la advertencia de no volver jamás….al ver un exhibicionista, un idiota, y una chica furiosa

* * *

_**~en el parque~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-son unos idiotas…-luego de haber sido expulsados por el dueño de la tienda los 3 jóvenes se fueron por unas porciones de comida rápida para luego ir al parque a disfrutar de aquello

-todo es culpa suya…después de todo yo nunca quise tener una mascota…-se defendía el pelirosa mientras devoraba una hamburguesa

-esta vez creo que él tiene razón erza…-el peli azul por su parte disfrutaba de su bebida mientras se sacaba la camisa inconscientemente

-nosotros ya habíamos hablado contigo natsu…-la pelirroja disfrutaba de una porción de pastel mientras miraba fijamente al pelirosa- tienes que conseguir una mascota sea como sea

-¿puede ser una paloma?-pregunto mientras miraba aquella aves volar en el centro del parque

-no-

-una araña-

-no-

-un gato…-

-eso es una buena elección…-la chica de pronto poso su vista en el reloj del peli azul- gray…¿Qué hora es?

-las 3:30…¿Por qué?-

-Jellal va a enojarse…-murmuraba la chica

-eh~….tu novio…-

-¡n-no…! No es mi novio…-los chicos sabían a la perfección el cariño que le tenia la pelirroja hacia el muchacho nombrado, solo que no se explicaban ¿Por qué no eran novios? Después de todo a leguas se notaba que el chico también estaba embobado con ella…

-mañana iré a verte en la tarde, asegúrate de tener mascota- dicho esto la chica se despidió de sus amigo y se fue casi volando del lugar

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer?...-el peli azul se recostó en el césped mientras miraba a su compañero

- encontrar un gato…-dijo sin tomarle importancia…

-deberías saber que una vez que lo encuentres deberás cuidar de él…-

-¿porque erza hace esto?…-se pregunto el joven mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo

-esta preocupada por ti, sabes muy bien que ella nos trata como si fuéramos sus hermanos pequeños-le dijo con un poco de nostalgia el peli azul- a pesar de que sólo nos gana por un año….

-¿de que se preocupa?-

-de como te sientes ahora que terminaste con lisanna…-

-eso no importa…no estoy mal…-susurro por lo bajo

-lo que digas…pero ahora deberás buscar un gato…-

-lose…

* * *

Luego de esa pequeña charla ambos jóvenes se fueron del lugar sin importarles un poco si habían dejado los resto de comida en el parque…después de todo ellos no eran ambientalistas o algo así…se despidieron cuando gray tuvo que tomar su autobús mientras tanto natsu continuo el camino hacia su casa

Iba a paso lento pensando en por qué había terminado con la chica de la cual había estado enamorado desde pequeños

-lisanna..-susurro mientras pateaba una piedra. La cual hizo un sonido estruendoso dando a entender que había chocado con algo…el chico alzo su vista y se topo con una especie de carroza frente a el…_debía ser para una obra-_pensó

De pronto para su sorpresa una persona cubierta por una capa bajo del carruaje con lo que parecía ser un canasto, se acercó al pelirosa quien se había quedado inmóvil ante la repentina presencia de la persona

-¿q-que quieres?-pregunto inseguro, el encapuchado por su parte solo alzo los brazos frente al chico quien miro con desconfianza la canasta que le ofrecía la persona- o-oye…-antes de poder seguir hablando la canasta ya la tenia entre sus manos y el encapuchado se subió rápidamente al carruaje dejando sorprendido al pelirosa

De la nada comenzó a llover el chico seguía estático, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, sin esperárselo un caruja apareció, le pasaron una canasta y luego el carruaje desapareció en menos de 5 segundos justo cuando comenzó a llover….

El movimiento de algo dentro de la canasta lo hizo volver al mundo real…con curiosidad removió la manta que cubría la canasta y lo que vio lo dejo helado nuevamente…frente a él estaba acurrucado un lindo gatito

-erza-pensó de inmediato…tal vez todo esto era obra de erza...una pequeña broma...el chico comenzó a reír como un psicópata mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa aun con la canasta y el gatito

* * *

_Abrió con pereza su casa luego de haber cesado su estúpida risa dejo caer su mochila en el piso y se dirigió al living de la casa, acomodo la canasta en la mesita que tenía en el centro y la miro detenidamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón…._

-era necesario todo eso?...-poso su brazo derecho por encima de sus ojos, sin percatarse de que el gatito en la canasta estaba despertando…de pronto sintió como rugía su estomago…tenia hambre….y para su mala suerte él no sabia ni hacer huevo revueltos, todo, pero absolutamente todo se le quemaba….necesitaba una empleada con urgencia...o una novia…_novia_…recordó con pesar como había sido su semana…el día domingo estaba de lo mas feliz con su chica pero el lunes para sorpresa de él, la chica que creía se convertiría en la futura madre de sus hijos lo estaba terminando…

Se reacomodo en el sillón sentándose, de mala gana…miro la canasta que tenia enfrente y vio al gatito que lo miraba fijamente con un papel en la boca

-¿un papel?- tomo el trozo de papel blanco y vio que tenia unas letras escritas en el…no era algo fácil de pronunciar…miro al gatito nuevamente y grabo en su mente los ojos de aquel felino…eran chocolate…nunca había un gato así…su pelaje era brilloso y hasta lindo…-sonrió ante su pensamiento sobre la apariencia del gatito….-metió el papel en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina con el gatito siguiéndolo

Abrió el refrigerador y lo único que encontró fueron refrescos….-rayos…-miro al gatito nuevamente y sonrió ante la compañía de este….se agachó para tomarlo entre sus manos- ¿quieres pizza?- le preguntó como si este le pudiera hablar…con gatito en mano se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el numero de la pizzería mas cercana…

Luego de hacer la orden bajo al gatito pero antes de eso se dio cuneta de que tenia un collar colgado…el cual por cierto se veía que era costoso….- _lucy_- pronuncio luego de leer lo que decía- bonito nombre- le sonrió nuevamente a lo que le gatito solo respondió con un- _nya_-yo soy natsu….- el chico se saco la polera y se dirigió al baño nuevamente el gatito le hacia compañía…cosa que lo sorprendió al ver que al felino no le asustaba estar cerca del agua…

-Mira si que eres rara….- se saco el pantalón y se percato de que aun tenia el papel de antes…antes de botarlo a la basura recito lo que decía…-….-raro-pensó de pronto escucho el timbre de la puerta debía ser la pizza….-espérame aquí lucy…-le dijo para ponerse después los pantalones...la polera desgraciadamente ya la había puesto en la lavadora….

Corrió a la puerta y recogió un poco de dinero en el camino, el suficiente para pagara por la pizza y dar propina…

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el joven quien le hico entrega de inmediato de la pizza- gracias dijo el pelirosa mientras recibía la caja y a antes de poder darle el dinero de la propina se dio cuenta del rostro que mostraba el joven, extrañado miro hacia donde observaba el repartidor y se topo con la presencia de una hermosa joven cubierta con una toalla cortísima mirándolo fijamente desde el final del pasillo

-pero que…-antes de seguir hablando se giro hacia el repartidor quien parecía babear ante la chica- ¡gracias!-dijo el chico par luego salir embobado de ahí….. El pelirosa por su parte solo lo miro extrañado….cerro la puerta y se giro lentamente asegurándose de que esto no fuera un sueño…un sueño en donde de la nada aparecía una hermosa chica en la puerta de su baño

Cuando ya estuvo frente a la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observar más detenidamente el cuerpo de aquella chica

-¿q-quien eres?-apenas si pudo articular una palabra pero para su desgracia no recibió respuesta – o-oye….-poco a poco se fue acercando a la misteriosa joven mientras esta solo estaba apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta…

Cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarla esta le salto encima para sorpresa de chico

-¡Natsu!- fue lo que le dijo la chica una vez que se abalanzo en contra del chico en un fuerte abrazo

-¡¿te conozco?!-pregunto el chico mientras iba cayendo debido al impulso que recibió frente al abrazo

Cuando ya estaban en el piso la chica le sonrió ganándose otro sonrojo del chico y es que este podía sentir perfectamente los atributos de la misteriosa chica sobre su propio pecho , él no era un pervertido pero le fue inevitable mirar el escote que mostraba la chica al estar en solo una toalla…pero sin contar con el hecho de que la chica estaba bien dotada algo llamo su atención…algo que parecía ser un collar de oro…rápidamente se sentó con la chica todavía sobre el y leyó raídamente lo que decía el corazón que tenia aquella cadena- lucy…- ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre…? Trato de hacer memoria cuando se acordó del gatito…- dejo a la chica sentada en el piso y se dirigió al baño…el gatito no estaba….algo hizo clic en su cabeza…se giro nuevamente frente a la chica que ya estaba de pie…- ¿lucy?-susurro apenas pero la chica lo escucho y asintió ante la pregunta…esta vez el chico no pudo hacer nada mas que desmayarse…

-¡n-natsu- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de cerrar sus ojos…

.

.

* * *

_**De seguro estarán pensando **(ahora me creo psiquica XD)** Hinata-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ve rápido a continuar tus otros maravillosos fic **(jajjaja naaahhh~ no soy tan egocéntrica)**! Pero es que no pude evitar la tentación de subir este fic jiji la idea se me vino a la mente y simplemente no pude evitarlo y quiero aprovechar al máximo los pocos días que me quedan antes de entrar al colegio TT_TT en fin espero les haya gustado…y mmm...creo que actualizare este fic mas rápido que los demás porque no espero que sea muy largo jeje**_

_**Saludos! espero les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Se despide Hinata-chan ^_^**_

PD: este fic es dedicado como premio a dened01 & AnikaDragneel ustedes ya saben porque ;D jaja


	2. Primera prueba ¡Erza!

~ ¿La gatita? de mis sueños ~

.

.

.

~ Cap 2 ~

_Los rayos del sol se hacían presentes anunciando que ya era de día...con pereza el pelirosa comenzó a parpadear...con su mano derecha froto uno de sus ojos mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca para bostezar...se sentó en la cama aun adormilado tratando de recordar como rayos había llegado a la cama...cuando sus pies tocaron el piso pudo percibir de inmediato un aroma dulce y a la vez delicioso..._

Con ánimo se levantó completamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrarse tal vez con erza _( que de vez en cuando iba a ayudarlo con algunas cosas)..._ya que según lo poco que recordaba no había invitado a dormir a nadie...

Una vez que entro en la cocina su cuerpo se congelo, frente a él estaba una chica rubia, no podía verle la cara debido a que ella estaba de espaldas, pero podía apreciar sus sensuales piernas ya que ella estaba usando una de sus polera…la cual le llegaba un poco después de los muslos…

Con inseguridad se acercó a la chica con un sartén un sus manos, como si la chica fuera una posible amenaza…con cada paso que daba podía percibir a la perfección el aroma de la comida y el de ella…

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la chica se giró quedando frente a frente con el rostro del muchacho…

El pelirosa al ver esos ojos color chocolate…quedo atrapado….como si le fueran familiar… ¿Dónde más los había visto?...comenzó a hacer memoria y mientras lo hacía pudo percatarse de que la joven rubia tenia puesta una cadena…logro ver un corazón de oro colgando de esta y en voz alta leyó lo que decía ahí…-lucy- se repitió el nombre una y otra vez en su mente…. ¿dónde lo había escuchado…? La imagen de un lindo gatito se le vino a la mente y entonces recordó TODO…

Desde que entro a la tienda de mascotas…la comida del parque…el carruaje…la canasta…el gatito…la pizza…el baño…el repartidor y finalmente la hermosa joven que tenía enfrente

Estuvo a punto de volverse a desmayar si no fuera porque recobro la compostura…

-lucy… ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto mientras se apoyaba en el mesón que tenía a su lado

-bueno…-en cuanto la chica comenzó a hablar el pelirosa pudo percatarse que la voz de ella sin duda era la voz más dulce que había escuchado jamás….y de algún modo relajante…- lo único que sé es que anoche era una gatita…luego recuerdo el baño…y más tarde sé que te caíste dormido así que te lleve a tu cuarto y me comí lo que había en una cajita-respondió con sinceridad y con una sonrisa

-¿cómo paso todo esto?- susurro…más bien fue una pregunta para sí mismo…trato de hacer memoria antes de que lucy fuera humana…que había hecho…ordeno una pizza…fue al baño, leyó un papel…se sacó los…¡un momento! ¡LEYO UN PAPEL!- para sorpresa de la chica el pelirosa fue corriendo al baño pedro para su desgracia el papel ya no estaba…

con pesadez se dejó caer en el piso helado mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, la chica lo vio extrañado, pero optó por sentarse junto a él, fijo su vista en el muchacho al parecer este estaba en otro mundo porque se encontraba mirando atentamente un punto fijo, por lo que no quiso molestarlo así que simplemente se quedó mirándolo, no le costaba admitirlo, el chico le gusto desde que lo vio por primera vez, aun siendo gatita, sus ojos jade, su cabello rosa y desordenado, y su escultural cuerpo-la chica se sonrojo ante este pensamiento-

El chico no entendía nada, ¡porque le pasaba esto a él!, bueno cualquiera querría tener a la chica que estaba a su lado, pero en estos momentos a él no le precia buena idea...aun peor... ¡¿cómo le explicaría esto a erza?! Sabía que la rubia había llegado por un anónimo así que si la echaba no dudaba que no tendría a donde ir...

-natsu-lo llamo- el desayuno está listo-termino de decir con una cálida sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar

-supongo que eso será lo mejor por ahora- le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos se pusieron de pie

Natsu se sentó en la mesa y lucy fue la encargada de llevarle el desayuno a pesar de las protestas del chico por hacerlo

-de cualquier modo, ya no puedo dejarte sola...así que deberás vivir aquí hasta que descubramos que paso-le dijo muy calmadamente el chico mientras disfrutaba del desayuno, y es que no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo tan rico- por cierto...¿qué hora es lucy?-

-¿hora?... ¡oh! te refieres a esos numeritos divertidos que están en una cajita...uhm...según esto son las 7: 45...-

-¡RAYOS!-en menos de dos segundos ya no había nada del desayuno, el chico se alisto a penas para ir al a la preparatoria. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta con su mochila y abrochándose la camisa se dirigió a la rubia- no salgas y espérame, volveré pronto, no hables con nadie ¿ok?

-si-la chica asintió y luego de eso el pelirosa voló a su lugar de estudio

* * *

~en la preparatoria~

-ne, ¿crees que natsu consiguió una mascota?-preguntaba un aburrido peli azul en la entrada de la ´preparatoria acompañado de su amiga pelirroja

-eso espero, de cualquier modo hoy iremos a ver así que-

-wow...alto...-detuvo a la chica antes de seguir hablando- y nunca dije que iba a ir...

-eh... ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?-dijo con un claro tono burlón

-¡por supuesto!...-antes de poder hablando el timbre de la preparatoria sonó por lo que optaron por entrar

_la preparatoria a la que iban el grupo de amigos, era una de las más importantes ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, dentro de ella se encuentran los mejores salones, y equipados con la mejor tecnología, salas de computación un inmenso jardín y múltiples canchas para todos los deportes que se practican, la cantidad de postulantes para ingresar superan por mucho a la competencia y es que es de las mejores preparatorias a nivel nacional, entre los alumnos destacan quienes han ganado premios ya se en literatura, deportes, etc..._

_Cuando estaban a punto de cerrar el gran portón de la entrada el pelirosa logro entrar, estaba más despeinado, pero eso no evito que la mayoría de las chicas lo miraran encantadas, su apariencia de rebelde llamaba la atención de muchos y agradecían enormemente que Erza fuera una de sus amigas debido a que el comportamiento del chico se vio fuertemente influenciado por su amiga la Presidenta estudiantil_

El maestro aun no llegaba lo que significaba recreo, aunque a decir verdad en el curso en el que iba natsu no importaba mucho si estaba presente el profesor o no...Quien quería escuchar y aprender lo hacia el resto se dedicaba a hacer cualquier estupidez

-hola natsu-lo saludo una linda y llamativa chica la líder de las porristas, nada más y nada menos que….

-lisanna...hola-respondió el pelirosa restándole importancia al asunto su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con los problemas que tenía problemas en donde la hermosa rubia llamada lucy era la protagonista

-¡Natsu!-grito el peli azul desde su asiento provocando que este alzara la vista en donde se encontraba camino a paso rápido hacia su puesto

_La peliblanca por otro lado, fue el tema de conversación entre los presentes...y es que la mayoría pensaba que el chico estaría deprimido ya que hace poco había terminado con una de las chicas más lindas de la preparatoria pero este parecía ignorarla ahora..._

-¿qué tal?-le saludo su amigo mientras el pelirosa se sentaba

-hola...-dijo un poco ido, en su mente solo pedía que no le preguntara nada respecto a lo de conseguir mascota

-¿conseguiste una mascota?- _¡qué mala era su suerte!_

-s-si...creo...bueno...algo así-

-decídete...erza dijo que hoy iría a tu casa para comprobarlo...así que... ¿qué es?

-no lo sé...-cuando el peli azul estaba a punto de seguir preguntando el maestro ingreso...eso no importaba, el problema que que ingreso con la presidenta estudiantil, la chica más temida por los alumnos y a la vez la más admirada

-siéntense!-grito la chica provocando que los alumnos obedecieran de inmediato- pronto se hará la ceremonia de la preparatoria así que he venido a hacerles el anuncio de que deben idear un staff representando a su salón...puede ser un puesto e comida o algo así-informo la pelirroja para luego anotar las ideas de los alumnos...más tarde se retiró del salón para alivio de muchos

Durante la hora tanto gray como natsu se dedicaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido y el pelirosa evito a toda acosta el tema de la mascota

Llegaron a la hora de almorzar por lo que el dúo decidió ir a reunirse con su amiga pelirroja

Mientras tanto en la esquina delantera del salón el grupo de porristas populares hablaba entre ellas

-te ha ignorado totalmente lisanna-dijo una de las chicas

-lose...a decir verdad creí que estaría mas deprimido...-

-¿no será que...ha encontrado a otra chica?-dijo otra de las porristas

-imposible...no puede ser tan rápido, además...-antes de continuar la peliblanca sintió algo de presión en su pecho, en el fondo se arrepentía enormemente haber terminado con el chico pero es que este era tan infantil...se golpeó mentalmente, aunque para ser honestos se dolía pensar que el chico posiblemente había encontrado a otra- nadie es más bonita que yo, y nadie más que yo tendrá el corazón de natsu- dijo decidida mientras veía como el pelirosa salía del salón

-así se habla lisanna-le apoyaron sus amigas, estaba decidido, lisanna volvería a ser la novia de natsu y juntos serian la pareja más popular de la preparatoria. O eso pensó ella...

* * *

~o~

-entonces natsu...¿cómo se llama?-pregunto la pelirroja en cuento se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida

-l-lucy...-respondió algo inseguro no sabía si sería buena idea contarle a erza lo que había pasado

-qué bonito nombre...y ¿qué es?

-u-una gatita- _que después se transformó en humano_-completo la frase mentalmente

-ya veo, iremos después de clases a tu casa

-o-ok...-este era el fin, erza descubriría que había una chica en su casa y moriría...definitivamente este sería el último día de vida del dragneel-

Y como nunca en su vida el día de clases fue extremadamente corto para él...ahora estaba caminando junto a la pelirroja hacia su casa, solo iban ellos debido a que gray se había retirado por un motivo "personal"

_Ahí iba natsu rumbo a su tumba pensaba él, abrió la puerta con lentitud y dejo entrar a la pelirroja, una vez que vio que ella se había ido al living se recargo en la puerta y dejo que su pulso se tranquilizara debía actuar como alguien con decisión o sino lucy pagaría las consecuencias_

_Se armó de valor y entro al living pero lo que encontró lo dejo boquiabierto , tomo la misma reacción que la pelirroja abrió los ojos y la mandíbula casi llego al suelo, su casa estaba impecable, parecía como si fuera nueva, mesas limpias, los cojines del sillón bien acomodados ventanas tan trasparentes que se podía ver la bella vista del jardín, el piso estaba reluciente _

-sí que te esmeraste para acomodar a tu mascota natsu-dijo con asombro la pelirroja mientras examinaba cada rincón de la casa del chico

El sonido del horno, los devolvió a la realidad...

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto con molestia la chica, ellos recién habían llegado era imposible que el horno estuviera puesto solo...no había otra explicación mas que alguien además de ellos estaba en la casa- natsu...

-e-eso...-sin que pudiera decir nada la presencia de la rubia en el living hizo que a natsu casi se le saliera el alma

-hola-saludo con una sonrisa la rubia sin entender porque natsu parecía estar agonizando

-natsu...-fue el turno de la pelirroja hablar, y no precisamente con amor- ¿quién es ella?

-ella...-

-yo soy lucy es un placer-la rubia fue la encargada de responder antes del chico

-¿lucy?...-esta vez erza se giró con un aura demoniaca cubriendo todo su cuerpo...natsu le había dicho que había conseguido una GATITA de mascota...pero se topaba con una rubia HUMANA que además de todo vestía solamente una delas polera de su amigo como si hubieran pasado la noche juntos- ¡te matare pervertido!.-grito la pelirroja antes de empezar a perseguir al chico

Luego de unos 30 minutos...en los cuales 20 fueron de golpiza y solo 10 de curación la rubia el peli rosado y la pelirroja estaban sentados en el living mirándose entre sí..

-entonces natsu...explícate...-a la chica no le agradaba nada que su amigo estuviera con una rubia, es más parecía que la chica era muy superficial, ¡jamás!¡jamás! permitiría que esa chica fuera cercana a natsu...

-bueno...-luego de explicar tal cual las cosas como él lo recordaba la pelirroja comenzó a meditar, la historia en si era absurda era imposible que un gato se convierta en humana y menos en uno tan "lindo" como la chica que tenía enfrente

-entonces, estas diciéndome que esta chica antes era un gato y se transformó luego de que dijiste unas palabras raras...-

-si-

-menuda estupidez te has inventado...-la chica estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a la rubia y decirle que se fuera pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja la rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica quedando frente a frente

-¿qué?-pregunto erza con esa voz que asustaría a cualquiera, pero a la rubia no le parecía importarle

-necesito mostrártelo...-dijo desafiante la rubia, le había molestado enormemente que la pelirroja insultara a natsu, siendo que él había sido tan amable con ella...

-¿mostrarme qué?-dijo con tono burlón la pelirroja, natsu por su parte veía con temor la escena _**lucy vs erza**_ ambas con una aura que podía asustar al mismísimo diablo

_De pronto una luz dorada comenzó a brillar alrededor de la rubia, la pelirroja si bien se sorprendió no mostro ningún interés en su rostro...de pronto para sorpresa de los presentes la hermosa rubia de sensual cuerpo paso a ser una gatita_

-¡pero que!-gritaron al unísono tanto como la pelirroja como el chico que había estado oculto detrás del sillón

La transformación de la chica duro poco, pero ese pequeño lapso fue suficiente como para comprobar que lo que decía natsu era verdad

-contenta...-dijo con un poco de cansancio la rubia

-desde cuando haces eso?-le pregunto el pelirosa

-lo descubrí esta mañana-como pudo le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-esto es muy raro...-la pelirroja tomo su bolso y saco su teléfono debía contactarse lo más pronto posible con la persona más inteligente que conocía para pregúntale por esto

_La rubia pos u parte volvió tomar asiento mirando con detenimiento los movimientos de la pelirroja hasta que algo llamo su atención un colgante que tenía la chica, una fresa...algo en el rostro de la rubia se ilumino_

-¿qué?-la pelirroja capot la mirada de la rubia y no le quedó otra que desconfiar de esta

-espera un poco erza-nee-sama-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para luego salir casi saltando rumbo a la cocina

Erza por su parte no hizo más que girar su cabeza con molestia hacia natsu quien se volvió a ocultar detrás del sillón

-¿erza-nee-sama?...¡¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES?!-grito asustando al chico, natsu sabía a la perfección que no había ninguna chica que soportara ser la amiga de la Scarlet, así había sido desde que era pequeña la pelirroja nunca consiguió hacer siquiera una amiga, era muy temperamental y no soportaba las niñerías, además nadie trataba de entenderla, pensó que tal vez lisanna sería su amiga, pero luego descubrió que se había acercado a ella solo por natsu...se sintió horrible...no quería una amiga, estaba bien así...sin amigas...

_La pelirroja se puso de pie directo a encarar a la rubia por haberla llamado así pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta _

_frente a ella estaba la rubia con una pedazo de pastel de fresa sonriéndole con ternura, la pelirroja por muy poco que pareciera tan solo ese gesto le había hecho sentir algo en su pecho...algo que nunca había sentido...algo cálido..._

-¿porque- la pelirroja recibió el pastel con sus manos y miro a la rubia quien aún le sonreía

-tienes un colgante de fresas, así que supuse que te gustaría, jeje además justo había preparado uno...al parecer a ambas nos gustan las fresas-sonrió tímidamente mientras se rascaba una de sus mejillas

_fresas...recordó, todos se burlaban de ella cuando pequeña porque le gustaban las fresas...no había conocido a nadie más aparte de gray y natsu que no se burlara de ella por las fresas, de hacho a esta edad cuando ella decía sus gustos la mayoría se reía no creía que la seria erza Scarlet tuviera esa clase de gustos por lo que siempre terminaba negándolo...trataba de demostrar ser otra persona...tantas veces fueron las que desaprovecho la oportunidad de disfrutar de esas delicias solo porque sabía que se burlarían de ella..._

Sin darse cuenta unas traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas...

-¡WAAA!-la rubia se alarmo..-p-por favor...no, no llores...pensé que te gustaban...ahhh...-lo que menos quería era tener como enemigo a un amigo de natsu- s-son deliciosas y lindas...y se te ven bien...p-por eso pensé que-antes de continuar sintió como era abrazad por la pelirroja-

-gracias...-dijo la chica..." _s-son deliciosas y lindas...y se te ven bien"_ nunca nadie le había dicho esto...era como si la rubia hubiera visto a través de ella y le dijera esas palabras con las cuales estaría feliz disfrutando de sus gustos

-n-no es nada...- el abrazo termino y la pelirroja sonrió al ver como tímidamente sonreía la rubia en ese momento se veía tan dulce y frágil que algo en ella despertó...una especie de cariño...pero no uno cualquiera_...uno sobreprotector..._

_Natsu veía la escena con ternura, tal vez lucy sea la primera chica que entendió a erza y no la molesto por eso...vio como la pelirroja comenzó a comer del pastel y también pudo notar la cara de felicidad que desprendía esta_

-esta delicioso-dijo apenas la chica mientras degustaba el pastel

-qué bueno- nuevamente la rubia sonrió de tal manera que erza no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle el gesto era un ambiente de armonía y casi hermandad...hasta que natsu lo interrumpió..

-entonces ya son amigas-llego diciendo ignorando totalmente e hecho de que había arruinado el momento

-natsu...-la voz de ultratumba volvió y natsu agarro un sartén como escudo

-s-si...-pregunto con miedo al ver como la pelirroja se dirigía hacia la rubia aun con su aura asesina

-si te atreves a hacerle algo a lucy te las veras conmigo...-finalizo para después abrazar a la chica de manera sobreprotectora-lo digo enserio-

La cara de natsu no pudo ser otra más que la de sus ojos convertidos en dos puntos y apenas pronunciando un _¿ah?_

-erza-nee...-la pelirroja se separó un poco de la rubia para mirarla al ver que esta la miraba con timidez..-¿puedo decirte así?

-claro...pero ¿porque?-

-porque erza-nee es linda, dulce y genial...-la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los cumplidos y lo siguiente fue abrazar mucho más fuerte a la rubia quien ya era consideraba como su hermana menor

-lucy!, eres adorable!-

~10 minutos después~

-entonces nos vemos mañana tratare de traerte un poco de mi ropa- la rubia asintió- por cierto...¿tienes ropa interior?...-

-no- ante esto el pelirosa que escuchaba la conversación no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse, ganándose un golpe por parte de la pelirroja al ver esa reacción- ya veo, entonces iré a comprarte algo y vendré de regreso...natsu no hagas nada indebido...-dicho esto la pelirroja se fue...momentáneamente

-debes ser la primera chica a la cual erza le habla así...-dijo con alegría l pelirosa

-ella es hermosa...me alegra poder tener amigos- la chica sonrió y se dirigió a natsu- gracias...

-no, gracias a ti...-

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales hasta que llego erza con un poco de ropa para lucy, más tarde se fue y ya era la hora de dormir

-lucy...¿Estás bien?-pregunto luego de que la chica entro la baño...de eso ya habían pasado 20 minutos

-s-si- respondió ella al otro lado de la puerta...para sorpresa del chico la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una tímida lucy con las mejillas sonrojadas y usando solamente la ropa interior, un conjunto negro con encajes

_-...-el chico quedó paralizado...reacciono luego de otros minutos...la chica vistió otra polera de natsu y cenaron juntos, natsu no sabía cómo solucionarían las cosas pero fue increíblemente fácil acostumbrarse a estar con lucy, tal vez sea por ella erza dulce y tierna...en fin sin darse cuenta terminaron durmiendo juntos, natsu abrazando a la chica por la cintura y esta con la cabeza recostad sobre su pecho_

* * *

~ A la mañana siguiente~

_Natsu fue apaleado por erza, ya que cuando llego los encontró a ambos durmiendo juntos, tomo a natsu tachándolo como un pervertido y prohibiéndole acercarse a menos de 4 metros de distancia de su nueva " hermanita"_

Tomaron desayuno, erza le trajo más ropa a lucy y tanto como la pelirroja como el chico se fueron a la preparatoria...a natsu aun seguía con los dolores...

* * *

~en la entrada del instituto~

-entonces...díganme ¿cómo es la gatita?-pregunto gray una vez que entraban en la preparatoria...

Erza y natsu se miraron entre sí...decidiendo quien le contaría la historia a gray...

* * *

_**hasta aqui el cap de hoy, como dije tratare de actualizarlo lo mas rápido posible y que no espero tener mas de 12 capítulos de este fic :D espero les haya gustado n.n como verán lisanna tratara de estar con natsu de nuevo ¿lo lograra? jijiji ya lo verán soy malvada asi que no se los diré wuajjaja en fin...**_

_**quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**PatashifyDragneel**: jajjaja seee estuvo un poco loco y no tienes idea de cómo continuara jajjaja XD gracias por la lectura y el review majo-chan °w°

**Bella-niuXD**: gracias n.n me alegro que lo encontraras bueno jeje, espero te haya gustado este cap n.n saludos

**x10go**: Jajja gracias n.n he aquí la continuación espero te haya gustado :D

**LacieHearts**: aww gracias n.n me alegra que te gustara gracias por tu review y la lectura, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado hehe saludos

**JessiEvans** : ¡que tierna! gracias jessi-chan °w° me alegra que te haya gustado jeje gracias también por el cumplido, la lectura y el review tratare de subir un cap cada día hehe saludos!

**FairyNight-NaluLover**: jajaja seee a mí también me gustan los nekos y lucy es tierna así que eso la hace adorable n.n hehe gracias por el review y la lectura espero te haya gustado este cap saludos Nalu-chan °w° hehe

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: eliiii-chan! °w° siempre comentando mis fic gracias TT_TT jajaja seee solo espera tengo pensado hacer un fic de lucy adorable n.n por cierto por lo que me dijiste en mí otro fic ¡por supuesto que me puedes decir Hina-nee! me encanta :3 saludos, gracias por el review y la lectura hehe

**Alex**: bieeeeennn he aquí la conti, espero te haya gustado hehe gracias por el review n.n

**Moka-san**: gracias me alegro que te haya gustado n.n he aquí el cap espero haya sido de tu agrado gracias por el review y la lectura hehe n.n saludos

**TheSecretDark21**: gracias de hecho no sonó pesado, es un buen consejo y no hay problema poder hacerlo bien sin complicarme...o eso espero jajjaja gracias nuevamente por el halago, la lectura y el review saludos!

_**sin mas que decir **_

_** se despide hinata-chan ^_^**_


	3. Levy,Gray ¡sorpresa!

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 3~

-¿porque no me quieren decir cómo es?-pregunto con un poco de molestia el peli azul al no recibir respuesta de sus amigos

-la veras hoy, tranquilízate Gray...-la pelirroja fue la encargada de hablar, dejando en claro que no volviera a hablar del tema-ahora váyanse a sus salas, están a punto de tocar el timbre

-sí, si- decían de manera desinteresada ambos jóvenes, despidiéndose con la mano de su amiga pelirroja

La chica por su parte también se dirigió a su sala caminando de manera formal y ordenada, a leguas se notaba que era ella quien imponía el orden en aquella institución de estudio

Mientras iba caminando su vista se posó en su mano izquierda, sonrió con dulzura al ver nuevamente aquella pulsera a que adorna su muñeca...

* * *

_Flash back_

_-cuídate lucy-decía el pelirosa mientras salía casi corriendo detrás de la puerta_

_-nos veremos después lucy-la pelirroja estaba a punto de salir detrás del chico, pero algo la detuvo_

_-erza-nee-dijo la rubia quien la sujetaba de una de sus manos_

_-que sucede- antes de poder seguir se dio cuenta de que la rubia le estaba colocando una especie de pulsera en su muñeca- ¿qué es?_

_-es una pulsera de la amistad, de esta manera, todos sabrán que eres mi amiga y mi genial hermana mayor-termino de decir con una sonrisa, la pelirroja la abrazo con fuerza y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla-lucy era la primera amiga que tenía...qué lindo sonaba aquello__**..."amiga"**_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

De pronto su recuerdo se vio interrumpido debido a que logró oír un sollozo de una chica, si bien la pelirroja no era buena haciendo amigas, ella misma se definía como una feminista y odiaba mucho cuando una chica lloraba, como la presidenta estudiantil que era fue de inmediato al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos de la chica, encontrándose con un peli azul de tatuaje más conocido como Jellal y a una joven desconocida para la pelirroja

-¡ ¿qué está pasando?!-pregunto con molestia y apuntando de inmediato a quien ya encontraba como sospechoso

-presidenta...-susurro el chico para luego sonreír- nada...solo la estaba rechazando...-termino de decir para que después la joven que lloraba saliera corriendo del lugar

-por dios...cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo...sé un poco más amable, para cuando hagas estas cosas...-la chica estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos los mantenía cerrados, por lo que no se percató cunado peligrosamente el joven se le acerco, lo suficiente como para acorralarla contra la pared, dejándola entre él y la mencionada muralla...

-¡¿q-que estás haciendo?-pregunto entre nerviosa y molesta la chica por el atrevimiento de este

-solo quiero estar contigo erza...-tomo el mentón de la joven haciendo que esta lo mirara con un notorio sonrojo el cual le parecía de lo más adorable- vamos...nos conocemos hace un año...no crees que deberíamos...-se acercó al oído de la joven y seductoramente murmuró- ser amantes...

Lo próximo que se escucho fue un golpe que recibió el peli azul en el estómago debido al puñetazo que esta le propino

-¡que divertido eres Jellal!-dijo con un notorio sarcasmo y una MUY fingida sonrisa comenzó a avanzar para ir a su clase pero nuevamente se giró para encararlo- ve pronto a la sala ya están por tocar-esta vez actuó de manera seria recobrando la compostura...aquella compostura que perdía fácilmente ante el peli azul no se extrañaba que casi todas las chicas anduvieran detrás de él

El chico que aún permanecía encorvado tratando de respirar normalmente se dirigió con la misma voz seductora y aquella sonrisa que solo le dirigía a _ELLA_

-claro amor...iré de inmediato-tuvo que aguantarse la risita que amenazaba con salir al ver como la presidenta se sonrojaba y le miraba con un claro enojo

-¡Jellal idiota!-fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista del joven...¡que rayos pasaba con él!, ayer de mala gana había aceptado ayudarlo a estudiar, pero el muy pervertido solo se había dedicado a tratar de seducirla...era un verdadero idiota …

* * *

la peliblanca más conocida como lisanna se encontraba hablando muy felizmente con sus compañeras, cuando se percató de la presencia del pelirosa, sus amigas comenzaron a murmurarle cosas como la primera vez que ella se le había declarado, ahora tenía el leve presentimiento de que podía volver con el chico.

Camino segura de sí misma quería sorprender al chico por la espalda, su plan era volverse cercana a él y enamorarlo nuevamente hasta tenerlo comiendo de su mano, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho de lo que hablaban el par de amigos

-vamos, natsu, lo único que sé hasta ahora es que se llama lucy-el pelinegro no se daba por vencido encontraba muy extraño que ninguno de sus amigos le quisiera hablar de la mascota

-hoy la vas a conocer tranquilízate- decía el pelirosa mientras se desparramaba en la mesa

_¡¿Lucy?!¡Quién demonios es esa!-pensaba la peliblanca mientras seguía atenta a la conversación_

-pero sabes me parece increíble que alguien más viva contigo- _aunque sea una mascota..._siguió el pelinegro sin saber que la peliblanca ya había inventado toda una historia en su mente

_-¡vive con alguien! a mí nunca me invito si quiera a la puerta de su casa! ¡Maldición quienes esa maldita **!_

-oh...lisanna...¿qué haces ahí?-le pregunto el peli azul mientras veía como la chica saltaba asustada llamando la atención del pelirosa también

-n-nada..S-solo quería saludar jeje...-avergonzada se fue a su asiento, planeando como vencer a esa tal lucy...de seguro no era más bonita que ella...¡eso es! de seguro esa tal lucy no le llegaba ni a los talones, además estaba erza...esa pelirroja jamás permitiría que natsu estuviera con una chica en su casa...-con ese pensamiento volvieron sus energías...

Mientras que el pelirosa no sacaba de su mente la imagen de lucy con esa ropa interior...¡demonios! era condenadamente hermosa, adorable y sensual...¡¿cómo demonios podía vivir con una chica así?! El apenas si había roto con su novia...-dirigió su mirada a lisanna...con todo el problema de lucy ni se había acordado de su ex, observó como reía junto a sus amigas..._"ya veo_"… se dijo mentalmente ahora estaba segurísimo de que la sonrisa más bella que había visto había sido la de lucy...

_no muy lejos de la preparatoria, un joven de casi la misma edad de natsu caminaba desinteresadamente por las calles de la ciudad, había estado días buscando algo pero todavía no tenía la más mínima pista de donde se podría encontrar ese algo...vestía una polera azul con algunas franjas amarillas en sus hombros y lo que más destacaba era el estampado de un tigre que tenía en el centro de la polera, usaba pantalones de mezclilla y una gorra que cubría su cabello rubio que igualmente salía por el costado...mientras miraba las tiendas que tenía enfrente le apetecieron unas ganas enormes de comer chocolate, solo necesito usar una sonrisa de galán y unas chicas le regalaron una buena cantidad de aquel delicioso manjar...mientras disfrutaba de su comida, emprendía la búsqueda de ese algo...a mejor dicho de ese "__alguien"_

* * *

el timbre de colación sonó por toda la preparatoria, casi desesperados los alumnos corrieron a la cafetería para conseguir comida, aunque claro...lo hacían solo aquellos idiotas que no habían preparado su colación...y entre aquellos idiotas estaba el peli azul y el pelirosa disputándose una hamburguesa

Discusión que finalizo una vez que se encontraron con la pelirroja, los tres se sentaron en una de las mesas que dejaba el jardín a la vista y disfrutaron de la comida

-y ¿cómo van las cosas con Jellal, erza?-el peli azul fue el primero en hablar

-ya les he dicho que Jellal y yo no somos nada-dijo con seriedad disfrutando de su jugo

-pero estas bien enamorada de él ¿no?-el peli azul insistió tanto que como resultado solo obtuvo un golpe de su querida amiga

-no los entiendo, además se ve que él también te quiere erza...¿no está detrás de ti todo el tiempo?-pregunto el pelirosa devorando su hamburguesa

-solo esta fastidiándome, y no sigan con el tema..-a lo lejos la pelirroja visualizo una cabellera celeste muy conocida para ella...era nada más ni nada menos que la chica "biblioteca" como la conocían todos ahí...

_Levy McGarden alumna brillante del instituto, mejor promedio nivel nacional, alumna ejemplar, y seguidora de los libros, no tiene novio y tampoco le interesa tener, su pasión son los libros y al igual que erza no tiene amigos..._

la pelirroja se puso rápidamente de pie y fue en dirección a la peli celeste tal vez ella sabía algo sobre lo que le podría estar ocurriendo a su querida amiga lucy...sus amigos solo la miraron extrañados ante su actitud pero volvieron a concentrarse en su comida

-¡Levy McGarden!-la llamo la pelirroja

-uhm...¿presidenta?-la chica conocía a la perfección a la pelirroja y quien no si ella era casi un demonio

_***~Impresión de Levy sobre erza***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"demonio sexi y tranquilo que no debe ser molestado a menos que quiera sufrir un infierno"**_

-quería preguntarte sobre algo...-la chica no sabía exactamente cómo explicar la situación por lo que solo una idea se le vino a la cabeza- tienes algo que hace después de clases?-pregunto con seriedad

-no-contestó con simpleza

-acompáñame a la casa de natsu, tengo que mostrarte algo-si bien esto debería sonar como pregunta la pelirroja claramente lo dijo como una orden

-o-ok...-según su propia impresión...no debía molestar al demonio...

La pelirroja se dirigió nuevamente hacia sus amigos, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano, se volteo a ver y se percató de que era un muchacho mayor que ella

-erza-san...¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-esa pregunta dejo a todos impresionados puesto que MUY pocos habían tenido el valor de invitar a salir a le bella presidenta

-no- contesto de manera fría logrando que el chico que la sujetara apretara aún más su mano en contra de la de ella

-erza-san...no me puedes rechazar frente a todos- el chico había optado por convencerla por la fuerza...grave error tomando en cuenta de que el "acosador personal de la chica estaba cerca"

-suéltame- exigió la chica un dolor se estaba haciendo presente en su mano- tanto natsu como gray estaban a punto de ir a alejar a ese idiota de su amiga, pero su intervención se vio frustrada al percatarse de que alguien más había ido en ayuda de la chica

Para sorpresa de todos, cierto peli azul apareció en escena empujando al chico que presionaba la mano de erza, botándolo al piso por el impulso

-será mejor que te alejes de ella-dijo con voz de pocos amigos para luego abrazar a la chica de cintura- ella es _**MI **_linda presidenta-una vez que dijo esto tanto el sonrojo como golpe de erza no se hicieron esperar, un codazo en el estomago

-no soy tu mascota Jellal- dijo ella para luego salir de ahí para encontrarse con sus amigos, pero se percató de que la escenita se había llevado más miradas de las que ameritaba la situación...suspiro cansada antes de voltear a ver fríamente a aquel grupo de chicas que había comenzado a hablar de ella...con una sola mirada las ahuyento

* * *

_El timbre sonó y era hora de volver a clases..._

* * *

Las horas siguientes fueron un dolor de cabeza para los alumnos, pero para felicidad de muchos el día había terminado y no solo eso...¡era viernes!-los estudiantes parecían masas flotando con ojos felices al salir de la preparatoria

-¡sí! al fin conoceré a lucy...-_aunque es solo un gatito estoy entusiasmado_

-por cierto gray...¿a dónde fuiste ayer?-pregunto con curiosidad le pelirosa mientras veía como la pelirroja venia acompañada de una joven de mediana estatura

-fui a ver a una chica-dijo con sinceridad sin percatarse de lo que decía

-¿novia?-era el turno del pelirosa burlarse de su amigo

-n-no...Es solo una amiga...se llama _juvia_...-dijo en voz baja mientras la pelirroja ya había llegado

-bien, nos vamos-dicho esto los 4 jóvenes se fueron a la casa del mas revoltoso

_El camino fue extrañamente tranquilo los 4 jóvenes iban conversando muy bien, se conocían mejor y se presentaron con Levy quien no podía evitar sentir un poco de felicidad al conocer otras personas..._

_Llegaron a la casa de natsu y el chico abrió la puerta, vaya sorpresa se llevaría gray...entraron primero las chicas, luego gray y por ultimo natsu_

-iré al baño, vuelvo enseguida...-dijo el peli azul mientras dejaba su mochila en el sillón

-¡lucy!-la llamo el pelirosa pero no escucho respuesta, se dirigió a su cocina y vio que había unas ollas prendidas por lo que supuso que la chica estaba cocinando...y fuera lo que fuera olía delicioso...

* * *

En el living

-¿que quieras erza-san?-pregunto Levy mientras se acomodaba en el sillón frente a erza, la peli celeste o pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la casa del dragneel, esperaba que tuviera un desorden total, pero diferencia de eso, la casa parecía estar en prefecto orden y limpieza

-si...bueno veras...-pensó que era mejor ir directo al grano por lo que comenzó con la explicación-natsu de una manera extraña consiguió un gato...pero después de recitar unas palabras paso algo

-¿qué cosa?

-bueno...en sí...el gato dejo de ser gato...y paso a ser un..

-¿un?

* * *

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó cerca del baño acompañado por el pequeño grito de una chica, tanto natsu como Levy y erza se dirigieron al pasillo para toparse con la siguiente escena:

_~lucy, en ropa interior con gray encima de ella mientras le sujetaba las muñecas y estaba sin polera...y ambos jóvenes sonrojados~_

Cuando en realidad, gray al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró con la chica (N/A lucy se estaba probando la ropa que le había traído erza y no había escuchado cuando llegaron….)A punto de salir, por el susto y sorpresa de ambos pasaron a chocar sin querer ,gray término encima de ella pasando a tomar sus muñecas y por la cercanía ambos se sonrojaron (N/A: Gray estaba sin camisa antes de entrar al baño) y el grito de lucy fue por el impacto que tuvo al caer al piso

-no es lo que parece...-apenas dijo eso y erza lo mando a volar lejos, con un claro aura de hermana sobreprotectora

-uhm?-tímidamente Levy se acercó encontrándose con la rubia siendo abrazada por erza- ¿erza-san?

-uhm...veras, sobre la historia que te estaba contando...bueno...e-el gatito que dejo de ser gatito. Bueno se convirtió e...ella...-dijo señalando a lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡QUE!-gritaron tanto como Levy y gray

* * *

~10 minutos más tarde~

-es broma ¿verdad?-dijo la peli celeste mientras veía a la rubia sentada frente ella

-¡natsu! estas diciendo que lucy es ella-le dijo mientras apuntaba a la rubia

-sé que es difícil de creer pero...-natsu no encontraba las palabras y al parecer la rubia se percató de eso...puesto que una vez que natsu la miró su cuerpo comenzó brillar otra vez, pero a diferencia de la última vez, ahora solo hizo parecer su cola y orejas, dándole un aspecto endemoniadamente adorable y sensual a la vez

-¡i-increíble!-pronuncio la peli celeste, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la rubia examinándola de cerca

Gray por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo por parte del pelirosa

La trasformación finalizo y lucy volvió a sentirse cansada

-¿y...que dices Levy?

-bueno...nunca había visto algo como esto, pero creo haber leído una historia similar...-la chica trato de recordar pero en este momento le era imposible...la rubia que tenía enfrente la miraba atentamente

_***impresión de Levy sobre lucy***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Condenadamente provocadora y sensual tal vez sea presumida"**_

-¿qué tal si conversamos esto mientras comemos?-propuso la rubia sabiendo que su comida ya estaba lista

-si!-dijeron los 4 restantes

La rubia se puso de pie, pero antes de irse se dirigió a Levy quien la miraba un poco extrañada

-un placer conocerte Levy-chan-dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas

-s-si...lo mismo digo...lu-chan- no sabía de donde se la había ocurrido ese nombre pero al parecer a la rubia le gusto puesto que la abrazo de inmediato

_***impresión de Levy sobre lucy***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Condenadamente provocadora y sensual y una ternura"**_

La rubia esta vez se dirigió a gray quien ya estaba un poco herido producto de los golpes de erza y natsu

-un placer gray-nii..-el chico se sorprendió ante el nuevo nombre que la chica le había dado, si bien pensó que la rubia era sexi, este nuevo nombre lo hizo querer abrazarla y protegerla como si fuera su hermano mayor...tal vez ahora entendía un poco a erza

-un placer lucy-chan-tanto para natsu como para erza, les fue repentinamente sorpresivo que gray se dirigiera así con una chica, ya que este podía llegar a ser muy frio con el género femenino

_Sin más que decir la chica fue a la cocina siendo acompañada por natsu quien ya no le quería quitar un ojo de encima, después de haberla conocido descubrió lo linda que era ella y su facilidad para hacer amigos lo tenía encantado, aunque claro después de ver la reacción de gray, preferiría mil veces que lucy solo tuviera amigas.._

_sin darse cuenta se estaba poniendo sobreprotector con su invitada...casi tanto como erza y como de seguro seria gray.._

En fin el chico la ayudo a preparar la mesa, comieron unos deliciosos espaguetis...mientras conversaban de cosas más triviales...

* * *

_Sin ni siquiera saber que alguien había estado mirando la casa por fuera...el sujeto de la polera azul y pelo rubio salto y se detuvo justo en la pandereta que mostraba en interior del recinto...sonrió con málica al percatarse de la presencia de alguien_

-te encontré...lucy-

* * *

_**¿Quién es el personaje oculto?¿qué trama con lucy? ¿Lisanna será rival de lucy? Chan chan Jajajja lo dejare hasta aquí por hoy n.n**_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**AnikaDragneel**: °w° gracias n.n me alegro que te guste, después de todo tu eres una a las cuales va dedicado este fic hehe :D espero te haya gustado este cap saludos!

**MerryHannonNyan:** :3 hehhehe merry-chan creo que tuvimos la misma idea Jajajja pero no diré mas, quiero que sea sorpresa n.n gracias enormemente por el review la lectura y haber puesto la historia en favoritos *-* saludos!

**Bella-niuXD**: ajjaja como hubiese sido erza vs lucy quien sabe XD seee ahora que lucy tiene una hermana así natsu deberá cuidar su espalda ajjaja gracias por el review saludos!

**dened01**: hahhaha me alegro que te haya gustado n.n fuiste una de las ganadoras es tu premio así que no te preocupes, gracias por el review y tu idea también me ha gustado ya veremos cómo queda jajaja n.n saludos, espero este cap te hay gustad :D

**Alex Darklight:** Jajja gracias por el review y la lectura XD ya vez como se lo están toando tanto natsu como erza lo difícil será mantenerlo en secreto si es que quieren hehe y no te preocupes, natsu defendiendo a lucy se verá muy pronto y no solo de lisanna n.n saludos!

**Neko no me:** Jjaja °w° gracias n.n jajaja seee después de ver una pelea de erza vs lucy la pobre mente de natsu quedaría desastrosa XD saludos espero te haya gustado el cap n.n

**PatashifyDragneel**: siiiiii erza es encantadora a su modo jajaja ya verás el sentido del porque lisanna es así, tengo un papel muy importante para ella n.n saludos majo-chan espero te haya gustado este cap :D

**KuroganeNoLoke**: jajaja gracias por el review y la lectura n.n espero te haya gustado este cap :D

**Nate Padal**: jajaja tranqui lisanna no es tan mala como parece n.n y respecto a lucy ¡shiiii! Es adorable Jajajja XDD espero te haya gustado este cap n.n por cierto sueños y deseos ya estoy en eso n.n gracias saludos!

**Huachi-sama**: aww gracias por tus palabras n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D saludos y gracias también por el review y la lectura n.n saludos!

**x10go**: jajaj yo personalmente tengo una perrita XD pero lucy como gatita se me hizo adorable n.n ya verás cómo será la perso de lisanna…n.n saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**Infinity Infinytum** :shiiiiiiip ¡quiero una recompensa! XD Jajajja naahh~ no te preocupes n.n gracias por los dos review n.n como siempre dándome ánimos graicasssss! Como podría enojarme contigo? Ajjaja ja mi fic tal vez sea un poco ´pervert, pero nada de hentai ni ecchi…o la vez sí? Jajajja no se saludos y cuídate! n.n pd: te extrañe n.n!

**Maeb**: jajaja n.n gracias por tus palabras, el review y la lectura me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos!

**TheSecretDark21**: siii u.u pobre de erza, pero ya tiene un amiga-hermanita jajaja n.n bueno he aquí la reacción de gray y en el próximo cap tal vez veamos como será lisanna con lucy jeje saludos! gracias por el review! n.n

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por sus review me emociono mucho cuando leo sus comentarios y dicen cosas lindas n.n gracias gracias, no tengo más palabras para agradecer, espero este cap hay sido de su agrado n.n**_

_**Se despide Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	4. El Guardián de Lucy

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 4~

_ya había pasado casi una semana desde que lucy se instaló en la casa de natsu, la familiaridad entre los dos se había vuelto cotidiano y el acercamiento entre ambos era cada vez mayor, tanto así que natsu ya hasta le había hablado de su relación con lisanna y todo lo de la ruptura, cabe decir que la rubia al escuchar que el pelirosa aun quería a la albina puso una cara de enfado y al chico le pareció increíble, ¡hasta enojada era linda! Por lo que planeo molestarla un tiempito más, y aun no aclararle que él se refería que ahora quería a la albina como una hermana…_

-Gray y erza van a venir dentro de poco….por alguna razón insistieron en ir al club-decía el pelirosa mientras comía lo que había quedado del almuerzo

-estoy emocionada, debe ser genial ese lugar-la chica estaba a su lado viendo como el chico disfrutaba de su comida, a pesar de mostrar esa sonrisa que le encantaba a él en su interior algo le hacía sentir un escalofrió…como si se sintiera observada, pero prefería no decirle nada a nadie, no sería bueno si preocupara a aquellas personas que habían sido tan buenas con ella

-¿Qué sucede lucy?-al parecer la actitud pensativa de la chica no paso desapercibida para el pelirosa

-n-nada…jeje- mentir no se le daba bien, pero por alguna razón que TODOS sabemos pero ella desconoce el chico siempre terminaba creyéndole

-sabes, deberías arreglarte para ir…no querrás que a erza le dé un infarto si te ve así…-el chico le señalo su ropa, si bien le agradaba que la chica cubriera su cuerpo aun podía recordar las palizas que le dio erza cuando él había usado el pretexto de "_me pondré pervertido si ella luce su cuerpo con ropa provocativa"_

-no te preocupes, erza-nee me dijo que me traería ropa, al parecer ella quiere ver cómo me visto…y hablo algo de llamar la atención, pero no le entendí mucho-la rubia paso una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca un poco apenada. Mientras que el pelirosa solo pedía que a la pelirroja no se le ocurriera ponerle algo revelador a la rubia, porque o sino el mismo se haría cargo de los pervertidos que miraran a la chica…y el no respondería después

-entonces, yo voy a salir un momento, iré a comprar unas cosas, tu quédate aquí, de acuerdo, no abras hasta que erza llegue-le advirtió para luego ponerse de pie e ir a la salida, con una última mirada salió

-uff…-la chica suspiro, ahora estaría aburrida esperando a que llegara su querida hermanita…pero repentinamente sintió aquel escalofrió que la había estado acechando desde casi una semana. Se giró para tratar de cubrirse la espalda, hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente del cuarto de natsu…ella no era una cobarde, pero aquello la tenía realmente preocupada

_Tomo una escoba y fue al cuarto de natsu con cuidado…abrió la puerta lentamente y se aseguró de que no había nada….suspiro aliviada y cuando estaba punto de salir, sintió como le taparon la boca y de paso le sujetaron los brazos…aterrada hizo lo que cualquier chica haría…golpearlo en sus partes bajas…_

_Dicho y hecho se giró esta vez fuera del alcance de su acosador y le apunto con la escoba, el chico estaba encapuchado por lo que no se le veía la cara_

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?!-grito la chica al ver que este estaba recobrando la con postura

-¡por dios!-gruño él…y a lucy se le hizo muy conocida esa voz- eres idiota o ¿Qué?- finalmente el chico se sacó la capucha, se puso de pie y se posiciono frente a ella- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo torpe?!-le grito en su cara mientras hacía que esta bajara "el arma" que tenia

-s-Sting…-pronuncio a penas, y es que hace unos tres días atrás había comenzado a recordar algunas cosas…ella no se veía a sí misma en sus recuerdos por lo que no sabía si esos sucesos habían ocurrido mientras era un gato…en fin, dentro de sus recuerdos apareció el rubio que ahora tenía enfrente

-uh?...ya me recordaste?...-_eso fue rápido_-pensó- oye…sabes…-antes de poder seguir la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo, ella sabía que aquel rubio era uno de sus amigos, era alguien en quien ella podía confiar

-¡que estás haciendo!- si bien el rubio siempre había tratado de ser frio con ella, esta chica siempre había logrado incomodarlo con cualquier cosa…

-te extrañe…-ella hizo un mohín cuando se dio cuenta de que el abrazo no fue correspondido- eres un tonto…-susurro ella, para después separarse y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-vengo a cumplir mi misión…-la miro seriamente para luego decir- debo matarte- la chica puso una cara de espanto ante tal revelación, pero todo cambio cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico comenzaba a reírse- ajjaja deberías ver t-tu cara jajaja

-¡ahhh!-su cara sólo podía reflejar confusión

-es una broma torpe…-el chico acaricio su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña- sabes que yo no podría matarte…._no a ti_

-entonces?…-la rubia seguía molesta por la estúpida broma pero prefirió ignorar eso..

-es una larga historia, debemos hablar en otro momento, el idiota con el que estás viviendo ya está por llegar

-¡eres tu quien me ha estado espiando!- de ahí venían esos escalofríos…- natsu no es un idiota…-la chica se sonrojo levemente, mientras una imagen del pelirosa se le venía a la mente estaba con la cabeza agachada por lo que no se percató de la mueca de molestia que hizo el rubio

-claro…-el chico se subió al borde de la ventana…- no le digas esto a nadie…ni siquiera a _él_…- la chica seguía en su ensoñación pero escucho lo que dijo el rubio, asintió levemente y nuevamente no se percató del tono de desagrado con el que nombro a natsu como "el", sin más que decir el rubio abandono la habitación un poco más tranquilo al haber hablado por fin con la chica, pero molesto por ese pelirosa…aunque claro, como todo chico frio (_e idiota_) no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad eran unos sencillos y simples _celos_

_Él conocía a lucy desde mucho antes que el pelirosa, hasta podía decir que ella era su mejor amiga, pero jamás lo admitirá, menos frente a ella…desapareció entre las sombras que comenzaban a caer debido al atardecer, pero estaría dispuesto a defender a la rubia, después de todo no por nada había llegado a esa mundo para ser su __guardián__…_

* * *

_La rubia continuo mirando la ventana, estaba feliz…sonrió con dulzura al recordar como era su relación con él, suspiro pesadamente al recordar sus palabras…ella no servía como confidente, sin embargo ahora debía ocultar el hecho de que uno de sus amigos de quien sabe dónde la había ido a ver de manera misteriosa…avanzo hasta el pasillo principal y miro la puerta_

Tuvo que contener el grito que casi escapo por su garganta cuando sorpresivamente erza abrió la puerta con miles de bolsas de compras

-erza-nee…-dijo la rubia para ir a saludarla, la pelirroja sin perder más tiempo tomo a la rubia de las manos y la llevo casi volando al cuarto de invitados _(donde lucy estaba durmiendo)_ para comenzar a arreglarla para esta noche

_Tanto gray y erza habían decidido ir a celebrar la estadía de su "hermanita" por lo que no se les ocurrió nada mejor que ir a festejar al club al cual acostumbraban a ir para pasar las penas…Natsu se opuso en un primer momento conociendo a todos los pervertidos del lugar y logro reunir votos con el nuevo hermano sobreprotector de lucy gray, pero solo un puchero de la chica hizo al peli azul traicionar a su amigo y así decidir ir al famoso lugar, también habían invitado a levy, pero esta rechazó la invitación con el pretexto de que debía estudiar.._

* * *

Sin tiempo que perder, erza comenzó a elegir ropa para su querida lucy, tenía tantas cosas que le quería probar, era como una muñequita para la pelirroja y bien poco le habían importado los comentarios de natsu en advertencia de golpear a cualquiera que viera a lucy

Gray por su parte ofreció llevar una amiga con él para que lucy no fuera la única tímida en el lugar, dijo que sería una sorpresa su acompañante…

* * *

Ya casi era la hora de salir, ya había anochecido y natsu se encontraba esperando a lucy y erza para salir de una vez por todas, ¡no entendía porque las chicas tardaban tanto en arreglarse!-mientras su mente se preguntaba eso, todo pensamiento se borró cuando vio a lucy

La chica vestía un ajustado pantalón color negro, una polera sin mangas blanca con un escote en V y una especie de chaqueta pero que le llegaba un poco después del busto, su pelo estaba liso y traía un poco de maquillaje que hacia resaltar esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y sus labios rosa tentadores- _ahora ya entendía porque tardaban tanto en arreglarse_….y luego de ese pensamiento maldijo por lo bajo a erza….le había pedido _¡no!_ Le había exigido que vistiera a la chica como una monja pero aquello estaba muy fuera de su imaginación

-¿y?, verdad que se ve preciosa!-dijo emocionada la pelirroja al ver como una obra maestra a la rubia

-s-se ve bien-_¡por no decir hermosa! _Pero aquellas otras palabras fueron las únicas en salir de su boca…. el comentario decepciono un poco a la rubia quien esperaba algo más que eso y…por otra parte la pelirroja estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero el sonido del timbre la detuvo

El pelirosa sin pesarlo dos veces corrió a abrir la puerta, y no se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro de aquel joven que él mismo había invitado

-¡j-Jellal!-grito la pelirroja cuando se percató de la presencia de este

-hola amor-dijo este para luego saludar a natsu y sonreírle a la pelirroja

-¡que hace _él_ aquí!-le grito la chica a natsu quien sonría divertido al ver la reacción de su amiga

-yo lo invite, después de todo, gray va a estar con su amiga, yo disfrutare estar con lucy, y tú te hubieras quedado sola, considéralo un regalito de mi parte- termino de decir divertido, esta era la venganza de él por haberle ofrecido a lucy que fuera a ese lugar…

-_te arrepentirás de esto dragneel_-pensaba la chica y nuevamente estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se percató de que lucy y Jellal ya hablaban y riendo juntos incluso

-¡lucy! No te acerques a _el_-le advirtió la pelirroja para luego abrazar a la chica

¿q-que pasa erza-nee…?-pregunto la rubia al ver la actitud de la pelirroja para con el chico

-¿eres su hermana?-fue el turno del peli azul preguntarle a la rubia que estaba entre los brazos de su pelirroja…la chica de ojos chocolates asintió sonriendo- que envidia…-ahora miro fijamente a la pelirroja quien lo miraba de manera sospechosa- si yo fuera tu hermano…te abrazaría todos los días…y aprovecharía de darte besos mientras duermes…-para desgracia del chico tanto la pelirroja como la rubia ya estaban fuera de la casa

-¡vamos Jellal!-grito el pelirosa, el chico asintió, si bien había aceptado la invitación para ver a su chica, también lo hizo porque conocía el lugar a donde iban y jamás permitirá que ella se viera envuelta entre esos degenerados de ahí…

_Salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto de Jellal…uno muy lujoso cabe decir, para mala suerte de la escarlata natsu tomo a lucy de la mano adelantándose con ella hacia los asientos de atrás dejándola a ella con la opción de subir como copiloto de Jellal….definitivamente el dragneel se iba a arrepentir_

* * *

-estas lista lisanna?-le preguntaron sus amigas…había descubierto que su _ahora_ querido natsu iba a ir al club al que solían ir juntos, por lo que no perdería esta oportunidad…toda la semana había tratado de hablar con él pero lo máximo que había logrado habían sido un "hola" ahora …iría por él y lo conquistaría…después de todo sus métodos de seducción nunca fallaban

-sí, estoy lista- se sentía muy segura de sí misma vestía un justado vestido que combina a la perfección con su piel…sabía que podía hacerlo y aún más ¡hasta trataría de sacarle celos!

* * *

Erza…no tienes que alejarte tanto…sabes que adoro estar junto a ti- la chica quería salir del auto cuanto antes, el chico solo se había dedicado a sonrojarla...diciendo cosas absurdas

-nee-san…¿es tu novio?-pregunto inocentemente la rubia que aun iba tomada de la mano del pelirosa

-¡no!-¡sí!-respondieron tanto erza como Jellal al unísono

-no somos nada, a excepción de compañeros de curso…-dijo está tratando de no sonar pesada frente a su hermana

-¿compañeros de curso?-la chica nuevamente hablo y frente a esta pregunta inevitablemente a erza se le vino una_** idea**_ a la cabeza…

-yo te lo explicare luego…lucy-le aclaró el pelirosa, y sin más que decir siguieron su trayecto al club

* * *

-no estés nerviosa, ellos te van a aceptar, son bueno chicos.-decía el peli azul tratando de tranquilizar a la chica que tenía al lado

-g-gray.-sama…-la chica se sentí cohibida, hace poco había conocido al peli azul y se sintió de inmediato flechada por él por lo que los amigos de él era lo que menos le importaba…

-disfrutemos que es fin de semana- la chica le sonrió con dulzura y asintió- ya quiero que conozcas a lucy…ella es un encanto- ok..eso destrozo el pequeño sentimiento de alegría que tenía la chica en ese instante_…¡lucy!¡lucy!_ se repetía en la cabeza…"_es un encanto"_….-se deprimió enormemente al sospechar que tal vez este guapísimo chico a quien estaba acompañando tenia novia…

Gray por su parte sonreía como nunca pensando en cómo se llevarían lucy y juvia, su "hermanita" era muy accesible a hacer amigos y quería ver como juvia comenzaba a ser amiga de ella…vio como un lujoso auto se estaciono frente a ellos y de ahí descendieron los 4 integrantes…si bien se sorprendió en un principio cuando vio salir a Jellal luego sonrió-_plan de natsu_- pensó…y tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver la cara de vergüenza que traía su amiga escarlata….

De pronto su atención se fijó en la rubia que tenía por hermanita, le señalo a juvia quien era lucy, y la peli celeste se deprimió aún más al ver a semejante rubia, de cuerpo envidiable y por sobre todas las cosas muy hermosa…había perdido frente a ella si ni siquiera haber luchado

-¡Gray-nii!-grito la reciente rival en el amor de juvia, la peli celeste abrió los ojos al escuchar el "nii" eso solo podía significar una cosa…¡ella era su hermana!-sonrió como nunca al percatarse de la "familiaridad" de esos dos

-¡lucy!-le chico la recibió con los brazos abiertos, no espero mucho cuando le presento a juvia

-lucy, ella es juvia mi amiga, juvia ella es lucy, mi pequeña _hermanita_…-termino de hacer las presentaciones

-un placer juvia-chan-la chica le sonrió mientras tomaba sus manos, la peli celeste respondió con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada, gray tenía razón aquella chica era un encanto

-bien entremos de una vez-dijo el pelirosa llamando la atención de todos a lo que respondieron con un si…

Fueron entrando en parejas primero juvia y gray riendo como amigos cercanos, le seguían erza y Jellal el cual trataba a toda costa convencer a la chica que pasara junto a él toda la velada y de pues seguían lucy y natsu quien antes de cruzar la puerta tomo una de las manos de la rubia para hacerla girar

-uh…¿natsu?-pregunto ella al percatarse de la actitud del chico

-no te alejes de mi…¿de acuerdo?- dijo el chico con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y mirando hacia otro lado, la rubia le sonrió y asintió y así ambos entraron al club

Dentro se podía apreciar al ambiente de alegría y desorden, el lugar era un completo caos pero así era el famoso club "fairy tail" el nombre no sonaba para nada con el lugar, pero en fin…

* * *

Minutos más tarde de entrar el grupo de amigos, ingreso la conocida peliblanca en busca de su querido natsu…

* * *

Y a la distancia entre las sombras observaba el reciente guardián de la rubia….

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el cap n.n espero les haya gustado hehe **_

_***¿Cómo será el encuentro de lisanna y lucy? **_

_***¿Qué dirá la peliblanca? Y aún más**_

_***¿Cuál será la idea de erza luego de haber escuchado a lucy preguntar sobre se compañeros de curso?...**_

_***.¿natsu y Sting se encontraran?**_

_***¿qué dirá natsu cuando sepa de Sting? **_

_**Jiji hay muchas preguntas que se sabrán en los próximos cap Jajajja °w° ¡estoy feliz! He visto los review y jamás espere tener tantos en un solo cap, de hecho no imaginaba que a muchos les gustaría jeje por eso**_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**Lucypokemon:** jajja has acertado le personaje oculto ya sabes quién es n.n gracias por el review y la lectura hehe espero te haya gustado este cap! saludos! n.n

**KuroganeNoLoke:** jajjaja pues si mi idea es hacer la relación de erza y Jellal como la de ese anime :D jajaja gracias por el review y la lectura °w° espero te haya gustado este cap n.n saludos!

**GummyBears4me**:jajjaja gracias °w° me allegro que te guste, he aquí la conti, espero te haya gustado también gracias por el review y la lectura :D saludos! n.n

**Alex Darklight** :jajja me allegro que lo hayas encontrado interesante n.n y si has acertado con el personaje oculto XD jaja y siii Gajeel también va a aparecer, y sobre tu petición hare lo que pueda ¿sí? n.n graciaaass por el review y la lectura saludos!

**LacieHearts**:jajja me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el cap anterior espero que este también n.n gracias por o halagos °w° el review y la lectura hhee has acertado con lo de Sting n.n saludos!

**Moka shijagami:** jaja pues si mi idea es que erza y Jellal se lleven como (misaki y usui) XD he sido descubierta jajaja en fin gracias por tus palabras el review y la lectura espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**dened01:** fiiiuuu *_suspire aliviada_* me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado wiiii jaja y verás cómo será la verdadera apariencia del personaje guardián de lucy jajja saludos gracias por el review y la lectura °w° saludos! n.n

**sora-chan:** aww me dijiste "Hinata-sama" wiiii eso me hace sentir importante hehe como ya había dicho tratare de subir cap todos los días n.n espero te haya gustado este cap saludos! gracias por el review y le lectura :D

**Huachi-sama: **gracias me allegro que te haya gustado n.n tratare de no repetir tanto las palabras hehe gracias también por el consejo el review y la lectura n.n saludos!

**PatashifyDragneel** : ¡majo-chan! No me des esos sustos mi Corazón se detuvo cuando vi lo primero, pero volvió a latir cuando vi lo siguiente hahhaha espero te haya gustado este cap, has acertado con lo de Sting …gracias por el review y la lectura! saludos! y un fuerte abrazo para mí querida amiga :D

**Babby-Vanne :** aww adoro cuando me agregan el "chan" :D gracias me alegra que te haya gustado n.n pues has acertado con lo de Sting hehe espero este cap hay sido de tu agrado :D saludos! gracias por le review y la lectura ehh

**CaroU'on'the'moon:** kyaaaa! Gracias me alegro mucho que te gusten mis historias hehe siii lucy es una ternura jajja espero te haya gustado este cap saludos! Gracias por le review y la lectura jaja

**bella-niuXD:** me alegra que te guste la relación de jerza en esta historia n.n me alegro que te hayan gustado los demás personajes también n.n gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D

**TheSecretDark21:** seee habrán_** celos**_ pero no diré mas n.n jajja seee lucy y su ternura logra hacerlos a todos sobreprotectores…gracias por el review y la lectura espero te hay gustado este cap saludos!

**MerryHannonNyan** : creo que el spoiler que del que sabes tiene algo que ver con la idea de erza Jajajja no digo más de seguro ya lo has descubierto XD en el próximo cap se verá el encuentro entre lisanna y lucy ya verás cómo ser ajjaja gracias por el review y la lectura n.n saludos!

**Alex :** oooookkkkk! Jajja he aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado n.n saludos! gracias por tu review n.n

**Neko no me**: tranqui las escenas jerza de este tipo habrá para rato jajjaja n.n espero te haya gustado este cap, has acertado con lo de Sting, y lo que quiere de lucy ya casi ha quedado revelado n.n gracias por el review y la lectura :D saludos!

**Eliiotaku**: gracias hago lo posible por actualizar rápidamente n.n gracias Eliana-chan n.n ¡wiiii! Mi fic es internacional jaja *dando vueltas con saltos como niña pequeña* me has alegrado enormemente con tus palabras me siento realmente honrada ¡gracias TT_TT jajaja gracia por el apoyo :D saludos y cuídate gracias por el review y la lectura :DD espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado

**sakurita-1491** : gracias me alegro que te haya gustado n.n el personaje oculto ya sabes quienes jiji, gracias por el review, la lectura y los ánimos n.n saludos!

**yaissa-chan: **Jajajja gracias n.n me alegro que te haya gustado y siii lucy es una ternura hehe, he aquí el cap espero te hay gustado :D gracias por el review y la lectura saludos! :D

**JessiEvans :** me alegro muchooooooo que te guste n.n gracias por el review y la lectura :D he aquí la conti espero haya sido de tu agrados! Saludos jessi-chan! :D

**roci-chan heartfilia:** tu review me ha llegado mientras terminaba este cap hehe me alegra que te haya gustado n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado: D saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura!

**Maeb: **Jjaja gracias n.n te alcancé a agradecer tu review me llego antes de publicar este cap ajjaja gracias por tus palabras el review y la lectura, espero te haya gustado este cap n.n saludos!

* * *

_**gracias enormemente a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia y aún más a quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirme un review de esa manera sé que voy bien encaminada Jajja sin más que decir**_

_**se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	5. Encuentro con mi Rival-venganza de Erza

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 5~

_Ta vez la idea de ir al club no era muy buena idea después de todo… cuando habían entrado al dichoso lugar casi de inmediato, la hermosa rubia que acompañaba a natsu se vio rodeada por diferentes tipos, extraños y desconocidos al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces el pelirosa espanto a esos pervertidos, con ayuda de erza y gray los cuales habían ido al rescate de su hermanita. Ya unos poco más calmados se dirigieron a la sección de la barra de aquel lugar, encontrándose con la camarera que estaba de turno_

-ara, ara, ¿natsu y los demás?, hace cuánto tiempo que no los veía-decía la bella chica de cabellos blancos detrás de la barra mientras preparaba unas bebidas

-ha pasado mucho hehe-el pelirosa hizo que lucy se acercara y le señalo a la albina- lucy ella es Mirajane, mira, ella es lucy

-que linda-la peliblanca sonrió y esa sonrisa provoco un sonrojo en la rubia el cual no pasó desapercibido por la escarlata- ne~ natsu ya tienes novia…hace poco habías terminado con lisanna…-la albina hizo un puchero

-eso no-antes de continuar el pelirosa vio de reojo como la rubia había desviado su mirada molesta_-¿esta celosa?-_jeje rio internamente ante su pensamiento- lucy no es mi novia-_aun_- es una amiga que vino del extranjero para vivir conmigo…-dijo buscando la mejor excusa

-ya veo- los 6 jóvenes tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que les señalo Mirajane y ahí comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, las risas se escuchaban, demostrando que estaban pasando un grato momento, los que más lo disfrutaban eran gray y natsu al ver como su estricta y perfecta amiga pelirroja estaba totalmente sometida a la presencia de Jellal, mientras que por otro lado, juvia disfrutaba de la risa de su acompañante, los amigos de este eran muy simpáticos y era increíblemente fácil relacionarse con ellos, no como los compañeros que tenía en su preparatoria...Phantom lord…

La rubia por otra parte no entendía muy bien la relación de su hermanita con el joven llamado Jellal, ella podía apreciar que este quería estar con la pelirroja y a menudo la hacía sonrojar, pero erza más bien parecía que quería sacárselo de encima y respirar tranquilamente…dirigió su mirada al pelirosa quien sonreía divertidamente, ella también lo hizo disfrutando de la alegría del chico, se sentía bien

-¡¿Qué les paree si pedimos otra ronda?!-propuso gray a lo que todos asintieron, estaba bebiendo cerveza, algo estimulante y no demasiado fuerte, tanto para lucy como juvia era su primera vez tomando aquel líquido y si bien al principio no les convenció su sabor después finalmente decidieron seguir probándolo…por mera curiosidad

Antes de que el peli azul se levantase, lucy levanto la mano en señal de que quería hablar, al atención se dirigió hacia ella y sus mejillas rápidamente se tornaron rosadas

-q-quiero ir al baño…-si bien eso se pudo tomar como un murmuro por parte de ella, todos los presentes y a pesar de la música lograron oírla, y lo dijo tan tiernamente que les fue imposible no poner una cara de ternura. Erza sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la muñeca y la acompaño al baño

* * *

En ese mismo momento iba entrando la albina, de hermosos ojos azules, acompañada de sus amigas, se robaron la atención en cuanto entraron, y sin perder más tiempo la peliblanca fue a la barra en donde le preguntaría a su hermana por el pelirosa que quería de vuelta

-hola mira-nee!-saludo la chica con un sonrisa que solo demostraba confianza

-lisanna hola-de la misma manera respondió la albina mayor- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-por algo…jeje, mira-nee…¿has visto a natsu?-pregunto ansiosa de saber por el chico

-sí, estaba con una chica muy linda, creo que se llama lucy- respondió con sinceridad después de todo sabia a la perfección que fue su hermana quien termino con el pelirosa

Lisanna por su parte sintió un fuego dentro de ella…ahí estaba de nuevo esa tal _lucy_…oh no…esta noche la encararía, y le demostraría que natsu era de ella y nadie más…con mucho cinismo fingió que no pasaba nada y se despidió de su hermana para buscar un lugar en donde acomodarse

Esta noche era de ella, y nadie le impediría volver con su querido natsu ni siquiera esa tal lucy

* * *

Y hablado de lucy, la rubia ya había salido del baño más …_relajada_, encontrándose con erza en el camino

-erza-nee…m-me gustaría otra bebida…-le pidió a la pelirroja de manera tímida, a lo que ella accedió e inmediato

-espérame aquí lucy, vuelvo enseguida—dijo la pelirroja mientras iba casi volando a la barra para pedir otra bebida…aunque no tenía idea de quien pagaría todo…

Mientras tanto lucy estaba en el mismo lugar, esperando a erza, pero su vista se posó en un grupo de jóvenes que la miraban de manera no santa, pero ella estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se percató de ese pequeño detalle

-oye preciosa, ¿quieres?-le pregunto uno de los chicos, y lucy siendo tan inocente acepto en cuanto vio a la bebida de la cual quería tomar otra más, mientras asentía los demás chicos que estaban ahí hacían espacio para que la rubia se sentara, pero repentinamente alguien apareció frente a ella alejándola de esos pervertidos

-o-oye Sting-le reclamo ella cuando él la había jalado fuera de ese sector, al baño de los hombres

-¡se puede saber que estás haciendo!-grito el rubio quien traía ropa de un verdadero adolecente de esa época- esos son tipos que ni siquiera conoces…y se nota a leguas que son unos degenerados

-p-pero yo quería una más…-dijo ella con una carita de pena que logro incomodar al rubio, mientras que al mismo tiempo ahuyentaba a los hombres que miraban embobados a la bella rubia del baño

-será mejor que vuelvas con la pelirroja ahora-le reclamo el rubio mientras la hacía salir del baño, miro en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja mencionada ya estaba cerca- si vuelves a hacer algo estúpido yo mismo te llevare lejos del grupo con el que estás ahora, me escuchaste-luego de esa advertencia el rubio abandono el lugar, pero siempre al pendiente de lo que le podría suceder a su protegida

-¡lucy!-la llamo la otra chica- ya estoy aquí, ten- la pelirroja le entrego un vaso con la ansiada bebida de la rubia y juntas iban rumbo a la mesa donde estaban

* * *

En el camino más de uno quedo mirando embobado a las dos bellezas que iban pasando una escarlata sensual y con un traje que le quedaba espectacular y también a la hermosa rubia que iba detrás de ella, con esa mirada angelical, lucy iba tan al pendiente de su bebida que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que una chica casi en sus mismas condiciones veía en la dirección contraria

Un vaso roto fue lo único que se escuchó, erza se giró para encontrarse con lucy en el piso y otra chica más, ambas habían caído sentadas por lo que el golpe les había dado justo en la parte trasera, desgraciadamente para lucy, su ropa quedo completamente mojada de aquella bebida

-auch…-se quejaba la otra chica, abrió sus ojos topándose con una rubia que estaba en sus mismas condiciones, pero a diferencia que esta, estaba mojada- fíjate por donde caminas estúpida!-le grito la chica mientras se ponía de pie

-¡lisanna!, ya basta-le recrimino la pelirroja mientras iba a ayudar a su querida lucy, pero la rubia por otra parte, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre que dijo la escarlata

-lisanna…-susurro la rubia e inconscientemente imágenes de la charla que había tenido con natsu se le vinieron a la mente….si aquella albina que estaba frente a ella era la misma que decía natsu…entonces esa chica no era nadie más que su _rival_…

-¡ja!, no sabía que eras abogada de alguien erza-dijo con superioridad la albina presente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con desagrado a la rubia que estaba en el piso- ha sido toda culpa de ella-le reprocho

-¿estás bien lucy?- bien poco escucho de lo que decía la peli blanca, su preocupación estaba en su hermanita quien parecía tener una cara de sorpresa

-.s-si…..estoy bien…-con ayuda de erza, lucy se puso de pie, y miro seriamente a la albina que había hecho que natsu anduviera deprimido antes de que ella legara a su casa

-¿q-que?-pregunto la ex de natsu

Lucy por su parte solo aparto la mirada, y paso por al lado de ella iba a seguir su camino, pero aquella parte celosa de la rubia no pudo contener- aléjate de natsu- fue lo que le susurro la chica para luego salir de ahí, dejando a la albina sin reaccionar

Erza siguió a lucy, aquella rubia que iba enfrente de ella, era muy diferente a como habitualmente la veía, la rubia estaba seria, mirando solo hacia enfrente

-¿lucy?-le llamo y vio que la rubia se detuvo…se giró lentamente y miraba a erza con una cara apenada y preocupada.-¿q-que paso?

-waaaa….-se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y corrió a los brazos de erza, quien la recibió sorprendida, pero solo dejó que se mantuviera así…más tarde le preguntaría

Lucy por su parte tenía un revoltijo en la cabeza- _¡¿Qué estás haciendo lucy?!¡Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a una niña tan linda!, ¡eres una idiota!, de seguro natsu todavía la quiere y tú le andas insultando!...(seee lucy es muy inocente)…-_la rubia sollozaba en voz baja, después de todo ella odiaba la violencia, definitivamente debía controlar el lado oscuro que tenía_…¡¿Qué diría natsu si se entera?!..._-sin darse cuenta la rubia iba siendo llevada con erza hasta llegar con los chicos

-¡lucy!-gritaron preocupados tanto gray como natsu, mientras veían a la rubia en brazos de la pelirroja-¿Qué le paso?

-no pasó nada, solo choco con una chica…-no quiso especificar-y bueno paso a derramar su bebida encima de la ropa

-eso no es motivo para que estés así, lucy…-le sonrió natsu…-p-pero creo que deberías…cambiarte-repentinamente las mejillas del pelirosa se tiñeron rosadas y erza extrañada se percató de un detalle….al ser blanca la polera de lucy. Y estar mojada…se podría decir que algo de su ropa interior se translucía….

-¡kyaa!-grito juvia cuando también se percató de aquello…-c-creo que deberíamos irnos…para que lucy-san pueda cambiarse

-s-si…-apoyo la escarlata…-además creo que los efectos del alcohol harán efecto pronto….-señalo la chica…

-entonces nosotras nos adelantamos-propuso la peli celeste mientras se ponía de pie, los chicos le siguieron y sin perder tiempo natsu cubrió a lucy con su chaqueta…

El grupo de amigos iba directo a la salida, Jellal había sido el encargado de pagar la cuenta por las bebidas que habían tomado…antes de poder llegar a la puerta, su salida se vio interrumpida

-¡natsu!, te encontré-grito la albina acercándose al chico y abrazándolo de inmediato

-¿lisanna?-pregunto extrañado este…-lo siento pero vamos de salida-dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de esta

-ehhhh…-dijo ella con decepción, de pronto su visa se posó en los acompañantes del chico, erza, gray, Jellal y otra chica rara…repentinamente vio una cabellera rubia..¡Era misma chica con la que había chocado! Y es más ¡llevaba la chaqueta de natsu!-¡tú de nuevo!-grito ella separándose de natsu y apuntando a lucy

La rubia por su parte había cambiado su expresión de sorpresa por una seria…ambas chicas se miraban directamente a los ojos, los que estaban alrededor podrían sentir el fuerte aura que las rodeaba bastaba decir algo y creían que se desataría un desastre…aunque el imaginarse a esa hermosa rubia peleando con la linda peliblanca no sería tan mala idea después de todo…

-¿De nuevo?-se preguntó el pelirosa- ya habías visto a _lucy_?-aunque por supuesto el despistado de natsu era el único en no notar la situación en la que se encontraba

-_lucy-_se repitió en la cabeza_. Lucy….¡lucy!,_ la estúpida chica que quería quietarle a su natsu…sin pensarlo dos veces la miro desafiante y abrazo a natsu por el cuello acercándolo a ella…sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa que puso la rubia

-oye-lisa- pero antes de poder seguir, la albina junto sus labios con los de él…sorprendido no hizo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse…la escena se llevó la mirada da los presentes, pero muy especialmente la de lucy, quien miro con los ojos abiertos aquella escena quela hacia sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho…

No duro más de 10 segundos, pero para la rubia fue una eternidad. Se separaron lentamente y la albina sonrió- _es mío-_ decía su sonrisa la cual iba dirigida únicamente a la rubia

Natsu reacciono un poco después…_¡que rayos había sido eso!_

La rubia no supo cómo responder ante la mirada que le dirigía lisanna por lo que solo pudo agachar la cabeza desilusionada. Luchaba porque las lágrimas que estaban por salir no se hicieran presentes

Los espectadores aun miraban atónitos la escena pero solo atinaron aplaudir (¿?), desde la distancia el rubio que estaba pendiente de lucy estaba a punto de hacerse presente al ver que su protegida no estaba bien, pero todo intento se detuvo al ver que la pelirroja de antes tomaba a lucy de la mano y la sacaba de ahí

-vamos lucy-la escarlata le sonrió a la chica y esta solo asintió tomándola de la mano…pasaron al lado de natsu, quien aún no se explicaba lo que había ocurrido y con tres simples palabras erza lo hizo volver a la realidad- _lucy estaba aquí-_fue lo último que escucho antes de ser arrastrado a la salida por gray, lisanna sonrió con satisfacción algo había logrado…

* * *

-creo que será mejor que volvamos- propuso Jellal mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto

-yo iré a dejar a juvia a su casa…nos vemos- dijo el peli azul mientras se acercaba a lucy- duerme bien ¿sí?-le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos

-s-si…-contesto la rubia…el chico la miro con un poco de pena sin saber porque no se resistió a las ganas de abrazarla…para luego ir con juvia

-fue un gusto-dijo ella educadamente, mientras se juntaba con gray para poder irse

-espero nos volvamos a ver juvia-dijo la escarlata a lo que la peli celeste asintió y así sin más se fueron, luego de haberse despedido de todos

-creo que es nuestro turno ¿no?...-Jellal fue el primero en subir y le abrió las puertas a los demás ni lucy ni natsu pronunciaban ninguna palabra el trayecto fue en completo silencio….y una vez que llegaron, erza se despidió de su hermanita y del idiota de natsu

* * *

-adiós erza-nee, Jellal-san- el chico aun no era de confianza para la rubia

La pareja se despido y se subieron nuevamente al auto

-¿preocupada por lucy?-le pregunto Jellal mientras veía como la pelirroja miraba en dirección a la casa de natsu

-si…Jellal…tengo un favor que pedirte-dijo ella recordando la idea que tenía en mente

-si me pides un favor espero tener al menos una recompensa-dijo galán

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto ella recobrando su postura de frialdad que tenía frente a el

-no lo se…algo así como un be-

-si pides algo estúpido hare que desees nunca haber nacido-solo esto basto para que todo pensamiento impuro que tuviera el chico se esfumara

-b-bien…-respiro profundamente ante de volver a hablar- ¿Qué deseas erza?

-veras…-no paso mucho tiempo hasta que hubo terminado la explicación…el chico sonrió y accedió…conseguir aquello era pan comido

* * *

Lucy y natsu seguían sin hablar…había un silencio incomodo pero la chica iba metida en su mundo y natsu la miraba preocupado…no la había visto así desde que había llegado…

-lu-antes de poder hablar la chica le miro y sonrió

-iré a darme un baño jeje- y dicho esto se fue directo al cuarto de baño…el chico suspiro…pensando en lo que había hecho lisanna y lo que había dicho erza_…¿le habrá afectado a lucy?-_se preguntó…con pesadez se dejó caer en el sillón…pensar no le iba bien y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así porque cuando se levantó se percató de que lucy ya no estaba en el baño y de hecho se había ido a dormir…

Con mucho cuidado ingreso al cuarto de la rubia y la miro, su rostro tan calmado y tierno…muchos lo envidiarían por esto…se sentó al borde de la cama y se dio cuenta de algo…¡tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla!, sus labios se veían tan tentadores…quería tratar de reprimí el impulso, pero poco a poco se iba acercando hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella…y solo eso basto para volverlo loco…

-eres muy especial para mi lucy- ni él supo porque dijo eso, pero las palabras simplemente se le salieron, salió del cuarto dejando a una lucy completamente sonrojada y muy feliz por dentro…¡él había intentado besarle! Eso era mucho mejor a que ella lo hubiese hecho, ya con cansancio cerro los ojos y se acomodó en la almohada…

Por como actuaban natsu y lucy la mañana siguiente pareciera que lo de lisanna nunca hubiese pasado, sonreían nuevamente entre si y aquel tenso ambiente de anoche se había esfumado por completo, de hecho natsu podía apreciar que la sonrisa de lucy era mucho más hermosa ahora a antes

Se la pasó el fin de semana riendo, comiendo, jugando y viendo películas…

Pero desgraciadamente el día lunes había llegado…y para natsu significaba ir a la preparatoria, para lucy, tener que dejar de ver a natsu hasta la tarde…o al menos eso creían los dos

Gracias a lucy, natsu ya se estaba acostumbrando a levantarse temprano y mientras el chico tomaba desayuno, su amiga erza lo interrumpió entrando con un fuerte portazo

-¿erza?-se preguntó este, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el uniforme que traía. Era de chica- ¿Por qué traes tu uniforme?, no vas a ir hoy?-la chica simplemente lo ignoro y fue al cuarto de lucy…

El pelirosa sin entender volvió a su desayuno, pero en cuanto tenía el café en las manos, el otro amigo que tenía lo sorprendió con un grito haciendo que el pelirosa se le derramara el café en las manos. Suerte que estaba tibio

-¡qué haces aquí gray!- su amigo peli azul estaba con una boba sonrisa y lo tomo de los hombros sorprendiendo aún más al pelirosa

-¿es verdad?-pregunto el peli azul mientras natsu lo miraba confundido ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?...pero toda duda que tuviera se esfumo cuando vio a lucy salir de su cuarto con el uniforme de su preparatoria….

-pero que-antes de formular cualquier palabra gray fue corriendo a abrazar a su dulce hermanita

-desde mañana, lucy ira a nuestra preparatoria-le aclaro la pelirroja dejado a natsu con la boca tan abierta que casi podía llegar al piso

-¡¿QUEEE?!-fue lo último que se escuchó en la casa del pelirosa_..¿Cómo que lucy iría a la misma preparatoria?...eso no ¡definitivamente no! ¡Qué haría con esos pervertidos!_ La falda de lucy era cortísima muy al estilo anime y la blusa se acomodaba perfectamente a sus curvas_….¡qué clase de venganza era esta erza!..._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Prox cap:**_

"_-yo soy lucy heartfilia, es un placer-sonrió dulcemente la chica llamando la atención de esos pervertidos como los llamaba natsu"_

* * *

"_-lucy-susurro con malicia la peliblanca reina del salón"_

* * *

"_-¡maldición!-grito el pelirosa llamando la atención de su amigo_

_-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto confundido el peli azul, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar lo que le dijo su amigo_

_-Loke volvió-"_

* * *

"_-¿Qué hacías con lucy?-pregunto mas que molesto el pelirosa_

_-nada que a ti te importe-respondió desafiante el __rubio,__ mientras fusilaba a natsu con la mirada.."_

* * *

_**Chan chan chan XD jajjaja ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lucy lisanna rivales?¿natsu se pondrá celoso? Eso será un misterio wuajajja**_

_**Lamento mucho la demora de este cap, pero la señorita inspiración se había ido de vacaciones a la playa XD jaja espero les haya gustado el cap **_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**Roci-chan heartfilia:** hahhaha el fic es Nalu así que lucy se quedara obviamente con Sting D Jajajja naa~ tu tranqui que este fic es 100% natsu y lucy :D gracias por el review n.n

**Neko no me:** jaja gracias la verdad es que a mí también se me hizo cierto el cap anterior, pero ni modo jeje, el pasado de lucy lo hará saber Sting en el próximo cap, aclarara un poco más las cosa es por eso que en el siguiente cap, lucy ya sabe al menos que su apellido es heartfilia :D gracias por el review y la lectura espero te haya gustado este cap hehe

**Eliiotaku:** pues ten por seguro que siempre que vea un review tuyo lo agradeceré en el siguiente cap hehe siempre hago eso excepto cuando no tengo tiempo n.n hehe me agrada mucho cuando me agregan el "chan" gracias :D por el review la lectura y tus lindas palabras hehe saludos!

**PatashifyDragneel:** majo-chan! Se vienen los celos XD jaja ya verás cómo lucy y lisanna terminaran llevándose esto es solo el principio jeje espero te haya gustado este cap ¡saludos! Y gracias por el review!

**Yipi:** jjajja ya veras que la rivalidad de natsu y sting comenzara en el próximo cap :D jajja seee a erza y jellal los quiero hacer como misaki y usui jeje me parecen que se adaptan a los personajes :) agradesco tu review n.n espero te haya gustado este cap hehe saludos!

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan:** Jajja gracias por responder a mis raras preguntas D le has acertado un poco de todo n.n te has acercado mucho, mucho hehe espero te hay gustado este cap ¡muchísimas gracias ´por el review!, saludos!

**Bella-niuXD:** primero que nada gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero haya sido así también en este cap! :D saludos ya sabes la sorpresa de erza jiji y el encuentro de natsu y Sting se verá en el Prox :D

**Babby-Vanne:** seee eres genial ajjaja, pues ya has visto lo que hizo lisanna, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior espero te haya gustado este cap también jeje gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Alex:** jaja ya verás lo celos en su mejor momento en el próximo cap n.n claro que leeré tu fic! N.n encantada jeje gracias por el review y la lectura saludos

**Guest:** Jajja seee pobre juvia n.n tranqui, Sting está por completo preocupado por lucy y no haría nada que le afectara…creo jajaja naa. Tranqui no mas XD has acertado completamente con lo de erza….me pregunto si eres psíquico o yo soy muy obvia Jajja saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura!

**JessiEvans:** aww gracias en serio, me sacas una boba sonrisa con tus palabras de hecho el ego se me sube ajjaja XD ok no. Naa. No soy una profesional solo una chica entusiasmada con la pareja Nalu jajjaja gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**TheSecretDark21:** lucy si pero natsu aún no jejeje en el próximo cap si o si, seee pobre de juvia pero ya aclarado el malentendido sea muuuuuuy buena con lucy n.n saludos y gracias por el review :D

**Lucypokemon:** jajaj gracias me alegro que te haya gustado, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura!

**MerryHannonNyan:** jajaj gracias por responder a mis preguntas XD pues ya has visto lo que paso, te has acercado mucho a lo que paso n.n gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D saludos!

**Infinity Infinytum:** wiiiiiii un regalo, los chocolates que me dieron se me acabaron muy rápido u.u jajaja en fin gracias por el review y la lectura sé que detestas a Sting XD jajaja pobre! Yo voy a entrar a clases muy pronto y no quiero TT_TT jaja saludos y besos cuídate!( estaré esperando mi regalo °w°)

**dened01**: gracias me alegra que te guste, quiero hacer de juvia una chica tierna dulce pero a la vez con esa misma imaginación que en el anime XD jaja espero te haya gustado este cap n.n saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** no te preocupes eli-chan me alegra saber que te guste hehe espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado, se lo mucho que odias a lisanna así que imagino lo que hiciste cuando viste lo del beso XD perdón por eso hehe, en fin saludos y cuídate mucho! :D

**Maeb**: jaja de nada, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n lamento la demora jaja saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Moka shijagami:** lucy lisanna encuentro listo-natsu y Sting próximo capítulo jajaj espero te haya gustado este cap saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura

**Fairy-Osphim:** jajaj gracia me alegro que te guste n.n el próximo cap, encuentro de Sting y natsu no te lo pierdas (sueno como a un comercial XD) jajjaja en fin gracias por tu review y la lectura hehe saludos!

* * *

_**Les agradezco la paciencia :D saludos cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo cap, el cual subiere lo más pronto posible n.n**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	6. Inicio de los problemas para Natsu

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 6~

-ya te lo dije natsu, no me importan tus estúpidos comentarios, lucy vendrá con nosotros sí o sí, ya lo decidí- tanto natsu como gray sabían a la perfección que cuando una idea surgía en la cabeza de la escarlata no había quien la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión, y el que hubiese escogido que lucy también fuera a la preparatoria hacia que natsu debatiera constantemente

-por cierto lucy, te ves muy linda-le dijo el peli azul mientras observaba como el uniforme se le adaptaba muy bien a la rubia, la sonrisa que tenía él en el rostro no se la quitaba nadie, la idea de que su linda lucy estuviera con él, en el mismo salón, llamando la atención….especialmente de los hombres…_esos pervertidos_…-de golpe se levantó del sillón llamando la atención de los presentes- ¡lucy no puede ir!-grito con sus celos de hermano hirviendo

-ahora tu…-la pelirroja suspiro, es que ¿no había forma de que esos dos aceptaran la idea de que lucy fuera con ellos? ¿Qué había de malo con eso?

-¡te unes a mi compañero!-dijo sonriente el pelirosa mientras chocaba puños con su amigo, estaban dispuestos a hacer que la linda lucy no pasara malos ratos con eso pervertidos…-¡al fin tengo un aliado!-grito más emocionado, pero su atención se fijó en la rubia que se había posicionado frente a ellos

-gray-nii- lo llamo dulcemente-¿me veo mal?, ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto con un puchero y las mejillas sonrojadas, esta imagen basto para que gray se uniera al lado de erza

-¡traidor!-le recrimino natsu al ver cómo tan rápidamente su compañero había cambiado de opinión

-bien, está decidido, cuando volvamos hoy, iremos de compras con lucy para ver sus materiales y lo demás- la pelirroja fue la primera en salir luego de haberse despedido de la rubia, le siguió gray y por último natsu quien continuaba reclamando, pero aun así se despidió con una sonrisa de lucy después de todo la idea era de erza y no de ella...

* * *

~o~

Nuevamente la chica quedo sola en casa…suspiro, pero una sonrisa se cubrió su rostro cuando volvió a mirar su uniforme, estar en el mismo lugar que natsu, era muy feliz con esa idea en la cabeza, tanto así que no se percató de que su guardián estaba sentado en medio de la sala

-hola Sting-le saludo la chica con naturalidad, mientras iba avanzando a su cuarto se detuvo y volvió corriendo a la sala- ¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?!

-tengo algo que decirte- le dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en el sillón más largo de ahí…- es mucho así que deberías sentarte- en todo momento el chico había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, por lo que se sorprendió cuando vio a lucy sentada frente a él con una ropa que podía definir como para ir al colegio o algo así

-¿Qué es?-pregunto ella insegura, y sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio que el chico se le acerca muy peligrosamente, hasta quedar sentado al lado de ella

-¿ves esto?-señalo un aro que tenía el chico en su oreja izquierda, la chica asintió- pues aquí está toda tu memoria- le dijo este sorprendiendo a la rubia- ¿quieres saber que paso?-ella bajo la mirada y asintió levemente, tenía miedo, miedo de saber qué fue lo que la trajo este mundo…con natsu…

* * *

~o~

-ya no seguiré escuchando tus quejas natsu, al próximo comentario-la chica se giró con un aura demoniaca- serás mi saco de boxeo ¿de acuerdo?- el pelirosa dijo que si inmediatamente, aceptaba su derrota en contra de erza

-por cierto erza- le llamo su atención gray-. ¿Cómo hiciste para que lucy pudiera entrar?

-fue un favor…-dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos- ¿q-que?-pregunto ya nerviosa frente a esa incomoda mirada que le dirigían

-¿un amigo?-dijeron al unísono y con un tono totalmente burlón

-es un idiota-y así fue como finalizo esa pequeña conversación, los chicos por otra parte solo pensaron en un nombre para aquella actitud _"Jellal"_

La conversación que hicieron después no fue muy importante, charlaban de cosas estúpidas mientras la pelirroja solo se dignaba a caminar, había llamado la atención de sus amigos más de una vez al ver como discutían por cualquier cosa

Una vez que llegaron a la famosa preparatoria un grupo de chicas no tardó en llegar a donde estaba natsu y rodearlo, para sorpresa de erza y gray, así también como la de natsu

-¡¿has vuelto con lisanna?!-¡¿Por qué con ella?!- ¿Qué fue ese beso?-¿Por qué no me eliges a mí?-preguntas y preguntas hacían las chicas mientras el pelirosa miraba sin entender nada, ¿Qué era eso de que él y lisanna habían vuelto?...sus preguntas cesaron cuando repentinamente llego la nombrada peliblanca con una sonrisa de superioridad

Estaba dispuesta a decirles a todos que ella y natsu habían vuelto, pero todo plan que hubiese hecho se arruino cuando el pelirosa le grito a los cuatro vientos que ella y él no habían vuelto… _¡estúpido natsu!-_ se dijo internamente…bueno lo dejaría pasar…después de todo tenía todo el año para conquistarlo, sin tener la presencia de esa rubia molestándolo por ahí

Y ahora que recordaba, cuando vio por primera vez a la rubia, su impresión no fue más que la de una chica bruta, pero cuando la desafío con la mirada supo que era su rival perfecta, además de que sería muy mentirosa si no reconociera la envidia que le tenía por tener esos ojos color chocolates que lucían tan dulcemente con la piel de esta, además ¡¿Qué le pasaba con ese cuerpo tan desarrollado?! Era obvio que esa rubia tendría la envidia de muchas chicas, pero en fin, sin ella rodeando a natsu tenía la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlo de vuelta

Tan metida en sus pensamientos iba la peliblanca que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando ya no había así nadie en la entrada…después de todo ya habían tocado el timbre…¡si llegaba tarde le echaba toda la culpa a la chica de ojos chocolates!

* * *

~o~

-heartfilia- susurro la rubia mientras miraba el piso con una cara de tristeza…lamentablemente al tratar de usar el dichoso arete, la energía que tenía Sting había disminuido considerablemente, era como si la magia que tenía él fuera siendo consumida mientras la chica veía su historia, se preocupó enormemente al ver que el chico se debilitaba así que decidió solo ver una parte de su memoria, para no exponerlo más….el rubio la regaño, pero ella solo le sonrió, ya tendría tiempo, pudo ver sus recuerdos mejor, por ahora solo alcanzo a ver que vivía en una gran casa, vio a sus padres pero no sus rostros, al parecer ella se veía muy feliz, y lo último que supo del recuerdo fue que se llamaba lucy heartfilia

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto ella al chico que ahora se encontraba tomando agua

-sí, no es nada, no te preocupes torpe…-dijo él con una sonrisa que logro poner nerviosa a la chica

-y-ya veo…-

De la anda el chico sintió una presencia, no era de este mundo…no…pertenecía al mismo mundo de dónde venían lucy y él. Pero ¿Quién era?..."_energía negativa_"-pensó…era un demonio…y no uno cualquiera…probablemente ese demonio había venido a buscar a lucy….el chico se retiró del lugar con su actitud de superioridad, no le advirtió nada a la chica para no preocuparla…y sin más se fue

-eres muy frio Sting…-murmuro ella una vez que vio que el chico había desaparecido

* * *

~o~

Como siempre casi nadie tomaba en cuenta lo que decía el profesor que estaba dando clases, la mayoría se dedicaba a conversar, reírse, o hacer otras cosas, gray por su parte se encontraba divertido mientras jugaba a tirarse papeles con un compañero, mientras que natsu por su parte observaba a sus compañeros…todos…todos eran unos pervertidos…habían algunos tratando de coquetear, y otros más sinvergüenzas trataban de ver debajo de las faldas de sus compañeras…una terrible imagen se le vino a la cabeza _" una dulce lucy con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras alguien parecido a un lobo trababa de abrazarla mientras le lanzaba una mirada nada santa"_ –se cayó de la silla cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel lobo que había imaginado era él…¡_porque rayos él era el lobo!..._

-se sentó nuevamente por suerte nadie había visto su caída, se desparramó en la mesa pensando que iba a hacer con lucy, cuando una voz lo saco de su mundo

-pareces estar en una situación complicada dragneel-dijo una linda chica de cintillo que estaba frente a él

-ah…hola Levy…-dijo este sin muchos ánimos

~impresión de Levy sobre natsu~

Un completo idiota que al parecer siente algo por lu-chan

-no me interesan tus problemas, solo quería saber cómo estaba lu-chan -dijo esta de la manera más fría, la verdad es que tener amigos no le interesaba, pero desde que vio lucy unas ganas inmensas de estar con ella como su amiga llegaron

-eres muy fría sabes…ella está bien…de hecho te tengo una sorpresa-la chica levanto una ceja de manera interrogante- adivina quién viene mañana a estudiar con nosotros

La chica estaba a punto de decirle que no le hablara con estúpidas adivinanzas, pero una sonrisa se posó en su rostro cuando una idea se le vino a la mente- lu-chan va a venir-dijo apenas y sin más que decir se fue con una sonrisa, dejando a natsu con menos ánimos…

_¡¿Por qué demonios todos querían a lucy en la preparatoria con todo eso pervertidos?! ¿Es que acaso él era el único que se daba cuenta de eso?!_

* * *

~o~

El receso por fin llego, y como siempre natsu y gray se fueron a reunir con erza, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica no estaba en su sala…¿Dónde andaba?...no le tomaron importancia al asunto sabiendo que ella era la presiente estudiantil

* * *

~o~

Mientras que en el patio trasero de la preparatoria están erza y Jellal, este último estaba recostado en el césped mientras ella trataba de verlo con frialdad, pero el ver ese rostro tan tranquilo de él, la hacía ponerse nerviosa, y mientras trataba de quitar ese adorable sonrojo de sus mejillas despertó al chico con un grito

-uhm…-el peli celeste comenzó a parpadear constantemente para luego sonreír al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente- erza…

-aquí esta-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, mientras le entregaba una cajita al chico…el la recibió y sonrió al ver el contenido

-y-yo cumplí con el favor que te debía, ahora-sin esperárselo el chico la jalo de la muñeca hasta hacerla caer, y ambos terminaron tumbados en el piso, aunque la chica sobre él-q-que estás haciendo-decía ella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero el chico la abrazo fuertemente para impedir que ella se fuera

-¿no puedo darte un abrazo como agradecimiento?-dijo él muy coqueto, la chica apoyo sus manos en el pecho de este tratando de esconder su rostro sonrojado

-y-ya me hiciste un favor…así que…-no encontraba las palabras ¡¿Por qué demonios ese chico podía hacerla ver tan débil?!- j-Jellal…-susurro apenas, y el chico sonrió, dejo de abrazarla y ambos terminaron sentados en el césped

-debe estar delicioso- dijo él a la chica mientras tomaba un pedazo del sándwich que le había preparado ella

-no es la gran cosa- ni ella sabía porque seguía ahí, solo tenía que haberle dado el sándwich e irse , pero algo la hacía permanecer en donde estaba, con mucho valor miro el rostro del chico y vio como este mantenía sus ojos cerrados degustando el sándwich…repentinamente el chico abrió los ojos y se topó con el sonrojado rostro de la chica, motivo por el cual el tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero aparto la mirada rápidamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta..

-esta rico…-dijo tratando de recobrar su compostura de galán…- me ha encantado, no podía esperar menos de ti erza…-esta vez ya estaba como nuevo

-q-que bueno….-la chica miro a su izquierda y vio como un grupo de jóvenes femeninas miraban el lugar en donde están ellos dos…suspiro con cansancio y se puso de pie- nos vemos- estaba dispuesta a irse sin decir nada más, pero el repentino llamado del chico la hizo darse vuelta de nuevo

-gracias-dijo este, ella sonrió, le mostro una sonrisa que nunca había visto, estaba llena de diversión y sinceridad

-de nada- y sin más que decir se fue, pero lamentablemente se fue tan rápido que no pudo notar el sonrojo en la cara del chico…uno que superaba con creces todos los que ella había tenido…

-porque me haces esto erza..-dijo divertido para luego seguir disfrutando de su comida…

* * *

~o~

Luego de unos 15 minutos el receso se dio por acabado y a última hora los chicos se habían encontrado con erza, esta simplemente mintió diciendo que estaba en algo relacionado con el consejo. La clases siguieron normalmente y en la ultima hora el profesor le pidió a gray que fuera por unos papeles a secretaria mientras tanto, el docente aprovecho que todos estaba en silencio para dar dos informaciones

-atención, sé que estamos empezando el año y que muy pronto será el festival, pero quiero darles dos anuncios…-los alumnos milagrosamente le pusieron atención.-quiero decirles que el señor Loke, que todos conocemos ya fue dado de alta en el hospital por lo que posiblemente mañana venga a la preparatoria- frente a esto los comentarios entre las chicas fueron los esperados y es que regresaba a la preparatoria uno de los alumnos más codiciados desde secundaria…- una vez que el profesor calmo a las chicas se preparó para dar la siguiente información- y él no es el único que vendrá mañana. Al parecer recibirán a una alumna nueva, es de intercambio, espero que la traten con respeto-frente a esto ahora los hombres fueron los alegres

Natsu miraba indiferente a los demás, hasta que ciertos comentarios lo hicieron encender su alerta de celos

_-¿Cómo crees que sea?-¿será bonita?-si es linda la hago mi novia_- _hace tiempo que tengo ganas de besar…-_ y así siguieron los comentarios haciendo que natsu pusiera una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera

_¿Besar a lucy?¿uno de esos idiotas como su novio?...¡ja! __sobre su cadáver__…y el de erza y gray…_

Estaba a punto de discutir con aquellos idiotas, pero la llegada de gray al salón con unos papeles fue suficiente como para que cesaran los murmullos

Natsu se dejó caer nuevamente en la mesa, problemas…eso era lo que traería la llegada de lucy_…¡Loke!..._recordó de pronto…¡oh no! El estaba seguro de que podía espantar a eso idiotas de la rubia, pero a Loke?, no había chica que no cayera a sus pies…¡y si Loke se fijaba en la rubia!

-¡maldición!. Grito el pelirosa llamando la atención de su

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto confundido el peli azul, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo

-Loke volvió- el pelirosa puso un semblante serio…esto era definitivamente malo…

-eso si es complicado-apoyo el peli azul conociendo la actitud de casanova que tenía el compañero nombrado

-les dije que sería un problema que entrara…-susurró el pelirosa y repentinamente recibió el golpe de su amigo

-vamos, cambia la cara, no tienes por qué preocuparte, desde que vi a lucy por primera vez me percaté …de que tú le gustas- frente a esto el pelirosa se sonrojo de golpe y desvió su mirada, la imagen de él rozando sus labios con los de lucy se le vino a la mente…y así decía que los demás eran pervertidos…

* * *

~o~

Finalmente termino el día de clases y rápidamente el grupo de amigos se fue un busca de lucy…para sorpresa de pelirosa lisanna no le hablo en todo el día…y para erza su sorpresa fue que no volvió a ver a Jellal

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa y lucy no tardo en contrales que había recordado algo, omitió el hecho de que Sting su guardián la había visitado, los chicos le sonrieron y le llevaron al centro comercial, disfrutaron un día de compras…bueno salvo por natsu y gray quienes fueron los encargados de llevar las bolsas…se detuvieron un momento para comer helados, erza y natsu fueron por el postre dejando a gray y lucy en una de las mesa con todas las bolsas

-gray-nii- lo llamo lucy, este solo le pregunto qué pasaba- ¿Cómo esta juvia-nee?- el chico sonrió al ver el nombre que la daba la rubia a su amiga

.-está muy bien jaja ¿Por qué lo preguntas-

-porque quería saber cómo estaba la novia de gray-nii- dijo sencillamente el chico se sonrojo y trato de negarlo pero en ese instante llegaron erza y natsu con los postres, pronto el tema fue olvidado y erza no paraba de decir lo emocionada que estaba con el día de mañana…tanto así que ni siquiera se percataron cuando ya era el otro día..~

* * *

~o~

Natsu estaba sentado en el sillón…debía planear algo para que lucy no atrajera la atención_….¡eso es!_ La idea de que la chica usara lentes y un peinado de nerd le venía como anillo al dedo, sonrió y cuando iba a decirle su plan a lucy esta salió de su cuarto perfectamente vestida con el uniforme…con las mejillas sonrojadas y una dulce sonrisa se dirigió a natsu

-¿c-como me veo?-le pregunto tímidamente, esta vez no pudo reprimir su sonrojo, ¡con un demonio! La chica que tenía al frente era bellísima y no solo por fuera por dentro era una lindura…tarda un poco en poder responder y es que estaba embobado

-hermosa-dijo simplemente, las mejillas de la chica tomaron más color y bajo la cara apenada

La puerta se abrió de golpe y repentinamente lucy se vio envuelta en los brazos de erza y gray, una vez que la chica tomo su mochila salieron de la casa

Erza iba perdida en su mundo de felicidad, natsu iba con las manos en los bolsillos y gray de pronto paro llamando su atención

-erza- la llamo…-l-lucy sabe algo de preparatoria?- la pregunta los dejo helados, a todos menos a lucy, como si una tormenta se aproximara los chicos se deprimieron…no contaban con que tal vez lucy no sabía anda…erza se golpeó mentalmente y natsu sonrió tal vez esta era la oportunidad para hacer que la chica no fuera a la preparatoria

-lucy-la llamo erza…- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la rubia asintió- mmm…sabes ¿Cuándo fue la 1era guerra mundial?-pregunto dudosa…tenía miedo de que lucy no pudiera responder

-sí, Entre 1914 y 1918, Motivada por conflictos imperialistas entre las potencias europeas, la "gran guerra", como se denominó originalmente a la Primera guerra mundial, implicó a toda la población de los estados beligerantes, así como a la de sus colonias respectivas. La causa inmediata que provocó el estallido de la primera guerra mundial fue el asesinato del archiduque de Austria-Hungría, Francisco Fernando, en Sarajevo, Servia (posterior Yugoslavia), el 28 de junio de 1914.-respondio con simpleza la chica dejando a natsu y gray con la boca abierta

-esa es mi hermanita-dijo erza con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-espera…-la detuvo esta vez gray…- puedes resolver esta ecuación?….el chico pensó un poco y luego le dio el problema 3x2 + 3x - 18 = 0….¿cuáles son las dos soluciones?

La chica puso su dedo índice en el mentón y sonrió- si se hacen con la formula general las dos soluciones son 2 y -3

-no esperaba menos de ti- dijo esta vez el orgullos hermano mayor y sin más que preguntar fueron a la preparatoria…se separaron en la entrada, erza acompaño a lucy a la oficina del director y gray con natsu fueron a sus salones

* * *

~o~

Mientras iban entrando se percataron de la gran cantidad de chicas que habían en la puerta-_Loke_ automáticamente, y así era, el playboy número 1 de la preparatoria había vuelto

Pasaron casi de milagro y el timbre sonó, rápidamente las admiradoras abandonaron el lugar y el profesor entro

-bienvenido señor Loke-dijo el docente mientras Loke solo sonreía, había estado viendo a las chicas y todas le parecían lindas…sería un buen año para jugar…- bien como ya han visto el señor Loke está de vuelta y…su compañera nueva también ha llegado…por favor adelante

Con mucha timidez la rubia ingreso al salón, ya no estaba acompañada de erza y en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro los silbidos y las miradas libidinosas se hicieron presentes, dejando a natsu y gray con una venita en la sien

-yo soy lucy heartfilia, es un placer-sonrió dulcemente la chica llamando la atención de esos pervertidos como los llamaba natsu

-es un gusto tenerla en nuestro salón señorita-

Lisanna vio impresionada como había llegado la rubia…los planes que tenía con natsu se le destruían de a poco, pero… ella ya había besado a natsu rente a la rubia…ahora podía hacer cosas incluso mejores…-lucy-susurro con malicia la peliblanca reina del salón… no permitiría que la rubia le robara la atención

Por otro lado estaba Loke, ¡que mejor momento para volver! cuando una diosa estaba frente a él, _¡demonios! _Esa era la chica más linda que había visto…adiós a los juegos que se propuso una meta esa chica iba a ser suya…

-lucy puedes sentarte con…- no falto el pervertido que se ofreció a ser el compañero de banco de la chica

Repentinamente gray se puso de pie y se sentó en un puesto vacío…natsu sonrió al ver esto, pensaba que lo había hecho para que él se sentara con lucy, que buen amigo era gray

-si no le importa, me gustaría sentarme con gray-nii…-dijo la recién llegada tímidamente provocando que todos se sorprendieran con el "nii" que agrego ella…y por otro lado a natsu maldiciendo a su traidor amigo

Gray le susurro a natsu que antes de salir a la casa, le hizo a la rubia prometerle que se iba a sentar con él…natsu se maldijo a si mismo por no haber pensado en esa idea…

Loke se sentó junto a natsu y lucy junto a gray la hora paso rápido y cuando se tocó el timbre como un montón de salvajes los chicos se lanzaron a rodear a lucy, la chica sin entender muy bien sonrió tímidamente, en el salón había un ambiente de ternura por parte de los chicos pero todo se destruyó cuando erza llego a ver a lucy, ella junto con natsu y gray amenazaron a cualquiera que se atreviera propasarse, los alumnos no hacían más que asombrarse, frente al aura protectora que tenía la chica, teniendo de guardaespaldas a natsu gray y erza nadie se atrevía a acercársele, salvo Levy quien en cuanto la vio la fue a saludar…

* * *

~o~

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, Sting seguía los movimientos de aquel demonio que quería encontrar a lucy…repentinamente vio como este se dirigía a toda velocidad a la preparatoria en la que desde hoy iría su protegida, con Una gran velocidad, logro interponerse frente al demonio viéndolo de frente

-porque no me sorprende que seas tú- el "demonio" solo sonrió- que haces aquí…._Gajeel_…-dijo con una voz de profundo rencor

-eso ya lo sabes Sting…vengo por la chica-

-no la tocaras…no mientras yo sea su guardián- el rubio adoptó una postura de pelea, mientras que el pelinegro solo sonreía

-no busco pelea…-el "demonio" transformado en chico se giró- es mejor que estés atento no soy al único al que mandaron- y con esa advertencia el chico con cabellera negra desapareció

-maldición- fue lo único que puso decir la rubia para después ingresar a la preparatoria en busca de la rubia

* * *

~o~

Como era hora del receso erza decidió mostrarle a lucy como era el lugar, lucy miraba fascinada su entorno gray y natsu se habían ofrecido a llevarles los almuerzos una vez que se reunieran en la cafetería

Inesperadamente erza la llamaron por el consejo de mala gana acepto pidiéndole a lucy que se quedara ahí mismo la chica estaba en la parte trasera del patio y una vez que la escarlata desapareció de su vista, frente a ella apareció su guardián

-¡Sting!-grito ella

-cállate…-el rubio vio nuevamente a la rubia y desvió su mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo- estamos en problemas- dijo este, una ganas inmensas de abrazarla o besarla se le hicieron presentes, y lucho mucho para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede?-

-escúchame lucy…-repentinamente el chico la acorralo ente él y un árbol que había ahí…se acercó lentamente a su oído, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, cerro sus ojos, el chico estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente un empujón lo hizo separase de su protegida

Lucy se vio siendo sostenida de la cintura por natsu, quien no parecía muy contento con la escena que acababa de presenciar

-¿Qué hacías con lucy?-pregunto más que molesto el pelirosa

-nada que a ti te importe-respondió desafiante el rubio, mientras fusilaba a natsu con la mirada. Había arruinado su momento con la rubia, este le lanzó una mirada a ella y sin más que decir se dispuso a irse, no tenía ganas de pelear en ese momento

-a donde crees que vas idiota!-le gritó el pelirosa de verdad que ver a lucy en brazos de otro chico lo había cabreado más que los comentarios que hacían sus compañeros

Sting se giró lentamente con una mirada asesina- ¿quieres pelear?- propuso él , ese puro insulto lo había molestado en demasía

-será un placer-contesto le pelirosa, y a pesar de ser lucy la única espectadora no notaba como ya habían iniciado una batalla con la pura mirada

-¿q-que sucede?-pregunto inocente…sin imaginarse lo que estaba por comenzar

.

.

* * *

_**Fin de este cap espero les haya gustado hehe ¿Qué pasara en el futuro? ¿Gajeel es malo? ¿Por qué quieren a lucy? Esto recién comienza jeje**_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**Babby-Vanne: **hola n.n hahha pobre de lisanna XD jeje espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review y la lectura n.n saludos!

**Hikari no kokoro: **hahha gracias n.n por el review y la lectura jeje seee quiero poner a lucy celosa , pero será un encanto n.n gracias nuevamente espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos!

**Alex Darklight: **has acertado con casi todo n.n Sting quiere a lucy más de lo que cree, solo que lo niega, Loke será un dolor de cabeza para natsu y prometo hacer algo con la pareja que me has dado ;) saludos y gracias por el review n.n

**Huachi-sama: **waaaa, no me golpees TT_TT soy muy joven como para ser maltratada Jajajja XD pus si tienes razón con lo de la inspiración hehe lo siento n.n espero este cap haya estado mejor :D saludos y gracias! aprendí una nueva palabra jaja no tenía idea que significaba redundancia n.n

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: jeje creo que he acertado un poquito con lo de la reacción que tendrías con lo de lisanna n.n lo siento he aquí el nuevo cap espero haya sido de tu agrado hehe saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura

**MerryHannonNyan: **me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado hehe saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**PatashifyDragneel**: jaja todo a su tiempo XD espero te haya gustado este cap majo-chan n.n saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura jejeje cuídate!

**dened01: **no sabes cómo me animan tus palabras n.n jajaja como te has imaginado a Sting creo que te has acercado ;) jajaja solo cuando kero tiene su verdadera forma XD saludos! espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado

**Bella-niuXD:** me allegro que te haya gustado el encuentro hehe ya verás el lado sobreprotector de natsu para con lucy n.n saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura

**Harunoakatsuki: **wiiiiiiiiiiii! Nueva lectora jiji me alegra mucho eso n.n me alegra que te haya gustado n.n gracias por tus palabras, el review y la lectura hehe saludos!

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: j**ajaj pues he aquí, este es solo el inicio de los celos de natsu n.n espero hayan sido de tu agrado eje gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!

**Maeb**: jaja me alegro que te haya gustado n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado gracias por el review y la lectura saludos! n.n

**Eliiotaku: **elii-chan sabes que no eres una molestia para mi n.n tranquila esta historia no la voy a abandonar hasta terminarla ;) ajjaja y seee NALUEVER ajjaja gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos!

**Tsuki: **aquí estas Jajja gracias por el review n.n créeme que espero lo mismo pero la señorita inspiración es muy complicada Jajja ;) saludos! cuídate y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado

**roci-chan heartfilia: **jajaja lo que más me hizo reír fue tu parte del sueño ajjaja gracias por el review y la lectura n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos!

**TheSecretDark21**:me alegro que te haya gustado el encuentro ;) espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado ;) saludos gracias por el review y la lectura!

**Fairy-Osphim**: jaja gracias por el review y la lectura n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n saludos! :D

**shion230: **pues estos celos son solo el inicio! n.n no tienes idea de la relación que llevaran Sting y natsu jajjaja sin mencionar a Loke n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura

**TitaniaSS** : ajjaja espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado trato de subir los cap lo antes posible así que las continuación son muy pronto saludos gracias por el review y la lectura jaja

**Ale: **Jajja gracias me alegra que te haya gustado saludos gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado !

**JessiEvans: **siii lucy es un amor n.n cuando hay inspiración no veo el porque no satisfacer a mis lectores jeje n.n saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado !

**Moka shijagami**: gracias por tus palabras el review y la lectura me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, la rivalidad d Sting y natsu se verá con más intensidad en los próximos cap hehe n.n saludos!

**mechita-chan**: woau tu review me llego cuando estaba por publicar el cap ahhaha n.n me alegra mucho que te guste hehe gracias por el review y la lectura n.n saludos :)

* * *

_**Wiiiiiii, me alegro demasiado cuando veo tantos review jeje, es un placer para mi contentarlos con cada cap me siento honrada gracias nuevamente y espero que hayan disfrutado del cap! n.n**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	7. Pasado, Lisanna,Gajeel

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 7~

_Las miradas asesinas continuaban, ambos estaban furiosos, uno de ellos por la interrupción y el otro por no haberlo hecho antes, se acercaron lentamente entre sí, ninguno bajaba la guardia, Sting sabía que si quisiera podría hacerlo desaparecer del mapa, puesto que él tenía magia no como el simple humano que tenía al frente, bastarían solo unos cuantos golpes para dejarlo inconsciente, pero eso no sería suficiente, quería ver al pelirosa humillado, desde un principio no le agrado la idea de que su protegida estuviera bajo el mismo techo ese idiota. Mientras que natsu por su parte, le importaba un comino que tan fuerte fuera su oponente, el haría todo lo posible por desquitar la rabia que tenía contra aquel sujeto,… de partida ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de lucy?, ¡¿Quién era él para tener ese privilegio?!_

* * *

~o~

-_furiosa_-esa era la palabra que calzaba perfectamente con el sentimiento que tenía lisanna en ese mismo momento y la causa era simple, e inclusive tenía nombre apellido: _Lucy Heartfilia_. Desde que la rubia llegó la preparatoria era un revoltijo, los chicos parecían animales detrás de una suculenta presa y las chicas eran las únicas que entendían el sentimiento de la peli blanca, no aceptarían que es envidia, y eso es porque simplemente no tenía nada que envidiar. Salvo por el hecho de que la rubia tenía como mejor amiga a Erza, presidenta estudiantil-Gray, uno de los más populares pero a la vez súper frío con las chicas y a Natsu, su querido Natsu, el cual no hacía más que proteger a la rubia de sus propios compañeros…¡como odiaba que _esa_ chica fuera tan querida!

Pero ella era Lisanna Strauss, nadie más que ella tenía derecho a gobernar la preparatoria, y hoy mismo lo demostraría, humillaría a la rubia, y le demostrará quien manda, en muy pocas horas había logrado crear un plan perfecto para que esa chica entendiera de una vez por todas que natsu era solo de ella

* * *

~o~

-¿u-uhm?...-lucy, quien era la única espectadora de la batalla que iban a protagonizar, no podía entender que era lo que pasaba…hacía ya unos minutos que natsu y Sting se habían encontrado y aun no pasaba nada, solo se miraban atentamente, si bien eso le agradaba al mismo tiempo encontraba un poco absurda su pelea de solo miradas…

_Muerte_- era lo que decían los ojos de ambos rivales sin embargo ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer el primer movimiento, y así se lo llevaron todo el rato, gray quien había llegado con el postre también estaba confundido, pero prefirió ignorarlos y comenzó a comer junto con lucy tal vez esperando que los rivales hicieran algo a aparte de mirarse

* * *

~o~

en la biblioteca, se encontraba Levy quien hacía más de 2 horas que había estado investigando el caso de lucy y pese a todo aun no lograba dar con nada, estaba segura de que ya había oído de esa historia…se desparramo en la mesa, estaba cansada, y tampoco importaba mucho si estaba o no en clases después de todo aún sin ir a la preparatoria podía salir como mejor puntaje debido a su intelecto…-suspiro profundamente la imagen de lucy se le vino a lamente- lu-chan…-susurró, y entonces las energías le volvieron quería ayudar a su amiga de cualquier manera

Utilizo las escalera y con mucho cuidado fue sacando un par de libros, cuando iba bajando y ya le faltaban pocos escalones, sin querer se desequilibró y cayó al piso sentada acompañada de otros libros

-auch..-se quejó pero su vista se fijó en un libro que sobresalía de los demás… ¡ese era el que había estado buscando!- se alegró enormemente y olvido por completo el dolor que hubiese tenido, debía informarles las buenas noticias de inmediato!

* * *

~o~

Ya hartos de las miraditas decidieron pasar a los golpes, mientras que Sting levanto el puño derecho, natsu hizo lo mismo pero con el izquierdo, …si bien natsu como un ser normal debía ser débil grande fue la sorpresa de Sting cuando se percató de que el pelirosa lo hacía muy bien

Gray se puso de pie e intento ir a detenerlos, pero ambos rivales parecían animales salvajes, la pobre lucy solo estaba mirando aterrada la escena de ver a dos de sus amigos pelearse entre si

* * *

~o~

-entonces terminamos- finalizo la reunión la presidenta, luego de haber debatido los temas menos importantes de manera fugas, sin perder tiempo fue corriendo de vuelta donde había dejado a lucy , pero se detuvo unos metros antes para presenciar una extraña escena:

_Natsu, peleando con un desconocido rubio, ambos estaban empezando a sangrar-desvió su mirada a la de lucy- ahí estaba ella mirando con horror como los dos jóvenes se molían a golpes mientras estaba ¿asustada?...-el aura de la pelirroja cambio a uno de muerte- esos dos idiotas la estaban asustando... ¡¿Quiénes se creían que eran?!- con la velocidad característica de ella de un solo golpe logro calmarlos_

-¡¿Qué están haciendo par de idiotas?!-grito lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la preparatoria la escuchase, con ayuda de su gran fuerza los separo enterrando a natsu en el pasto mientras se Sting terminó estrellado en un árbol- ¿estás bien lucy?- el aura de muerte que tenia se esfumo en 1 segundo cuando vio a lucy mirarla con asombro

Cuando lucy se había calmado gray se acercó.. miro un poco asustado de escena, pudo ver como su amigo pelirosa estaba con la cabeza enterrada en el piso y como un desconocido parecía haber chocado con un árbol…- se mantuvo un poco alejado de erza solo por precaución, no quería enfrentarse a ella…

-gray-nii-susurro lucy una vez que se puso de pie con ayuda su hermanita, ya sin importarle si era golpeado por la pelirroja se acercó a lucy y la abrazo, debido a su ternura no pudo contener las ganas de darle amor

La pelirroja solo suspiro, actuó sin pensar al ver que lucy estaba asustada, bueno, cuando despertaran los idiotas les preguntaría que había pasado

-gray, lleva a ese rubio a la enfermería, yo llevare a natsu…-ordeno la chica sin esperar ninguna queja

Lucy primero se acercó a natsu al cual sin preocupación, erza lo jalo terminando como un saco de papas en su hombro, la rubia no paraba de sombrarse por la fuerza de su hermana, luego de ver como la escarlata llevaba a natsu, se dirigió a Sting, sabía que su amigo se recuperaría pronto pero aun así se preocupó por la sangre que salía de su labio

-¿lo conoces lucy?-le pregunto gray una vez que paso uno de los brazos del joven por sobre los suyos-

-s-si- respondió ella un poco insegura, prefería dejar que Sting aclarar todo

* * *

~o~

Como era el receso muchos de los alumnos andaban por los pasillos de la preparatoria y el rumor de que natsu y otro joven estaban siendo llevados a la enfermería se esparció rápidamente

_Lisanna fue de las primeras que quiso ir donde su querido natsu, pero la única mirada de erza la dejo con las ganas, y se enfureció aún más cuando vio que la rubia pasaba a la sala con gran facilidad, de hecho todos en el lugar habían estado comentando sobre la chica nueva, si bien era muy bonita, con un cuerpo envidiable, también conocía a los chicos más populares del lugar, Erza, la presidenta estudiantil la cual era muy seria y estricta con las ordenes que daba, nadie sabía que la chica podía llegar a ser sobreprotectora con alguien siendo que constantemente golpeaba a sus amigos, después estaba Natsu, uno de los más codiciados , si bien sabían que el chico era sociable era increíblemente frio con las chicas excepto por lisanna, ya hora verlo tan sobreprotector como erza…o aún más, y por ultimo ver al distante gray fullbuster, encantado de tener a esa linda rubia en el mismo salón, nadie creía la sonrisa que tuvo toda la hora de clases mientras conversaba con lucy…las únicas opciones que habían eran:_

1)-lucy era una especie de hechicera que lanzo un embrujo en ellos

2) su ternura era lo suficientemente efectiva para hacerlos cambiar

3) era un extraterrestre…bueno era la menos probable, pero eso explicaría un poco el hecho de que esa sensual chica tuviera tanta inocencia…

* * *

~o~

Natsu seguía inconsciente, mientras que Sting ya estaba despierto- fijo su vista en la compañera que tenía a su lado- ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto con un muy mal humor

-n-no es nada-respondió ella con un deje de temor, no le agradaba cuando el rubio era frio…y ahora parecía ser que esa frivolidad aumento 10 veces más, solo esperaba que no ocurriera algo peor…

* * *

~o~

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando por fin el pelirosa comenzó a abrir los ojos, topándose de inmediato con los ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaba-ejem…-encontraba lindos…

-¡natsu!- la rubia sonrió contenta al ver al chico consiente, sin contenerse se abalanzo contra él en un abrazo que generó molestia en el rubio quien aún permanecía en aquel cuarto bajo la amenaza de erza

-¿Qué pas-antes de seguir pudo recordar a la perfección los golpes y la llegada de la pelirroja, su vista se posó en el rubio al cual ya detestaba- ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

El rubio solo desvío la mirada bufando por lo bajo, prefería ignorar a aquel estúpido pelirosa antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por la pelirroja. Este acto logro cabrear a natsu quien se contuvo al ver la mirada de su amiga

-hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, pero ya están por tocar y ustedes siguen heridos así que perecerán aquí-cuando estaban a punto de reclamar erza los interrumpió- ¿está claro?-cabe decir que aquella orden tenía que ser seguida al pie de la letra si no quieran acabar en el hospital- ambos rivales accedieron y justo en ese instante el dichoso timbre se tocó y erza fue la primea en salir, siendo seguida de gray quien le dijo a natsu que ahora él se encargaría de ahuyentar a los pervertidos y por ultimo lucy

-por favor no peleen-lo dijo con un rostro apenado provocando un rubor en ambos jóvenes quienes voltearon su rostro en direcciones opuestas

* * *

~o~

Una vez que solo quedaron el rubio y el pelirosa el ambiente volvía ser tenso

-¿Cómo conoces a lucy?-pregunto natsu quien volteo a ver molesto a quien ya consideraba como rival

-no te importa- el rubio por otra parte no tenía ganas de hablar con ese idiota

-si no me importara no estaría preguntando-

-bueno, pues entonces a mí no me interesa decírtelo-esta vez el rubio se dejó caer en la camilla en la que estaba con las manos tras su nuca en señal de indiferencia, cosa que provoco que el pelirosa solo gruñera por lo bajo.

* * *

~o~

-tranquila lucy, no pasara nada- le dijo la pelirroja al ver a la rubia con una cara de preocupación

-si- definitivamente erza sabia como subirle los ánimos

-cuida de lucy gray, ahora que no está natsu lo más probable es que traten de- antes de seguir el chico le mostro el pulgar como indicación de que todo estaría bien, el peli azul y lucy fueron los primeros en avanzar erza los quedo observando, se dio cuenta de cómo un grupo de chicos se estaba acercando a su amigo y su hermanita

-oh! Miren chico aquí está la belleza transferida-comenzaron los comentarios sin importarles que gray estuviera presente

-hola linda, ¿quieres ir con nosotros a-mientras decía esto el desconocido estaba punto de tocar a lucy de la mano hasta que se vio interrumpido por el peli azul quien por poco quebrar la muñeca de aquel pervertido

-no te permito que la toques-dijo fríamente solo como él sabe- luego de esto, soltó al pobre desconocido y acerco a lucy a su cuerpo, mientras seguía con la mirada de frialdad

-¿soy yo o este lugar está más frio que de costumbre?-pregunto uno de los chicos de ese grupo mientras se abrazaba así mismo- c-creo que fue gray-san…-susurro otro mientras casi podían ver que caía hielo sobre ellos…definitivamente acercase a la linda lucy el día de hoy estaba prohibido

De lejos erza sonrió complacida, ya estaba más tranquila, si bien en natsu casi podía ver que el fuego brotaba de su cuerpo cuando algún chico se le ha cercaba a lucy, en gray podía ver como si una ola de hielo apareciese- con una sonrisa complacida retomo su camino a su sala, pero se topó de frente con Jellal, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el chico volteo la vista y se adelantó a ella…esta solo lo miro extrañada…¿no es aquí en donde él comenzaba a coquetearle?- sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, si él no la molestaba a estaba bien…

* * *

~o~

-oye tú!-grito lisanna mientras se acercaba rápidamente a lucy, y su grupito de amigas miraba a la rubia de manera venenosa

-¿uhm?- la chica nombrada se giró levemente hasta ver el rostro de la albina, suspiro antes de dirigirse a ella, por alguna razón esa chica lograba sacar un lado de ella que no podía controlar

-¿Cómo esta natsu?, ¿Qué le paso? ¡Fue por tu culpa verdad!-comenzó a bombardear a la chica quien solo la miraba indiferente, gray quedó mirando a su hermanita, para después sorprenderse ante la expresión que puso esta

-está bien, no te importa, y no fue culpa mía- respondió ella con esa seriedad que solo mostraba con lisanna- sin más que decir la rubia se alejó de ella y se fue con gray-a juzgar por la mirada de la peliblanca se podía suponer que buscaría venganza ante el comportamiento de su rival….

* * *

~o~

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, lucy estaba preocupada de lo que pudieran estar haciendo sus amigos, y gray se mantenía frio con los demás, el timbre para poder irse sonó y casi de inmediato salieron la mayoría de los alumnos, lucy se adelantó diciéndole a gray que iría a la enfermería, el chico accedió sabiendo que en la preparatoria los hombres ya estaban bastante amenazados, sin embargo de todos los hombres hubo uno solo al cual no parecía importarle las amenazas, no obstante hasta el momento Loke no había hecho ningún movimiento…eso lo calmaba por un lado, pero por el otro había algo que lo incomodaba, en fin debía apresurarse y encontrarse con erza para poder aclarar todo

* * *

~o~

La rubia iba a toda velocidad ignorando de la mejor manera a los chicos que trataban de acercárseles, haciéndoles recordar que erza estaba cerca…pero había un problema…al ser el primer día, no tenía idea de cómo poder llegar a la enfermería, anduvo dando vueltas por ahí, hasta que se topó con un grupo de chicas frente a ella

-¿q-que sucede?-pregunto un poco cohibida al ver las miradas de aquellas chicas

-nada del otro mundo, querida lucy-respondió una voz entre el gran grupo y la rubia pudo reconocerla de inmediato, poco a poco se iba acercando la albina más conocida como lisanna mientras el grupo le abría paso, dando a entender que la chica era la líder

-lisanna…-susurro lucy de manera neutral- ¿Qué quieres?-ante esto la albina sonrió, y se quedó parada frente a lucy, la rubia se percató de que las chicas que la acompañaban llevaban una cubetas, no se imaginaba lo que tenían..

-jaja, ¿Qué sucede lucy-chan?-dijo con un tono burlón- ¿Dónde están tus guardianes?-

-¡de que estas-antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo se fijó que las chicas que traía las cubetas le echaron encima el contenido…_agua_- lucy quedo empapada, pero eso no bastaba por lo que con una sola orden lo siguiente que le arrojaron fue tierra…

La albina sonrió complacida así como también el grupo de chicas que estaba ahí, lucy tenía los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo, estaba empapada y con mucha tierra encima, su ropa era un asco, el pelo estaba todo embarrado y aun no le dirigía una mirada a la peli blanca

La rubia apretó sus puños y lisanna lo noto, esa ropa era nueva, y erza se la había comprado…pero ella no había sido capaz de cuidarla…estaba a punto de encarar a esas chicas hasta que la albina fue la primera en hablar

-esto es solo una bienvenida- dijo con aires de superioridad las demás chicas la apoyaron, pero la reacción que esperaba de lucy no apareció, ella quería ver a la rubia cayendo derrotada y prometiendo alejarse de natsu, pero en vez de eso, la rubia las miraba con los ojos sorprendidos

-¿bienvenida?- se repitió la rubia en voz alta, para después sonreír- eso quiere decir que ¿quieren ser mis amigas?- termino de decir con aquella hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba

Lisanna solo atino a quedarse congelada en su lugar, mientras que el grupito que la acompañaba miraba con la boca abierta a la rubia…¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?!...después de todo lo que le habían hecho…

-pero no te importa que te hayamos embarrado la ropa-dijo una de las chicas

-si era necesario no- sonrió la rubia

Ahora solo había un ambiente de ternura, todas las miradas cariñosas se dirigían a ella, y con una sonrisa las chicas fueron abandonando el lugar

-_¿Por qué hicimos eso?- todo fue por lisanna- lucy es una ternura- si! es una lindura-_ con esta clase de comentarios comenzaron a irse de aquel pasillo para luego dejar a solas a lucy y lisanna

-lisan-

-te odio- le dijo la albina a lucy quien solo la miraba- detesto que seas tan buena con todos…me fastidia que todos te quieran…odio que trates de hacer la perfecta- le termino de decir con sus ojos solo reflejando maldad- y por sobre todas las cosas, odio que me quieras quitar a natsu…¡él es solo mío!-grito de la peor manera posible estaba a punto de pegarle una cachetada a lucy cuando de pronto una voz la llamo a sus espaldas, se giró aun con enojo y se percató de la presencia de un grupo de chicos quienes obviamente eran más grandes que ella

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin ganas de hablar la chica

-nosotros somos los que tenemos que limpiar el piso y tú lo has arruinado- dijo uno de ellos- debes recompensarnos de alguna manera- la forma en que sus palabras fueron dichas claramente reflejaba que no se referían al dinero…

-yo…-antes de que pudiera responder, vio como los chicos eran empapados y luego cubiertos de tierra, se giró y se encontró con lucy sujetando una cubeta. Claramente la rubia lo había hecho…pero ¿Por qué?, sin tener tiempo preguntárselo se vio siendo jalada de la muñeca por lucy quien corría a toda velocidad tratando de alejarse del grupo de matones…

* * *

~o~

Erza, gray, natsu y Sting ya estaban reunidos, pero se sorprendieron cuando no vieron lucy entre ellos

_¡¿Gajeel?!-_pensó Sting…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente entrando la peli celeste, si pensarlo dos veces corrió a donde se encontraba la pelirroja y con 4 palabras el grupo entero salió del lugar –_lucy está en peligro-_

* * *

~o~

Habían corrido mucho y ambas chicas están junto a la piscina de la preparatoria, la rubia respiraba entrecortado mientras la albina la observaba

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo esta última rompiendo el silencio

-porque ellos eran malas personas…-

-eso a ti no te incumbe-la albina no tenía ganas de ser amable con la rubia por lo que optaba en todo momento a ser lo más fría posible

-esos chicos, querían lastimarte lisa-chan…-

-¡¿a quién le dices lisa-chan?!-le grito la peliblanca, ya estaba harta de que la rubia tratase de ser tan dulce

La rubia bajo la mirada triste- yo…no quería ser enemiga de lisanna…-comenzó a relatar- pero lisanna le hizo daño a natsu.. Y…- yo quiero mucho a natsu…t-trate de ser buena y…s-solo quería ser tu amiga…-sin poder contenerse más las lágrimas comenzaron a esparcirse por las mejillas de la rubia…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- la albina estaba luchando consigo misma para no ceder- yo ¡no te quiero como amiga!-

-lo se…-la rubia trato de limpiarse las lágrimas pero estas no cesaban…- yo…lo se…lisanna es la primera con la que me he mostrado como soy…-la rubia alzo la mirada y fijo su mirada en los ojos de la peliblanca- en verdad que yo quiero ser tu amiga…-

Sin poder soportarlo mas, la albina también comenzó a llorar- eres una idiota…¿Por qué quieres ser amiga mía?-decía entre el llanto- yo…te quise humillar…soy envidiosa, enojona, interesada…y tú. Tú eres un fenómeno extremadamente dulce!-le grito aun con las lagrimas

-no…lisanna no es así- la peliblanca abrió los ojos- a pesar de que te muestras fría, eres muy tierna, y no tienes miedo de hacerle saber a los demás tus sentimientos, todos tenemos un lado oscuro…y es solo cuestión de tiempo mostrarlo, pero eres muy sincera –finalizo la rubia con una sonrisa y se percató de que la albina cubrió sus ojos y agacho la mirada- lisa…-

Sin esperárselo la albina la envolvió en un abrazo, la rubia puso una cara de sorpresa, y espero a que la peliblanca le dijera algo, pero lo que oyó solo le saco una sonrisa- _en serio que eres una idiota_- fue lo que le dijo, la rubia correspondió el abrazo mientras escuchaba como la albina comenzaba a llorar nuevamente

"_-esa chica tiene dinero", vayamos con ella"- ¡en serio! Conoce a natsu hablemos con ella "quien quería ser amiga de lisanna, ella es muy mandona"- "es envidiosa"- "jamás tendrá amigas es solo una hijita de papa"- la albina comenzó a recordar todos aquellos comentarios que había recibido en lo largo de su vida, nadie había querido acercársele a no ser porque tenía dinero y otros motivos, por lo que se dedicó a hacer amigas con el dinero, pero ahora llegaba esta rubia, su rival y le decía lo que tanto había querido oír…_

Ambas chicas se separaron y se miraron, lucy sonreír mientras le extendía una mano a la albina, esta última por su parte estrecho su mano contra la de la rubia, sonriendo también

-ahora somos amigas-le dijo lucy

-las mejores-completo lisanna haciendo que la rubia se alarmara de inmediato…¿Qué diría Levy-chan y erza-nee?- ¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono la albina llamando la atención de su nueva amiga- entiendo- dijo luego de ver al expresión que ponía lucy- yo le diré a erza que ahora solo te juntaras conmigo, no puedes se dulce con las demás chicas, yo seré tu mejor amiga ¿de acuerdo?-termino de decir en un tono celoso, ahora entendía un poco el sentimiento de los chicos que la protegían

Lucy podía ser muy tierna y el hecho de pensar que fácilmente otras personas podían acercárseles provocaba esa sobreprotección que surgía en los cercanos de la rubia y recientemente en lisanna

-y con respecto a natsu, es todo tuyo-la albina se cruzó de brazos pensando en lo ridículo a que había sido comportándose así con lucy

Pero su felicidad se vio interrumpid por el grupo al cual lucy había embarrado

-con que aquí estaban…las haremos pagar-dijo el líder mientras apretaba sus puños pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una patada lo hizo salir volando de ahí

-¿tienes algún problema con mi hermanita?-la voz de erza era de ultratumba y los acompañantes del chico que había "volado" salieron huyendo con la advertencia de no acercársele a lucy

-¿estás bien lu-chan?-le pregunto la peli celeste mientras observaba como la rubia estaba con el uniforme y el pelo sucio

-sí, solo fue un tropiezo dijo antes de que le echaran la culpa a su nueva amiga

Los chicos dieron por finalizado el caso, pero ahora la pregunta era…¿Quiénes ese rubio cercano a lucy?...Habían decidido ir a la casa de natsu, Levy fue en busca de su libro mientras que los demás iban a la salida

* * *

~o~

-¿Por qué viene lisanna?-preguntó el pelirosa mirando de reojo como la albina sujetaba de un brazo a lucy mientras que por el otro lado estaba erza fusilando con la mirada a la peliblanca

-porque lisanna es mi nueva amiga-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras la albina asentía

-¡Erza-san!-gritaba Levy mientras corría hacia el grupo de amigos

-¡Levy!-

La peli celeste iba lo más rápido posible, quería decirles las nuevas noticias cuanto antes al grupo, se percató de la presencia de un rubio, y también…¿el de una sombra?- se alarmo al ver que aquella sombra se acercaba a lucy y nadie se daba cuenta

-¡lu-chan cuidado!-grito la peli celeste al ver que la sombra tomaba forma de persona

El grupo entero volteo a ver a la rubia, y vieron lo mismo que Levy, Sting trato de sacar una de sus armas, pero era demasiado tarde para eso, tendría que ir con los puños, al igual que el rubio natsu tomo una pose de pelea, pero antes de poder hacer algo, vieron como un pequeño bolso golpeaba a la sombra en la cabeza, provocando que este cayera al piso y su cuerpo impactara contra el cemento

Natsu y Sting dirigieron su vista a la responsable, Levy sonreía complacida ante su ataque, se acercó más rápido al grupo y todos rodearon a la sombra la cual ya era un chico

-Gajeel- susurro Sting, para luego ver un pequeño _**aparato **_cerca de su cuerpo, probablemente había salido debido al impacto, gray se acercó al bolso de Levy y se sorprendió por lo pesado que estaba

-¿Qué traes aquí?-pregunto confundido, ¡¿Cómo rayos podía tomarlo ella?!

-mi libro de historia-la simpleza de su respuesta provoco en los tres chico consientes una sola cosa

"_las mujeres son de temer"-._un aura de depresión se apodero tanto de natsu y Sting como también de gray

Erza se acercó al pelinegro que estaba inconsciente en el piso, se giró a natsu y le ordeno llevarlo, el chico accedió de mala gana y comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente sin tomarle mucha atención al asunto, de pronto lucy comenzó a sonreír llamando la atención del grupo

-¿Qué sucede lucy?-le pregunto erza, le parecía bien ver que la rubia estuviera feliz, pero ¿en estos momentos?...

-lo que pasa es que…todos los chicos que están aquí, han sido golpeado hoy por una chica…-Sting y natsu la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados- el único que falta es gray-nii-el nombrado sudo duro al ver que erza le decía a lucy que eso se podía solucionar, se alejó a una distancia prudente del grupo de mujeres, erza era una bestia, Levy era ultra fuerte, lucy aterradora cuando se lo proponía…y lisanna era malévola…cuanto extrañaba a juvia en este instante

* * *

~o~

El grupo de amigos llego rápidamente a la casa del pelirosa, entraron en orden, y finalizaron el living, Gajeel por otro lado fue dejado en el piso al lado de uno de los sillones, el grupo se sentó y de inmediato las miradas se centraron en el rubio

-¿q-que?-pregunto incomodo, nunca le gusto ser observado de esa manera, por lo que opto por cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos

-habla-ordeno erza, quien estaba inquieta, quería saber qué relación tenían el rubio y su hermana y aun mas ¿quién era ese pelinegro?

-ja!, no tengo porque-con una mirada de batalla se dirigió a erza, la chica solo contraataco enviándole una mirada aún más atemorizante, guardo silencio por un momento, no podía creer que las chicas de ese lugar fueran tan aterradoras…

-me llamo Sting, y soy…-

-el guardián de lucy-respondió Levy en su lugar sorprendiendo a este, y a su amiga

-¿guardián?-repitió la escarlata, el joven asintió sin dejar de mirar a Levy, quien parecía tener ganas de contar toda la historia- ¿Cómo sabes eso Levy?-esta vez se dirigió a la peli celeste esperando que ella constase toda la historia

-bueno- busco entre sus cosas y saco un libro- por esto- señalo el dichoso objeto y todos la miraron extrañados- yo, sabía que había oído esta historia hace un tiempo atrás así que quise corroborarlo, y bueno tenía razón…esta historia, es la historia de lucy

La sorpresa en todos se reflejaba claramente en sus caras, sin esperar más tiempo la chica indico que contaría todo

-cuenta la historia de que en un lugar muy diferente a este, otro mundo se podría decir, existía un reino…_Fiore_…este reino era gobernado por los que serían los padres de lucy, es decir Layla y Jude-

-entonces se podría decir que lucy es una especie de princesa o algo así?-cuestiono gray, Levy asintió, mientras que erza y lisanna se imaginaban a lucy como una princesa…cabe decir que era una lindura

-en ese reino, todo marchaba de maravilla, lucy era la hija de aquel matrimonio y según el libro, se llevaba muy bien con todos, era muy alegre y siempre estaba muy preocupada por los demás inclusive en el reino entero la querían, si bien pudo atraer la envidia de muchos, eso no paso en su reino, pero desgraciadamente como en toda historia había un antagonista- la chica se detuvo un momento antes de seguir- su nombre era…

_**-Zeref**_- completo Sting dando a entender que todo lo que había dicho la chica era cierto-

-si…él pertenecía a otro reino, y sentía envidia de como el reino de Fiore surgía, en un cierto momento tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a lucy, no personalmente pero aun así en cuanto la vio tuvo la idea de comprometerse con ella, por lo que le pidió a los reyes la mano de la princesa, los padres de lucy no les agrado mucho la idea por lo que primero le consultaron a ella, esta se negó, debido a que tenía un motivo muy importante de por medio…ella estaba….-antes de seguir Sting abrió los ojos y poso su mirada inmediatamente en la peli celeste

-eso no es importante- dijo con voz firme provocando que la chica lo mirase extrañado...¿Porque no quería que supieran de eso? Él estaba involucrado…-

La chica entendió un poco y continuo la historia apoyando al rubio en su decisión

-bueno, por un motivo el no quiso comprometerse, por lo que el compromiso con Zeref fue cancelado, este se enfureció y mando a asesinar a la princesa, al enterarse de su rechazo…y aún más por el motivo…-la rubia oía atentamente lo que decía su amiga y algunas imágenes veían a la cabeza- los padre de lu-chan estaban asustados por lo que le pudiera pasar así que llamaron al hada más poderosa de aquel reino _Mavis_, el hada frente a toda la situación solo se le ocurrió convertir a lucy en un gatito, y llevarla lejos de su mundo- de ahí por qué termino en ese mundo-pensaron todos- la última orden del hada fue encomendar un guardián para lu-chan, porque ella sabía que Zeref sería capaz de ir a aquel mundo y tratar de matarla…de hecho ya ha enviado a muchos de sus súbditos-dijo ella señalando principalmente a Gajeel- y eso es todo lo que se

-entonces tu eres su guarían-señalo erza, el rubio asintió- ¿lucy está en peligro?-esta vez la voz era de preocupación- nuevamente asintió

-¿Cómo termina la historia?-pegunto natsu, quien había estado en todo momento callado, el hecho de pensar que lucy debía volver a su mundo lo deprimía bastante

-mmm…según el libro, lu-chan volvería a su mundo, y bueno…-miro a Sting y este solo le dirigió una mirada indiferente- se quedaría con su familia…-dijo ella deprimiendo aún más a natsu

-ya veo- dijo sin ánimos, lucy al parecer noto su mirada y tomo una de sus manos, mientras le sonreía dulcemente, el chico recupero su ánimo, y le devolvió la sonrisa

-aunque…el autor dejo una página en blanco como si hubiese querido seguir escribiendo…-todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que un gruñido les llamo la atención, era Gajeel recién despertando

El pelinegro observo un poco en donde se encontraba lo último que recordaba era que estaba detrás de la chica que buscaba cuando de repente algo lo golpeo directo en el rostro…cuando ya estaba más atento su vista se posó en Sting y la rubia que tenía como presa, trato de levantarse, pero unas cadenas no se lo permitieron

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-grito al verse atrapado- ¡Sting! Suéltame maldito- el rubio bufo y lo ignoro, el pelinegro trato de desatarse por sí solo pero algo se lo impedía

-no podrás soltarte- dijo la peli celeste llamando la atención de este- es de metal, tu debilidad-dijo ella con aires de superioridad

-por si no lo sabias mi habilidad son los metales- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- y ¡¿quién demonios eres tu enana?!-

La chica tomo nuevamente su bolso y se lo arrojo directo al estómago- ¡me llamo Levy! Y tú eres un bruto!, acaso no sabías que tu mayor habilidad también es tu debilidad ¡tonto!-le grito ella siempre se habían burlado de su estatura, pero nadie la había llamado enana

-¡como sabes eso!- la chica se acercó a él y tratando de recuperar su bolso- ¡eso a ti que te importa!-le respondió ella

Los demás solo miraban curiosos la escena quien diría que la tranquila Levy sería tan gruñona.. Y el demonio terminaría discutiendo como un niño pequeño

-yo también tengo curiosidad por saber cómo sabes de él-dijo Sting llamando la atención de la pareja

-bueno- la chica se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos- de todos los libros que he leído Gajeel me precio mi villano favorito, así que investigué un poco sobre el-respondió con simpleza si darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

-entonces a Levy-chan te gusta Gajeel-kun?-pregunto divertida la rubia del grupo mientras veía como Levy se sonrojaba y el pelinegro miraba sin entender

-¡n-no!- ¡¿Cómo crees que me podría gustar esta cosa?!-grito ella señalando al pelinegro quien ahora estaba sentado

-¡qué dices enana!-le recrimino él..- en cualquier caso, ¡ya déjeme ir!, debo llevarme a la conejita-dijo este como una orden

-en primer lugar es una gatita, y en segundo lugar sabes que no te lo permitiría- señalo Sting-además ya no tienes motivos para perseguirla

-¡qué dices!, claro que lo tengo mi hermano esta…-antes de seguir el rubio le mostro el extraño _**aparato**_ que estaba cerca de él cuando cayó inconsciente

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el peli azul

-es una _**lacrima**_…-respondió Levy- es utilizada por poderosos magos para controlar a las personas...es decir, son como una tarjeta de memoria pueden colocar una imagen en el cerebro de las personas para controlarlos

-sí, Zeref, me amenazó diciendo que mi hermano menor estaba encerrado y no lo soltaría hasta que atrapara a la conejita…no le creí hasta que mostro una imagen de mi hermano encerrado…-apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que Zeref lo había engañado- maldito- susurro

-ya no tienes que ir por lu-chan-le dijo Levy, este levanto la mirada hasta dar con los ojos de la peli celeste

-lo que quiero ahora es vengarme-respondió con una sonrisa malévola

-únete a nosotros- propuso lucy con una sonrisa

-¡espera!-antes de que el rubio reclamara el pelinegro ya había asentido, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia

* * *

~o~

-entonces contamos con tu apoyo Gajeel-dijo Sting una vez que soltaron al pelinegro, este sonrió con su característica sonrisa-

-¿tienes donde quedarte?-esta vez fue lucy quien hablo

-no- si bien había llegado a este mundo hace un par de días los había pasado buscando a la rubia por lo que acostumbro a descansar en cualquier parte, más específicamente en los tejados de las casas

-yo propongo que se quede en casa d levy-sugirio la rubia con una sonrisa que logro incomodar a su amiga peli celeste, esta estaba a punto de rechazarlo, pero erza fue la encargad de apoyar a lucy…

-es una buena idea, después de todo, Levy se ha convertido en nuestra fuente de información no podemos dejarla desprotegida, y por otro lado, lucy ya tiene un guardián y dos idiotas-finalizó la escarlata y todos asintieron, salvo por Levy Gajeel

-bien-respondieron al unísono y con el mismo tono de molestia

Sting fue el primero en irse sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, Levy y Gajeel se despidieron este último iba siguiendo a la peli celeste, erza y gray también se fueron dejado a natsu y lucy solos…

* * *

~o~

-en serio eres enana-dijo el pelinegro mientras veía como la chica emitía un aura negativa

_***~Impresión de Levy sobre gajeel***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"un bruto que no se parecia al villano que le gusta"**_

-y tú eres un estúpida bestia..-susurro ella con voz de ultratumba…este sería un largo camino…

* * *

_**Fin de este largoooo cap n.n espero les haya gustado sinceramente a mí no me convenció, como verán la historia de lucy ya se ha aclaro un poco pero aún falta **__** como verán la relación de Gajeel y Levy no será de amor, amor Jajajja amo a esa pareja XD saludos y prepárense para el otro cap he aquí un pequeño adelanto**_

"_-seguía molesto con lucy, no entendía porque era tan cercana a ese estúpido pelirosa si apenas lo conocía, tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que n se percató de que paso a chocar con alguien, de mala gana se volteo a ver pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a ese chico- Loke…-susurro sin poder creérselo aun"_

_-"no entiendo-dijo Levy mientras caminaba pensativa_

_-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto el pelinegro que iba a su lado-_

_-¿Por qué Sting no quiso que lu-chan supiera…que él y ella en el otro mundo estaban enamorados…y que incluso se iban a casar…"_

"_-lucy-susurro el rubio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro_

_Pero en ese instante la puerta fue abierta de manera violenta mostrando a un natsu que paso de estar sorprendido a furioso…"_

_**¿Por qué Sting conoce a Loke?¿ habrá una segunda pelea ente natsu y Sting?¿cómo será la relación de erza y lisanna? Todas esas dudas aclaradas en los siguientes cap n.n**_

**Agradezco los review de:**

**Hikari no kokoro:** jaja me alegra mucho saber que te gusta n.n gracias por el review y la lectura n.n mi lectora n° 1 saludos y cuídate mucho, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado

**dened01:** jajaja a mí también es que loe puede ser supeeeer deseado XD bueno aquí s explico un poco la historia de lucy n.n las peleas de Sting y natsu no faltaran y tengo preparado un buen espectáculo porque yo también soy fanática de los dramas jajaj saludos y cuídate! Gracias por el review!

**Alex Darklight :** Jajja juvia ya vendrá a parecer más desde el próximo capítulo n.n es todo un grupito el que se formara y lucy será como ¿el pegamento? XD jajaj algo así n.n con respecto a tu pregunta solo el guardián de lucy te diré dos spoiler 1)*Loke* eso es mucho jaja y el 2) laxus es un familiar de lucy por lo que no tardara en aparecer ;) no te preocupes ajjaja saludos y gracias por el review!

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan:** natsu puede llegar a ser súper pervert por culpa de lucy bueno como siempre aciertas en casi todo…creo que eres psíquica…jajaja n.n como veras varias de tus respuestas han sido correctas n.n jeje gracias por le review y la lectura espero que este cap no te haya desilusionado u.u bye!

**PatashifyDragneel** : wuajajja Seeee soy malvada XD jaja es el truco para atraer a los lectores wuajajja ok me calmo XD gracias por tu review y la lectura hehe espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado ;D saludos!

**Tsuki:** wiii me alegra mucho que te hay gustado te cap anterior, espero no haberte desilusionado con este n.n saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura! por favor sigue rezando por la inspiración u.u porque parece que quiere abandonarme muy seguido XD

**Neko no me:** perdón sé que este cap tomo más tiempo de lo esperado pero prometo actualizar los próximos más rápido hehe n.n pues ya ves cómo se han aclarado la mayoría de tus preguntas n.n espero no haberte desilusionado con el cap u.u saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura

**Fairy-Osphim :** he aquí la explicación del pasado de lucy n.n espero te haya gustado hehe saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura, puedo adelantarte que tanto Sting como natsu y Loke tendrán más de un enfrentamiento causado por los celos jeje

**Maeb:** Jajja y es que recién comienza porque lucy es como u imán de chicos lo que deja como resultado a natsu como un loco por los celos XD espero te haya gustado este cap n.n pronto se vendrán más rivalidades entre los chicos ;) saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura

**Eliiotaku:** Jajja ¿acosadora? XD eres graciosa n.n me alegra que el cap anterior hay sido de tu agrado n.n espero n haberte desilusionado con este u.u saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura ;) pronto se vienen más celos y escenas de cuadrado amoroso jaja XD bye~

**Moka shijagami:** algunas dudas aclaradas n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado y no haberte desilusionado n.n saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura hehe

**LacieHearts:** pues espero te haya gustado este cap porque a mí me pareció aburrido hehe pero se aclararon un par de dudas sobre lucy n.n saludos y gracias por el review!

**Yipi**: buen respondiendo a algunas cosas hehe, el Nalu y Stinlu son rivalidades si o si de este fic n.n yo también considero a erza y Jellal perfectos con esos papeles n.n y en cuanto a Gajeel verás cómo será su relación con Levy…y tu ultima duda…seee laxus aparecerá *spoiler* familiar d lucy y eso es todo Jjaja ;) saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura

**harunoakatsuki **:Jajja espera que Sting y lucy tendrán mas de un momento interrumpido por natsu XD y viceversa jaja espero no haberte desilusionado con el cap los celos de natsu se vienen en aumento en el próximo cap n.n saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** pues en el próximo cap versa aun más los celos de natsu ajjaja XD espero te haya gustado este cap y no haberte desilusionado jeje saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura!

**Ayumi Wakeshima:** pues la verdad tenía pensado hacer unos 12 cap máximo pero todo dependerá de la opinión de ustedes los lectores jeje me alegro que te guste perdón por el atraso pero en mi defensa ¡todo es culpa de la señorita inspiración a la cual le gusta abandonarme* XD saludos y gracias por el review y l lectura! n.n

**JessiEvans:** wuajajja seee soy malvada XD pero con eso logro la atención de los lectores jeje saludos y gracias por el review lamento si te decepcione con el cap n.n

**Bella-niuXD** : jajaj gracias por tu emoción XD e allegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior saludos y espero no haberte desilusionado con este cap n.n

**TheSecretDark21 :** pronto se vienen más momentos jerza n.n celos de natsu y ternura de lucy ajjaja saludos gracias por el review y la lectura

**mechita-chan:** hola! Jjaja pues algunas dudas ya se han aclarado n.n me alegra que te guste la historia espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado u.u saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura!

**Erypheis :** jaja me alegra que te guste n.n saludos gracias por tu review n.n me alega mucho saber que el fic es de tu agrado, espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap pero muchas cosa han sido aclaradas n.n hehe bye~

**Babby-Vanne:** me alegra mucho que te hay gustado n.n lamento la demora hehe fue todo culpa de la inspiración XD en fin espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap n.n saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura

_**Para aclarar las dudas más nombradas:**_

_**-laxus aparecerá- natsu y Sting se enfrentaran más de una vez- próximo cap mas momentos jerza, gruvia y Gale :D espero enormemente no haberlos decepcionado con este cap hehe saludos!**_

* * *

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	8. Besos sorpresa

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 8~

finalmente termino aquella sesión en la que estaban reunidos los amigos de natsu, luego de la platica incluso se habían quedado a cenar y para alegría del pelirosa se fueron, suspiro recordando todo lo que habia descubierto hoy, aquel rubio ahora no era mas que su rival...pero si él lo consideraba como tal significaba entonces que a él le ¿gustaba lucy?...entre tanto pensamientos termino por relajarse de nada servía que comenzara a inventar o preocuparse por problemas que aun no pasan...

-por fin solos- Dijo el pelirosa mientras observaba el living y los destrozos que habían dejado sus amigos luego de aquella sorpresiva reunión, cuando estaba a punto de hablarle nuevamente a lucy se percató de la presencia de cierta reciéntemente amiga de lucy

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí lisanna?-

-no me quise ir, ¿y si me quedo a dormir?

-genial/no- respondieron al mismo tiempo lucy y natsu respectivamente, y una vez más sus palabras no fueron tomadas en cuenta, ya que lisanna se dirigió con lucy a su cuarto el pelirosa no hizo otra cosa más que deprimirse…es que acaso ¿su opinión no valía?, recobrando la compostura se dirigió al baño, necesitaba de una buena ducha para relajarse…

* * *

~o~

Mientras tanto cierta peli celeste iba caminando acompañando del joven de cabellera negra , mientras este le iba hablando de algo ella parecía ir metida en sus propios pensamientos

-oye enana que te pasa?-ignorándolo olímpicamente el reciente sobrenombre que este le dio solo se dignó a hablarle lo más neutral posible

-no entiendo-dijo Levy mientras caminaba pensativa

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto el pelinegro que iba a su lado-

-¿Por qué Sting no quiso que lu-chan supiera…que él y ella en el otro mundo estaban enamorados…y que incluso se iban a casar…

-sus motivos tendrá- la chica suspiro- de cualquier forma ¿no te da miedo irte sola a estas horas?

- ahhh…¿Qué estás diciendo?,_ tú_ estás conmigo-en ese preciso momento se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo para ambos, por un lado estaba Levy quien según su propia opinión el chico era una decepción a lo que había imaginado sobre su villano, y el chico por otra parte a pesar de la estatura de la chica no podía negra que cuando la vio por primera vez sintió un leve sentimiento en el estómago…

-conviértete en mi sombra-dijo ella repentinamente, el chico alo la vista encontrándose con un gran casa, para mala suerte del chico la "enana" aún vivía con su padres, pero dejando eso a su lado , le sorprendió el hecho de que ella supiera de esa _habilidad_ que tenía él…-frente a la cara que hacia el chico ella supuso cual era la pregunta- y te dije que se todo sobre ti-finalizo con una sonrisa, sonrisa la cual logro incomodar nuevamente al demonio

-s-sería imposible ser tu sombra-dijo él tratando de evitar que ella notara su incomodidad

-¿Qué dices?-antes de que la chica pudiera seguir la puerta se abrió de improviso, por pura suerte Gajeel alcanzo a transformarse en sombra y pasar dentro de la casa con la chica-¿m-mamá?-pregunto ella sorprendida, la verdad es que si bien vivía con su padres ellos casi nunca estaban_…¡porque tenían que aparecer hoy!_

* * *

~o~

Sin darse cuenta, termino cenando con ellos, mientras en uno que otro momento, la chica dejaba caer su servicio mientras que misteriosamente desaparecía en el piso…

-Levy-chan te tengo una noticia-dijo su madre de pronto- escribiere una nueva novela y necesito que me ayudes-

-c-claro mamá pero ¿Por qué?-ella sabía perfectamente que su madre era una gran escritora

-bueno la historia será sobre un demonio y una princesa y necesito tu ayuda, después de todo tu eres fanática de esas cosas, recuerdas cuando estabas enamorada de uno de ellos…-levy casi escupe lo que estaba tomando…debía detener a su madre antes de que..

-¡se llamaba Gajeel! - la chica estuvo a punto de gritar,sin embargo termino rápidamente su cena y fue corriendo a su cuarto...olvidando por completo que Gajeel seguía siendo su sombra, se metió al baño, pero antes de sacarse la ropa lo recordó

-ya puedes dejar de ser mi sombra-dijo con una molestia notoria, el chico por su parte le hizo caso, pero en cuanto se posiciono frente a ella le dirigió una sonrisa burlona

-¿te gusto?-y esa pegunta fue suficiente como para que la peli celeste lo empujara fuera del cuarto y se encerrara en el baño muy sonrojada

-me vengare de esto madre…-susurro mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura…-Gajeel idiota…-

* * *

~o~

Sting se encontraba en el tejado del techo, mirando las estrellas, hasta que un recuerdo se le vino a la mente

_Flash back_

_Ahí estaba él frente a un precioso lago, esperando la chica de la cual se había enamorado a primera vista. Él era un soldado entrenado para convertirse en un guardián…pero a pesar de ser el mejor, eso no le bastaba él quería ser el guardián de ella…quería ser él quien la protegiera a ella… y finalmente lo había decidido, quería pasar su vida con ella como su compañera, tal vez aquello podía ser imposible contando el hecho de que ella estaba siendo protegida por uno de los mejores guardianes y también por su posesivo primo Laxus. Pero se arriesgaría sobre todo ahora que había oído que probablemente a princesa seria comprometida con un tal príncipe de otro reino_

_La chica apareció a sus espaldas tapándole los ojos para luego abrazarlo, el chico le devolvió el abrazo y sin esperar mas se arrodillo frente a ella pido su mano_

_-te amo lucy-sama- dijo él esperando el rechazo pero en vez de eso recibió un beso n los labios esta acción comprobó que era correspondido…todo hubiese sido perfecto sino hubiese sido por él…por Zeref-_

_Fin flash back_

Lucy sabría todo eso, pero a su tiempo, ahora no era el momento…y con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos esperando la mañana..

* * *

~o~

Natsu fue el primero en levantarse, había tratado de dormir toda la noche, pero lisanna y lucy se habían puesto de acuerdo para acostarse a las 4 de la madrugada, con pereza se dirigió al cuarto de lucy en donde ambas habían dormido pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio aquella vista que solo algunos tendrían la suerte de ver

Lucy estaba con el dedo pulgar en su boca, como si fuera una niña, mientras que lisanna la abrazaba de forma maternal, aquello era tierno sí, pero lo incómodo para el chico era ver que ambas estaban con un cortísimo short y una camisa de tirantes muy ajustada

-l-lucy…-l-lisanna-apenas si pudo pronunciar algo, pero las chicas comenzaron a abrir sus ojos, lisanna fue la primera en levantarse y rápidamente se dirigió al baño, dejando a natsu y lucy solo en la habitación, el chico seguía estático mientras que lucy se sentó en la cama mientras se restregaba un ojo, la rubia vio al chico y le sonrió

-buenos días natsu-saludo ella y esto basto para que el chico saliera de su mundo, se sentó al lado de la chica en el borde de la cama y sin poder evitarlo se terminó desmayando, y es que volver a ver a lucy _así_ le provoco imaginársela con una cola y su orejitas

-¡waaaa!- la chica sin saber que hacer solo atinó a posicionarse encima del pero quedando en cuatro- debería….darle respiración de boca a boca- se preguntó a si mima, pero en ese mismo instante el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con la rubia encima de él, el segundo desmayo fue inevitable…

-a los idiotas, se les despierta así-dijo Sting mientras arrojaba a natsu hacía en pasillo sin cuidado alguno

-Sting!, deberías dejar de aparecer así, pareces un fanstasma-decía la rubia mientras lo regalaba, pero _así_ como llego también se_ fue_

Natsu quien recién estaba recuperándose en el pasillo volvió a caer frente al grito que dio lisanna- lucy ven a bañarte conmigo!-¡sii!-respondió la nombrada.-sin saber que en pasillo se encontraba un inconsciente natsu...todo, todo era culpa de lucy…de ella y su sensual cuerpo…

* * *

~o~

Una vez que el chico se recuperó y todos tomaron desayuno, se dirigieron a la preparatoria en la entrada, se econtrarón con erza y gray quienes ya los esperaban

-¡lisanna se quedó a dormir en tu casa!-grito una sorprendida erza, mientras que comenzaba a lagrimear- ¡que injusto!¡que injusto!-comenzó a repetir- ¡natsu!-esta vez apunto al pelirosa quien no podía estar más asustado- hoy iré a dormir a tu casa- eso definitivamente no era una pregunta

-por cierto, creo que natsu debería ir al hospital-sugirió la rubia mientras llamaba la atención de todos

-¿Por qué?-preguntó gray quien miraba que su amigo estaba en perfectas condiciones

-porque hoy en la mañana cuando nos fue a despertar a lisa-chan y a mi sufrió dos desmay-antes de que pudiera continuar el pelirosa le tapó la boca con una de su manos

-n-no es nada. Jejeje- si erza se enterara de aquello de seguro estaría frito, dicho esto tomo a lucy de la mano y partió corriendo dentro de la preparatoria

_De lo lejos Sting miraba la escena seguía molesto con lucy, no entendía porque era tan cercana a ese estúpido pelirosa si apenas lo conocía, tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que paso a chocar con alguien, de mala gana se volteo a ver pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a ese chico- Loke…-susurro sin poder creérselo aun_

-que raro… ¿verdad erza?-el peli azul se giró pero lo único que vio fue el aura deprimente que tenía la chica- ¿e-erza?

-lisa-chan...ella dijo _¿lisa-chan?_ ¡¿Porque tenía que hacerse amiga de lisanna?!-grito esta vez enfurecida, gray por su parte Salió corriendo fuera de ahí, erza se había convertido en una hermana muy celosa, y no quería estar cerca, aunque lamentaba enormemente a aquel que se acerca a la escarlata...

* * *

~o~

-los chicos piensan que ustedes son novios-decía la peliblanca mientras veía como natsu se sonrojaba- a puesto a que eso te gustaría-bromeo ella, el chico por su parte dirigió su vista a la rubia quien hablaba animadamente con Levy, eso hasta que llego gray y la peli celeste se fue

El recién llegado parecía estar pidiéndole algo a la rubia ya que en cierto momento tomo sus manos entre las de él, y la chica le sonrió bastante animada

-ehh…gray y lucy hacen bonita pareja-la albina sabía que decir eso era como echarle leña al fuego ya que de inmediato natsu contraataco

-¡es su hermano!-el pelirosa ahora se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta de la forma de ser de lisanna...ah! claro...se supone que estaba enamorado..

- pero solo de juego- y sí, ella era a reina en fastidiar a los demás, mientras ella seguía molestando a un celoso pelirosa la aparición de cierto chico llamo la atención de los presentes

-¡Loke!-comenzaron a gritar y eso basto para que todos supieran que el playboy había llegado, sin perder tiempo el chico se acercó al pupitre de lucy quien lo miraba con una sonrisa

-bueno días lucy-san-dijo él lo mas cortes y seductor posible, mientras que la chica le devolvió el saludo aunque había un pequeño detalle

Lucy no había dicho su nombre…es que acaso… ¿ella no sabía su nombre?- no sabes tu nombre- dijo lisanna para que luego todos en la sala se rieran en especial natsu y gray mientras que Loke se fue a un rincón totalmente desanimado…la chica más hermosa que había visto no sabía su nombre eso sin duda alguna era una puñalada a su orgullo como hombre y casanova

* * *

~o~

Y así sin más las clases pasaron relajadas…en los recesos lucy se vio siendo "secuestrada por erza y Levy" hasta que se tocó el timbre de salida, el segundo día en la preparatoria para lucy no fue nada, si bien el primer día los jóvenes andaban alborotados, bastaron las constantes amenazas del grupo de la chica para que los jóvenes calmaran sus hormonas…y ahora que el nuevo rumor que circulaba que natsu y lucy eran novios menos posibilidades creían que tenía los demás frente al deportista que era natsu..

* * *

~o~

A la salida, lisanna tenía practica de porritas y tanto gray como lucy se fueron por otro lado, la chica les dijo a su hermana y a natsu que estaría bien y sin más se fue con gray dejando a un natsu desanimado, erza por su parte recordó que esta noche iría a dormir a la casa de natsu por lo que fue corriendo al mall _(centro comercial)_ con una gran idea en la cabeza. Levy decidió ir a la biblioteca, siendo acompañada del chico que había sido su sombra todo el día.

* * *

~o~

La peli celeste iba metida en sus pensamientos nuevamente, había recordado algo importante, algo que no cuadraba con la historia…pero ni ella sabía que era, Gajeel que había vuelto a su forma humana se posiciono al lado de ella, mientras este le iba contado algunas cosas ella apenas si escuchaba, hasta que menciono algo de suma importancia

-¡repite eso!-ordeno ella, el chico la miro un poco extrañado pero sin más obedeció

- la conejita tenía un guardián antes de Sting- ¡eso era! En la historia estaba el primer guardián de lucy, el cual había sido enviado mucho antes que ella y Sting vinieran a ese mundo…pero _¿Quién podía ser?_...

-si tienes alguna duda, él en su forma real era una especie de león- dijo el pelinegro tratando de ser ayuda, la chica poso su mano bajo su mentón...comenzo a hacer memoria, tratando de recordar quien podría ser y de alguna manera solo una persona se le venia a la mente, pero aquello era imposible.._.él_ no podía ser…despúes de todo era solo un mujeriego_…loke…_

* * *

~o~

La rubia miraba impresionada el lugar en donde estaba, frente a ella estaba la preparatoria Phantom lord, gray sonreía al ver como su hermanita se impresionaba con cualquier cosa, de pronto los estudiantes comenzaron a salir y entre ellos venia una tímida juvia la cual fue acorralada antes de poder llegar a la salida, y gray como todo un caballero fue en su ayuda antes de que pasara algo grave

Un grupo de chicas estaba intentando reprimir a juvia, y esta solo miraba con pena lo que podía llegar a pasar, eso hasta que sintió como le tomaban de la mano y la sacaba de ahí, las chicas que conformaban el grupo la veían con envidia, porque el chico que la había salvado se veía claramente como su novio y era guapísimo

-¡juvia-nee!-grito lucy para luego ir a abrazarla, si bien la sorprendió el repentino abrazo eso no quiere decir que lo rechazo, luego de eso los tres se fueron de ahí, puesto que los chicos que salían no podían dejar de mirar de manera libidinosa a la rubia que tenía gray como hermana

Caminaron juntos hasta el mall, la rubia aun no entendía porque había sido traída hasta aquí, hasta que gray paso uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de juvia y la anuncio una noticia

-desde mañana juvia ira a nuestra preparatoria-dijo él para luego ver la cara de felicidad que daba la rubia, en celebración fueron a comer unos helados, aunque claro después de haber ido a comprar el uniforme de juvia, no era necesario decir cuan sorprendido estaba gray al ver que tal como paso con lucy, el uniforme de juvia se acomodaba perfectamente bien a las curvas ocultas de la chica

* * *

~o~

Ya estando en el patio de comidas, gray se ofreció a ir a buscar los helados mientras que lucy y juvia se quedaron en una mesa acomodando sus compras, la rubia sabía que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad

-Entonces juvia-nee…a ti te gusta gray-nii?-pregunto con su inocencia, la peli azul no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse pero aun así asintió

-gray-sama, es una muy buen persona….porque cuando juvia necesitaba un amigo, llego él, con su amabilidad…-la chica sonrió recordando la manera en la que se habían conocido- además de todo…graysama es muy guapo-dijo para luego poner los ojos en forma de corazón

Lucy sonrió ante la confesión y quiso seguir preguntando- y ¿porque no se lo dices?

-¡n-no!, juvia no puede…-la chica se puso de pie y fue al baño disculpándose con lucy

-uhm ¿y juvia?-pregunto gray quien acababa de llegar con los helados, la rubia le dijo que había ido al baño, ahora era el turno del chico…

-gray-nii…te gusta juvia?-

-ehhh?...ajjaja q-que dices…j-juvia…y…y-yo…-

-eres muy obvio hermanito…-dijo ella al ver el sonrojo del chico.- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-porque de seguro ella me ve como un hermano igual que tu…-dijo el cabizbajo, la rubia no pudo evitar golpearse con la mesa…-

-idiotas-susurro…-

más tarde llego juvia y disfrutaron del postre aunque para la rubia eran muy obvias las miraditas que le lanzaba juvia cuando gray estaba distraído y viceversa….tenía que hallar alguna manera de juntarlos…

* * *

~o~

La pelirroja estaba recorriendo tienda por tienda, tenía la genial idea de aprovechar esta oportunidad para vestir a lucy con diferentes ropas y de ese modo vería alguna de sus personalidades. Iba tan metida en su mundo que repentinamente unas risas llamaron su atención, frente a ella venia su acosador personal, el cual por cierto no había ido a clases y últimamente estaba muy raro….desde lo que paso con el sándwich

Pero el chico no iba solo, alrededor de él había un grupo de chicas, la pelirroja bufo por lo bajo por alguna razón desconocida para ella eso le molestaba, pero lo peor era no saber aquello que le molestaba, y al parecer frente a esta discusión interna estaba haciendo muecas y movimientos raros, puesto que todo el que pasara por su lado la quedaba mirando incluyendo al chico de enfrente

-¿erza?-pregunto él la chica alzo la mirada y se topó directo con su rostro, sin poder evitarlo termino sonrojándose, al darse cuenta del ridículo que debía haber estado haciendo, con una rápido saludo salió corriendo de ahí, sin fijarse que podía chocar con alguien…cosa que desgraciadamente ocurrió

¡Kyaa!-fue el grito que soltó cuando sin querer choco con alguien cayendo al piso sentada por la risa que escucho reconoció de inmediato la dueño…- Bacchus…-susurro el chico nombrado se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a ella para ayudarla, con un poco de desconfianza la escarlata acepto, pero de inmediato quedo atrapada en un sorpresivo abrazo debido a la fuerza que habia hecho el chico al levantarla

No parecía molestarle la cercanía al rostro del chico, pero a cierta persona sí, y esa misma persona fue la que tomo a erza de la muñeca y la jalo fuera del abrazo arrastrándola consigo

* * *

~o~

Fue una maratónica corrida, y lo único que pudo hacer la chica cuando pararon, fue apoyar las manos en las rodillas luego de enconvarse, estaba agotada- ¡qué demonios estabas pensando…-antes de poder seguir se percató de quien a había hecho correr- …..Jellal?- finalizo ella bastante sorprendida

El chico del tatuaje, había ido tas ella luego de que se alejará de él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja envuelta en un abrazo con un chico desconocido, sin poder contener sus celos actuó sin pensarlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

-oye…-comenzó a habla nuevamente la chica llamando la atención de este- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿te gusta?-pregunto él, recordó que a ella no pareció importarle la cercanía de rostro que tenía con aquel chico

-¿Bacchus?- el chico asintió- claro que no, él es solo un conocido, además si querías conocerlo deberías de haber- simplemente ya no podía seguir hablando sus labios habían sido sellados con los del chico, en un repentino beso la chica dejó caer sus bolsas sin impórtale si alguien se las robaba, ella trato de zafarse de aquel gesto de "amor" de parejas pero este se lo impidió…en todo el beso ella mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, finalmente el chico la soltó y la quedo mirando ella estaba sorprendida eso se podía notar en sus mejillas, y sus hermosos ojos, el sonrió y lo último que dijo dejo aún más congelada a la pelirroja

-me gustas- dijo él para luego girarse sus impulsos le había ganado pero esta vez lo agradecía-nos vemos mañana presidenta-termino de decir como si hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo... ella por su parte inconscientemente toco sus labios y a diferencia de este las palabras fueron otras-

-Jellal idiota…-

* * *

~o~

Finalmente lucy había llegado a casa luego de despedirse de gray y juvia, ingreso al lugar, busco natsu pero al parecer este estaba en la ducha, por alguna extraña razón la chica se sentía más débil…tal vez había sido por el hecho de que hoy había caminado mucho…ignorando un poco el cansancio fue a la cocina recordando que hoy vendría erza, con muchas ganas quería prepararle un pastel de fresas

Una vez que llego a la cocina tomo en sus manos una fuente de vidrio en donde haría la masa, pero en ese momento se percató de la presencia su guardián

-¿Sting?..Hola- dijo ella pero para su sorpresa el chico no dijo nada, solo camino directo donde estaba ella, inconscientemente ela chica comenzó a retroceder veía algo raro en su actitud, y cuando ya no pudo seguir caminando en reversa se vio acorralada entre la muralla y Sting…

Sin poder evitarlo termino soltando la fuente provocando un fuerte ruido el cual fue audible para natsu quien efectivamente estaba en el baño

-s-Sting…-

-lucy-susurro el rubio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro

Pero en ese instante la puerta fue abierta de manera violenta mostrando a un natsu que paso de estar sorprendido a furioso…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-la furia del pelirosa se podía preciar no solo en el tono de voz que utilizo sino que también en su mirada, pero ademas de eso, se debia tomar en cuenta el hecho de que el chico andaba con sólo una toalla puesto que había estado tomando una ducha, pero el ruido lo hizo salir con lo primero que encontro

El rubio se alejó de lucy, ya estaba bastante harto de que aquel idiota los pasara interrumpiendo y para sorpresa de lucy ambos jóvenes sin dudarlo comenzaron a chocar puños, terminando en el living

Tanto Sting como natsu estaban sangrando y es que realmente no estaban midiendo sus fuerzas solo estaban molestos el uno con el otro, les enfurecía cuando veían a lucy cerca del otro…ambos ya se consideraban rivales. Y los celos eran la leña que avivaba el fuego del enojo

Lucy miraba aterrada la escena la última vez erza los había detenido pero ahora no había nadie, estaba punto de comenzar a reclamar, cuando sus energías se vieron nulas, cayendo al piso de inmediato

-¡lucy!-gritaron los rivales al ver que la chica estaba en el piso, sin pensarlo dos veces la acomodaron el sillón y Sting aprovecho es oportunidad para besarla, natsu quedo estático, quería freír a ese tipo, estaba punto de sacarlo con una patada, cuando vio como una especie de lucecita pasaba de la boca de Sting a la de lucy

-es energía-dijo el guardián aclarándole a natsu

-¿no hay otra forma de traspasársela?-pregunto aun furioso

-sí, pero esta me gusta más-dijo el rubio solo para cabrearlo más, vio que el pelirosa se estaba poniendo de pie, y simplemente desapareció…-

-idiota…-susurro él, para ver como lucy comenzaba a despertar…se acercó a ella y…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente sorprendiendo a natsu y lucy quienes de alguna manera quedaron en el piso por la sorpresa. Erza entro relajadamente para luego toparse con cierta escena

_Lucy en el piso con una natsu encima y ademas estaba ¿desnudo?-_ ¡**PERVERTIDO**!-grito ella para luego de un puñetazo sacarlo de ahí

El chico con dificultad se puso de pie y se percató de un importante detalle…-¡demonios! **¡LA TOALLA!**- si alguien más estuviera presente hubiese visto que la peor tortura que podía hacer erza estaba por comenzar

* * *

**°w°**

**Quiero agradecer los review de:**

**Eliiotaku:** jaja esa es una de las principales razones por la cual la lucy de la serie es mi favorita, ella es dulce y tierna eso se probó en los juegos mágicos con flare n.n me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap n.n por cierto aquí se le llama "enseñanza media" aja saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**Hikari no kokoro:** siii lucy es muy kawaii hehe, tranqui que en el próximo cap vendrá mucho Nalu n.n sabes luego de leer tu review me dio hambre XD jaja saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**mechita-chan:** me alegre mucho saber eso n.n espero leer pronto tu historia ;)! Cuentas con mi apoyo y un review seguro, jeje se vienen más momentos ;D gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!

**dened01 :** ajjaja gracias por el título XD no te preocupes que Sting no sufrirá tanto XD jajaja en fin gracias en serio gracias por el review la lectura y tus palabras n.n seee lisanna en el fondo también es dulce ;) saludos!

**PatashifyDragneel:** era inevitable, jaja lucy es muy tierna n.n me alegra mucho que te haya gustado espero este cap también n.n gracias por el review y la lectura majo.-chan saludos!

**Alex Darklight:** pues ya has visto que según Levy Loke podría ser el guardián de lucy chan chan XD en fin pues ahora sabes que laxus es el primo de lucy hehe y sip el hermano de Gajeel es Lily ;) pronto todas las dudas se irán aclarando mientras tanto gracias por el review y la lectura he saludos!

**Juvia D portgas** : ya has visto que en el gruvia los protagonistas pueden ser más bobos que natsu y lucy en el anime ajjajXD ya se vendrá el protagonismo de Loke al ver la suposición de Levy con que él podría ser el primer guardián de lucy y n.n saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Gabe Logan:** gracias pues la verdad es que a este fic no le veía más d 12 cap tal vez ese es por qué avanza tan rápido pero desde ahora tratare de hacerlo un poco más rejalada n.n saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura

**Fairy-Osphim:** si eres fan da los celos déjame decirte que Yo como escritora del Nalu soy 100% fan de los celos XD así que tenemos a un natsu celoso para rato jajaja n.n pronto se vendrán mas sorpresa gracias por el review y la lectura :D saludos!

**xSChan**: no te preocupes, cualquier crítica si está hecha con respeto es bien recibida aun que para ser sincera debo decirte que me desanimo un poco pero en fin, siento si lo he hecho un poco complicado, tratare de hacerlo más fácil, pero mi lucy será como en un inicio tal vez un poco menos Moe, n.n por cierto no se ha quien te refieres cuando me dijiste esos nombres…si es de un anime no le he visto XD en fin gracias igual por le review y la lectura saludos!

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan:** jaja seee esa lucy y sus cometarios XD me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado n.n ajaaja gracias por todas tus palabras y nombrarme las partes que más te han gustado hehe gracias por el review y la lectura me has hecho muy feliz n.n saludos!

**Harunoakatsuki:** me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado n.n jaja seee Gajeel apareció, lisanna se ha hecho amiga de lucy y no te preocupes probablemente en el próximo cap aparecerá cierto personaje al cual le gusta decir (te gusssta) jaja (no sé cómo lo dice XD) gracias por tu review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D saludos!

**Tsuki:** Jajja tal vez inspiración-san quiere que le paguemos XD debemos unirnos para hacer algo al respecto ¿no? XD gracias por tu review y la lectura ajjaja saludos! n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado

**Bella-niuXD:** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap gracias ne serio n.n saludos y cuídate

**TheSecretDark21:** eres muy dulce por decirme eso gracias n.n me legro no haberte decepcionado jeje

**AgathaxB:** así es en el fondo lisanna no es mala XD jaja pues según Levy probablemente Loke sea del otro mundo y aun más el primer guardián de lucy ..Pero ¿lo recuerda? Aja esa será la duda n.n saludos! Gracias por review y la lectura

**Rohor:** jaja pues he aquí le cap espero te hay gustado ;) gracias por el review y la lectura n.n saludos!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: gracias por tus palabras eli-chan n.n pues tienes razón ya casi no ha habido Nalu y por eso te adelanto que en el próximo cap habrá mucho jaja es más te daré un spoiler pero no del siguiente cap sino que de mas delante en el fic, pues natsu es bastante celoso ahora ¿no?, pues imagina como será cuando lucy sea su novi-ajam! Hasta ahí XD saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura ajjaja

**Yipi-chan**: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado ;) yo también estoy indecisa sobre cual prefiero más jeje en fin gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos!

**Moka shijagami**: soy muy feliz al saber que te ha gustado el cap, pues si lisanna y lucy ya son amigas y bueno con lo Jellal tal vez estaba cohibido pero ahora será erza la que estará tímida ¿no? Jajja saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura ;)

**Neko no me:** tienes razón en el sur es muy difícil poder conectarse a alguna red social pero bueno jaja eso lo recompensa con la belleza del lugar n.n ¡wiii! Me alegra mucho que te gustara a verdad cuando no vi tu review dije ¡rayos! Debió ser un asco, pero cuando me dejaste tu review me alegre como no sabes n.n gracias por eso y la alegría jaja saludos espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D saludos!

_**Próximo cap cargado de Nalu Jajja y ademas hara su aparición cierto personaje de fairy tail al cual le gusta interrumpir momentos con una singualr palabra...Se gussssstan! o algo asi ;) saludos!**_

_***para los que leen mis otros fic esta semana actualizare, empezando por Heartstring***_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	9. Primer Guardián de Lucy: Loke

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 9~

_Como todos los días, él estaba ahí, vigilando de la distancia a su protegida, no era necesario pasar todo el día con ella, tal vez hace poco se había dado cuenta, pero lucy lo volvía realmente vulnerable y tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estaban, él no podía distraerse ni debilitarse, no hasta que ella volviese al lugar al cual pertenece con su familia, amigos y muy especialmente con él. Porque ahora lo podía reconocer, aun la amaba, él estaba enamorado de ella, y sabía que al final de la historia, ella volvería con él…pero ¿lo haría por amor?...ahora hasta se podía cuestionar que la chica se estaba alejando…y todo por culpa del dragneel… ¿Qué pasaría al final?...Un muy conocido aroma llamo su atención….era "el" el primer guardián de lucy…por alguna razón vio como la pelirroja y su amada protegida habían salido casi corriendo de la casa del dragneel…así que si estaba la escarlata con la rubia extrañamente sentía que no tenía por qué preocuparse, así que rápidamente fue en busca del mencionado.._

* * *

~o~

-no ha cambiado nada…-susurro el rubio mientras veía como Loke se encontraba rodeado de bellas chicas, las cuales a su parecer no eran más que ilusas, ninguna de ella se podría si quiera comparar con la rubia…- por dios Loke…has caído bajo…-de mala gana entro a la cafetería y con una sola mirada, ayuntó a las chicas que se encontraban ahí, dejando solo a un Loke molesto por la actitud del rubio

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto enfadado, nadie tenía derecho a espantar a una chica…

-hablar contigo sobre algo importante….- tomo asiento frente a él, aun con la mirada amenazante

-si eres el novio de alguna de esas chicas yo no-

-sigues siendo el idiota de siempre…-frente a esto el mujeriego golpeo la mesa poniéndose de pie, _¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Por qué le hablaba así si era la primera vez que lo veía?_- nos conocimos hace tiempo- contesto el rubio leyéndole los pensamientos con solo ver las expresiones que hacia este….

-¿uh?-el muchacho puso una cara de confusión, hasta que el rubio movió un poco el arete que tenía en una de sus orejas logrando que de esta saliera una extraña luz que cubrió todo el lugar por unos segundos…

Segundos que el mundo de Sting, lucy y Loke eran horas e incluso días…una vez que la luz ceso, Loke mantenía los ojos y la boca abierta como si lo que recién había visto lo hubiese dejado en shock, ninguna de las persona del lugar se había dado cuenta de aquel suceso, Sting se cruzó de brazos a esperar que Loke fuera el primero en hablar

-¿q-que fue eso?-

-tus recuerdos…Loke, tu no perteneces a este mundo. Y te acabas de dar cuenta de eso… ¿no?-

-no juegues con eso-dijo molesto retándolo con la mirada, aquello parecía imposible…

-no estoy jugando…-un extraño sentimiento llego a Sting quien solo se giró como si una extraña presencia estuviera cerca…- maldición….-dijo entre dientes- ya es hora…- dirigió su mirada a Loke quien no parecía entender nada- no tengo mucho tiempo, tú serás el encargado de proteger a lucy desde ahora-

-¿lucy?-

-sí, surgió algo demasiado importante y no puedo permanecer más tiempo en este mundo y lucy necesita de al menos un guardián para poder estar estable…de otra manera…sucedería algo que ni siquiera puedo imaginar-

-¿q-que se supone que debo hacer?...-

-eres el más experimentado de nuestro mundo…-_no por nada fuiste designado a ser el primer guardián de la princesa…-_ rápidamente Salió del lugar dejando a un Loke en estado de shock

_-¿Qué demonios?-_pensó el galán...

* * *

~o~

ella simplemente no pudo contenerse, en cuanto vio aquella escena su mente se fue a otro universo y su cuerpo con ese espíritu demoniaco tomaron posesión de ella, de un puñetazo saco al chico de encima, lucy se puso rápidamente de pie, pero la escarlata jamas se sentiría satisfecha con aquello, por lo que tomo a natsu de la oreja y comenzó a...

_*# /%#"#$%&/)#$%&/()=/°!"#$ %&/"#$%&/ ()=?=)(/&%$#"$%&/()=(#$%&/()=#$%& _

I  
I  
V

_(censura puesta con todas las energías de __lucy-san para __no traumarlos :))_

Ahí estaba la rubia con un dulce puchero, pero por dentro estaba que tomaba aquella aguja y se lo clavaba a esa enfermera coqueta… ¡¿Por qué no dejaba tranquilo a natsu?! Desde que llegaron al hospital (culpa de erza y su golpiza) el pelirosa fue enviado a una sala de curaciones, y la enfermera que le toco prácticamente babeaba por él y lo peor de todo era que al chico no parecía importarle

-natsu, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la enfermera con mucha familiaridad y a una cercanía notoria, lucy arrugo las cejas…y un leve tono rojizo no tardo en venir

-estoy bien-respondió el chico con una sonrisa, mientras esta le vendaba uno de sus tonificados brazos, sonrojándose en el acto

-me alegra oír eso- esta vez el tono de voz utilizado por la enfermera fue sensual y el chico se percató de eso, puesto que también se sonrojo, sonrojo que no paso para nada desapercibido para la rubia, estaba a punto de ir a reclamarle a esa chica que se alejara de_ su_ natsu, cuando una mano la jalo fuera de la habitación

* * *

~o~

-¡que estas haciendo Sting!-

-sólo venía a decirte que me voy…-anuncio como si fuera una despedida, la rubia se quedó helada por un momento y no tardo en abrazar al chico quien se sorprendió

-no, no puedes, tu eres mi único amigo, no conozco a nadie del otro mundo, no te puedes ir-le comenzó a replicar, mientras este trataba de alejarla puesto que estaban llamando la atención, pero internamente no podía evitar sonriera aunque fuera un poco

-tonta, no es para siempre, es solo que tengo que atender unos asuntos…-el rubio le acaricio el cabello y la chica se sonrojo, no por la acción si no por la actitud que tuvo ella…

-y-y-ya veo…-tartamudeo un poco provocando esta vez un sonrojo en él…-entonces suerte...

-s-si…-desvió la mirada para que la chica no pudiera ver su sonrojo, pero se topó con la cara sorprendida de erza y gray quienes miraban la escena con los ojos abiertos- ya me voy, no hagas estupideces…-dijo este para luego desaparecer por el pasillo

-c-claro…- fue el turno de ella encontrarse con la mirada de sus hermanos mayores- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto algo confundida, no entendía el porqué de su mirada…

En la casa de natsu, erza le había dado una golpiza que podía dejarte inconsciente, pero gracias a la llegada de gray no paso a mayores…fueron juntos al hospital y una vez adentro dejaron a lucy y natsu solos mientras ellos iban a buscar unos refrescos, pero al llegar al piso donde estaba su amigos, se toparon con la escena de lucy abrazando fuertemente a un Sting sonrojado no es necesario decir que más de alguna historia se habían inventado

-n-nada-respondieron al unísono, dando gracias a dios que natsu no lo vio….

Para sorpresa de los 3 jóvenes la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un natsu con un poco de vendas y parches en algunas zonas del cuerpo…lucy se alegró al verlo bien, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca al ver que la enfermera estaba prácticamente colgada de uno de sus brazos

-ya está bien, fue dado de alta-. Anuncio la chica que en poco tiempo se había vuelto la rival n°1 de lucy, con un beso en la mejilla del chico se despidió coquetamente, dejando a lucy peor que cuando lisanna lo beso

Gray soltó una risa, tratando de burlarse de natsu, pero este solo estaba angustiado, pensando en que la rubia podía malinterpretar todo…erza quien vio la carita de decepción que puso lucy sólo atinó a soltar algo que quizás podía ayudarla

-entonces lucy, ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a Sting?-pregunto con toda la calma del mundo y sonriendo internamente mientras veía la cara de desagrado que puso su amigo

-p-por nada….-el tartamudeo no ayudo en nada a natsu quien paso de estar preocupado por ella, a uno enfadado y molesto…-¿no deberíamos irnos…?-sugirió tratando de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, natsu asintió con la sonrisa más fingida que pudo haber mostrado, mientras gray se preocupaba y erza sonreía satisfecha, primero muerta antes de ver que su hermanita sufriera por su amigo pelirosa

* * *

~o~

Entraron callados, lucy aun molesta por la actitud de la odiosa enfermera y natsu por culpa del rubio, erza decidió posponer la pijama da y gray…gray en algún momento desapareció…

-¿tienes hambre?-le pregunto lucy a natsu sin ni siquiera mirarlo

-no-respondió secamente

-debiste comer mucho en el hospital ¿no?-la voz de lucy fue con un deje de molestia, la cual paso desapercibida para el pelirosa quien lo tomo como si ella se estuviese burlando de él

-y a ti que te importa!-le grito molesto recordando el abrazo del que escucho- ¿porque mejor no le vas a preguntar eso a Sting?!-continuo gritando sin percatarse que podía estar haciéndole daño a la rubia

-¡y tú! ¡¿Porque mejor no te vas con tu enfermera?! ¡Natsu idiota!-termino de gritar para ir corriendo a su cuarto, dejando a un natsu pensativo_…¿tu enfermera?_...acaso ella estaba _¿celosa?..._esa idea de alguna manera logro que soltara una pequeña risa olvidando por completo lo sucedido con el rubio…

A paso lento camino hasta el cuarto de lucy apoyándose en la puerta- lucy-la llamo levemente la chica le gritó solo un _¡largo!-_ lucy-la volvió a llamar y escucho como esta trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas…ya estando más preocupado la volvió a llamar sintiendo el horrible sentimiento de la culpa…- lucy si no abres derribare la puerta…

-¡pues hazlo!-

-lucy…-con toda la energía del mundo le dio una patada a la puerta ilusionado de poder abrirla, pero el resultado solo fue un inmenso dolor en el pie, el cual logro hacerlo caer- ¡aauuchh!-se quejo

-eso te pasa por tonto- hablo ella nuevamente aun enfadada con él

-lucy…voy a morir…de-antes de siquiera poder continuar, la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo un poco y de ahí salió lucy con una cara de preocupación total

-¡natsu no te mueras!, ¡lo siento!- comenzó a llorar- ¡lo siento mucho!...p-pero por favor no te mue…-

Antes de poder seguir sintió una de manos del chico en su nuca y con un solo movimiento ambos terminaron en el piso y el chico abrazándola a ella…

-ya estoy bien-le dijo para tranquilizarla…ella sonrió y correspondió el abrazo- lo siento…-la rubia alzo la vista y se topó con la culpa en los ojos de él, así que le mostro sum mejor sonrisa y le dijo que todo estaba bien…definitivamente ellos no podían estar enojado mas de 10 minutos…

El chico mantenía sus ojos cerrados una vez que todo volvió a ser como antes, pero sintió como la chica comenzaba a moverse y en menos de 3 segundos ella se encontraba sobre él, en una pose comprometedora mirando fijamente sus labios

-l-lucy-pronuncio apenas, en cuanto vio que ella se acercaba a su rostro y sus alientos se mesclaban comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, imitando la acción de ella, estaban próximos al beso…y vaya que él tenía ganas de hacerlo…desde la primera vez que rozo sus labios…

-¡se gussstan!- se escuchó de pronto logrando que ambos abrieran los ojos, se sonrojaran y se separaran…en la puerta estaba un niño de unos 8 años con un bolso verde en su espalda y cabello celeste

-¡¿Happy?!-dijo de pronto el pelirosa cuando ya estuvo de pie, la rubia seguía en el piso con un lindo sonrojo pero con la mirada atenta al niño

-hola natsu-dijo este entrando como si fuera su casa, paso por lado de natsu tirando su bolso en el camino y yendo directamente donde estaba la rubia- hola, ¿tú eres la novia de natsu?-le pregunto a la chica provocando que el pelirosa se sonrojara mientras ella aun no negaba el hecho

-yo soy lucy…-fue la respuesta simple de ella, repentinemtnete el chico la abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella provocando un pequeño cosquilleo

-hueles bien…-susurro – la rubia atino a abrazarlo diciendo lo lindo que era el niño, este se aprovechó acomodándose en un lugar muy especial de cualquier mujer…-para luego ser levantado por natsu quien lo fusilaba con la mirada

-no te aproveches-le amenazó como solo él sabe, el niño mostro una sonrisa traviesa

-sí, si…-

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine de visita, voy a estar toda esta semana contigo ya que mi papá salió fuera del país y me aburro en la casa….-

-¿soy tu diversión?-pregunto con molestia el pelirosa, el niño asinto y en ese momento quiso asesinarlo- por cierto lucy, él es mi primo…-le dijo mientras la ayudaba aponerse de pie

- lucy nee, ¿Por qué no tomamos una ducha juntos?-pregunto el niño fingiendo inocencia, la chica estaba punto de asentir puesto que no le importaba bañarse con un niño, de hecho tenía unas ganas inmensas de bañarse con el pelirosa

-¡Happy!-le regaño natsu, _¿cuán aprovechado podía llegar a ser ese niñito? _Mira que tratar de aprovecharse de lucy y en su presencia

-vamos, vamos natsu, no te desesperes, también puedes acompañarnos, ¿cierto lucy-nee?

-si!-asintió o la chica, el pelirosa paso de estar molesto a enrojecerse totalmente_…¿bañarse con lucy?..._sin poder aguantar mas su imaginación termino cayendo desmayado al piso…

-pervertido…-susurro Happy para luego soltar una risita, vio la cara de preocupación de la chica y sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que finalmente su primo idiota había encontrado a la indicada, así que un poco de ayuda no le haría daño…

* * *

~o~

Ya era de mañana, y con la pereza de todos los días el pelirosa se levanto de la cama y fue a despertar a lucy, una vez dentro del cuarto, vio como esta dormía plácidamente, de seguro había sido ella quien lo llevo a su cama, estaba a punto de darle un pequeño beso en la frente cuando de la nada apareció Happy entre las sabanas

-¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de ella cuando está dormida?- un pequeño grito del niño (culpa del golpe de natsu) logro despertar a la rubia…

* * *

~o~

-entones, no iras a la preparatoria hoy?-

-no, lo mejor será que me quede cuidando del enano, sino se mandara un problema y eso es lo último que quiero…

-ya veo…-la chica fue a despedirse del niño, ella ya estaba lista para irse pero en cuanto llego al lado del peli celeste, este comenzó a susúrrale algo que logro sonrojarla, natsu se preguntó que pasaba ahí…pero cuando se estaba acercando, rápidamente lucy se puso de pie y se dirigió a este

-¿l-lucy?-ella no respondió, se puso de puntitas y deposito un beso en su mejilla

-y-ya me voy cariño…-susurro apenas y en menos de 2 segundos desapareció por la puerta

-¿c-c-cariño?-el chico por su parte toco la zona besada y nuevamente voló hacia su mundo de felicidad siendo interrumpió por la pequeña risita del peli celeste

-de nada natsu…-

_Ese niño…merecía un premio…_

* * *

~o~

-erza estaba en la entrada de la preparatoria, esperando la llegada de cualquiera de sus amigos, pero el primero en hacer su aparición no fue exactamente a quien esperaba, bajando de un lujoso auto venia el chico que lograba ingresar a sus sueños…El chico caminaba como desinteresadamente hacia la entrada…como siempre , pero la mirada de ella, logro llamarle la atención, vio como esta lo miraba nerviosa y decidió dirigirle una sonrisa sincera, pero en cuanto eso paso, ella desvió la mirada apenada…en el receso hablaría con ella…y sin más siguió su camino pero ahora con un inusual sonrisa

-hola er-antes de que Gray pudiese continuar, la chica reacciono por instinto mandándole una patada directo al estómago-..za…

-¡gray!...-

-¡gray-sama!-grito una voz conocida para la escarlata, volteo su vista y se encontró con la chica a la cual habían apodado como "la novia" de gray

-¿juvia?-

-erza-san…-la peli celeste hizo una rápidamente una reverencia y la pelirroja sonrió

-había olvidado que hoy ingresabas a nuestra preparatoria, bienvenida…-dijo ignorando por completo que gray yacía en el suelo con ambas manos sobre su estomago

-e-es un honor para juvia..-respondió esta de manera tímida, _solo juvia podía llegar a ser comparada con lucy con la dulzura que tenían ambas_

-¡gray-nii!-grito preocupada la rubia que recién hacia su parición

-¡cierto gray! ó la escarlata y rápidamente tomo a gray de un brazo y lo llevo en dirección a la enfermería del lugar

-h-hola juvia-nee-

-b-buenos días lucy…

Ambas chicas hicieron ingreso a la preparatoria y llamaron la atención de inmediato, gray quien permanecía en la enfermería se perdió la llegada de la juvia al salón, la chica decidió sentarse junto con lucy, pero las miraditas pervertidas de los chicos del salón no cesaban, ahora que no estaba ni natsu ni gray acercarse a esas dos bellezas seria pan comido, además erza está en su propio salón, nada podía salir mal…o eso pensaban los chicos, porque habían olvidado a la peliblanca que también quiso adoptar a la rubia, nada más ni nada menos que lisanna…quien con solo una advertencia logro que las hormonas masculinas desaparecieran

* * *

~o~

Mientras el profesor daba la clase la pelirroja sentía aquella mirada penetrante la cual solo podía pertenecer a una persona, con cautela se giró levemente y ahí estaba Jellal sonriéndole como todo un enamorado lo cual provoco una corriente eléctrica en la chica quien durante toda la clase no pudo hace otra cosa más que sonrojarse y tratar de distraerse con lo que estuviera diciendo el profesor

~receso~

Erza quería salir del salón, y tratar de evitar cualquier acción que quisiese hacer el chico, la imagen del beso aun la tenía en la mente…pero antes de poder salir, fue atacada por una avalancha de chicas emocionadas

-¡erza-sama! ¿estas enamorada?-fue la pregunta general, la mayoría de los chicos estaban atentos a la conversación y muy especialmente el peli azul en el fondo del salón

-¿q-que?-debido a su sonrojo y la forma en la que le salió la pregunta las chicas chillaron felices, y es que ver a la fría presienta estudiantil sonrojada y tímida era algo digno de verse- no…es lo que…-

-¿crees que este enamorada?¿quién será el afortunado?-comenzaron los comentarios por parte de los chicos, el peli azul sonrío al pensar que esa linda actitud se debía a él

-sea quien sea, de seguro es alguien digno de ella, después de todo, la presidenta es una belleza- sin pensarlo do veces, el chico se puso de pie y de alguna manera logro salir con la pelirroja entre sus brazos, suerte que nadie se había dado cuenta de la rápida acción de este

* * *

~o~

-¿Por qué estás tan tímida?-pregunto con diversión al ver la linda carita que ponía la escarlata

-quítate..-le ordeno al verse atrapad entre él y la pared- v-vamos muévete

-erza…yo…-antes de que el pudiera continuar, ella le dio un codazo que casi lo dejo sin aire

-No te propases, el hecho de que me hayas besado sin mi permiso no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo cuando quieras…-

-pero me gustas-

-¡eso no importa!-le grito enrojecida por la vergüenza - además…-sin esperárselo un segundo beso robado se hiso presente dejándola momentáneamente en shock, para después reaccionar con uno de sus muy conocidos movimientos de defensa personal…golpear la zona baja del chico- ¡i-idiota! ¡que te acabo de decir!

-pero ¡en serio me gustas!- la chica se acercó a él con los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo

-si en serio te gusto…hazlo de la forma correcta…sin andarme dando besos sorpresa y sin mi permiso-murmuro avergonzada, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió con dulzura

-te tratare como mi princesa entonces-

-¡d-de todas maneras no me importa!...-y sin más que decir la chica se alejó sin darse cuenta de que el en camino una sonrisita fue apareciendo…

-erza…- el chico sonrió mas sonrojado, si bien él podía sonrojarle, ella lo provocaba de una manera inimaginable…

* * *

~o~

Juvia estaba en la enfermería con gray, el chico no se presentó en la primera clase…

-ya estoy bien juvia…gracias por preocuparte-

-n-no a juvia no le importa, de hecho juvia está feliz estando aquí-

-¿Qué tal las clases? Esos pervertidos te hicieron algo?- el tono de voz fue de un típico novio celoso, pero la chica no lo notó

-n-no!...-respondió con un tono de alarma, él sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano

-yo estoy feliz de que estés con nosotros…-_y conmigo…-_completo mentalmente, ella le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole con un bello sonrojo

-gracias, gray-sama….- y así ambos comieron juntos mientras durara el receso

* * *

~o~

Lucy corría a toda velocidad detrás de lisanna, la peliblanca le había dicho que la siguiera y esta obedeció, pero entre tanto correr en un mínimo descuido pasó a resbalar justo en los escalones, lisanna se giró preocupada pero esa carga se esfumo cuando vio a la rubia a salvo. Exactamente en los brazos de cierto muchacho

-Loke….-susurro la rubia y un sentimiento abordo al chico como si un rápido flash back se hubiera presentado, ambos se miraron con asombro, y para lisanna como única espectadora la escena se veía como _un_ _caballero con su princesa…_

-d-deberías tener más cuidado- _¿desde cuándo Loke tartamudeaba?_

-s-si….gracias…-lisanna vio con mala cara aquel encuentro y rápidamente trato de llamar la atención de lucy…si no interrumpía ahora…

-lucy, vamos!-le grito la peliblanca, la rubia asintió y volvió a seguirla

Loke quedo pensativo…_lucy…primer guardián…-_entiendo…-sonrió para luego bajar las escaleras lentamente…

* * *

~o~

-ya has investigado mucho ¿no lo crees?-se quejaba por décima vez el pelinegro convertido en humano mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Levy quien estaba metida en los libros, tanto así que cuando por fin alzo la vista su rostro con el de chico estaban a solo unos escaso centímetros

-e-es necesario!-le recrimino para luego taparse la cara con el libro, el chico bufo molesto dejándose caer en la mesa…se preguntaba que estaría pasando en su mundo_…¿cómo estaría su hermano?…¡qué suerte tenia Sting al ser el único que podía transportarse al otro mundo!…_y el mientras tanto debía acompañar a una enana fanática de los libros…bueno ¿para qué mentir? después de todo sus pensamientos nadie más los escuchaba…-estaba al lado de una muy linda enana…-se percató de la mirada de la chica

-¿Qué?-

-no lo pensaste…-le susurro – lo dijiste en voz alta-termino de decir sonrojada, él por su parte sin poder evitarlo se convirtió nuevamente en una sombra…en estos momentos no le podía dar la cara a ella

* * *

~o~

-te gusta, te gusta, te gusta- repetía una y otra vez el niño de cabello celeste mientras reía al ver la cara de frustración y vergüenza que tenía su primo

-cállate…-

-no lo has negado jiji, te gusssta-

-¡no dobles la lengua así!, y ¡qué más da si me gusta!-termino por reconocerlo

-importa natsu, ¿Qué pasa si alguien te la quiere quitar?

-ya hay un idiota que está detrás de ella…-susurro más para sí mismo- y por cierto…¿Por qué te familiarizaste tan bien con ella? A lisanna casi no la soportabas

-ni yo lo sé, a mí solo me gusta el pensado ya sea frito, cocido y …-frente a la mirada de su primo decidió continuar – una niña de mi clase que se llama Charlie y los gatos…¿tal vez lucy sea un gato?-frente al último comentario el pelirosa casi escupe lo que estaba tomando

-n-no seas ridículo….¿cómo podría ser un gato? Jaja…-comenzó a reír mecánicamente, el niño ignoro esta acción y se fue al cuarto de lucy- ¿Qué haces?

-voy a ver la ropa interior de lucy-nee-

-¡serás pervertido! ¡oye mocoso ven aquí!-

* * *

~o~

-no te acerques a Loke-le iba advirtiendo lisanna una vez que salían de la preparatoria, erza se había disculpado de no poder acompañarla pero tenía que ir a un trabajo, siendo acosada por el peli azul quien en algún momento pudo tomar la mano de la chica pero esta rápidamente lo alejo, gray y juvia. Bueno ellos se fueron juntos y ahora la peliblanca acompañaba a la rubia a su casa

-lo que digas…-la rubia ignoraba olímpicamente a la peliblanca quien no parecía darse cuenta

Una vez que llegaron a la casa la albina se despidió y lucy ingreso a la casa topándose con la cocina hecho un desastre

-¿Qué paso aquí?-preguntó en voz alta y de entre todos los escombros aparecieron dos figuras

-q-queríamos cocinar y bueno…-

-pfff…jajaja- la chica sonrió al ver en las fachas en las que habían quedado- vamos, deberían ir a bañarse, yo preparare la cena

-¡ayee!-grito el niño para salir corriendo al baño y natsu en cambio sonrió y se acercó a la chica-bienvenida…¿Qué tal las clases?

-estuvieron bien –

-ese idio-…Sting ¿te estuvo acechando mucho?-

-no, Sting volvió a nuestro mundo, dijo que tenía asuntos que entender

-¿volvió?...- _esta podría ser una oportunidad de oro…yo…yo podría…._- lucy…sabes…yo

Pero como siempre la suerte no estaba con el chico, porque lo que fuera a decir en ese instante se vio truncado con el sonido del timbre…

-uhm? ¿Quién podría ser?...-la chica se fue a abrir la puerta topándose con el mismo chico que el día de hoy la había salvado- ¡Loke!

-hola lucy…-

_-¡¿Loke?! ¿Qué hace ese aquí?-se_ preguntaba el pelirosa y es que con su apariencia no le daba valentía para salir y mostrarse

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-venía a verte y decirte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-

_-¡¿sí que cosa maldito mujeriego?!_-pensaba natsu

-lucy-tomo sus manos- yo soy tu guardián-la chica tardo un poco en asimilar la situación y natsu por alguna razón terminó golpeándose con un sartén

-¿Qué estas…-ante de poder seguir hablando el chico ingreso a la casa y en un dos por tres una luz lo rodeo convirtiéndolo en un perfecto y grande león- t-t-tu eres…-

-soy Loke. El león…y tu primer guardián, princesa…-

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-grito el pelirosa desde la cocina sin poder aguantar más….lucy vio la escena con más preocupación que cuando se encontraron Sting y natsu…y todo esto tenía una simple explicación, el pelirosa sabía que Sting solo tenía ojos para la rubia pero a Loke, a Loke lo conocía dese hace mucho tiempo, un montón de chicas terminaron sufriendo por su culpa y ahora ese estúpido idiota ¿tenía que estar cerca de lucy? No, no eso no lo permitiría, inclusive él se convertiría en su guardián con tal de protegerla pero jamás la dejaría en manos de Loke…eso sobre su cadáver…

* * *

~Spoiler~

"_-que tal un partido, así veremos quién es el mejor de nosotros-dijo el chico con egocentrismo_

_-con gusto-respondió desafiante el pelirosa al ver que lucy tomaba asiento en las gradas, ganaría por ella definitivamente-"_

"_-no tengo tiempo que perder mi primita esta indefensa en ese mundo y debo ir de inmediato-_

_-contrólate laxus no sacaras nada con ir-pero aquel comentario basto para que el rubio tomara a Sting de la camisa y lo obligara a obedecer-"_

"_-y-ya no guanto esto...sabes-la chica le miro preocupada sin entender que le ocurría- me gustas…"_

* * *

_**°W°**_

_**Ok, recién hoy me puse al día y lo lamento muchísimo, pero el colegio por alguna razón comenzó a ser más exigente y me están haciendo la vida complicadísima TT_TT muchos de ustedes me entenderán Jajja XD pero en fin espero les hay gustado este cap, lamento enormemente la demora y he aquí un el título del próximo cap : **"__partido ¿declaración?"__** ¿Qué harían si les muestro la faceta de deportistas de los chicos?, *-* ¿celos por parte de ellas? Un gran evento se acerca, no olviden el festival cultural que tengo planeado, y un suceso importante cuando sea luna llena..^_^ natsu y lucy cada vez más cerca :3**_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**Hikari no kokoro: **jajaja pues yo soporto el nali solo cuando se trata de amistad XD soy 100% fan Nalu pero bueno n.n me alegra mucho que te haya gustado hehe con práctica de seguro logras ser mejor que yo n.n créeme que mi primer fic incluso fue elegido para estar entre los peores de una página rara…y eso me desanimo mucho…pero en fin ¡le puse mucha práctica y ya ves! Ahora escribo con pasión y ánimos de que a ustedes les guste y puedan divertirse :3 saludos y perdón por comentarte mi vida XD Jajja saludos! y gracias por el review y la lectura

**TitaniaSS**: jaja seee estúpido y sensual Loke pero eso no es nada espera a ver cómo será como guardián de lucy…:3 gracias por el review y la lectura :D saludos!

**Gabe Logan: **jaja pues gracias espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura!

**PatashifyDragneel: **majo-chan :3 todo se basa en el drama jiji no tienes idea del final que tengo planeado :D jaja y pues seee lisanna es de las nuestras al igual que Happy! De ahora en adelante *-* gracias por el review y la lectura saludos! espero este cap hay sido de tu agrado :3

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **Jajja eli-chan como siempre comentando fic con toda la emoción del mundo XD ya está actualizado Heartstring y por cierto eres cruel aun no lo has comentado u.u jajaja naaahh~ no te preocupes espero ese cap haya sido de tu agrado gracias por el review la lectura y todo los demás XD saludos!

**Alex Darklight: **XD no se me ocurrió poner a nadie más jiji además todo fue gracias a una imagen que hiso milady666 XD Jajja espero no quede la escoba con las parejillas que estoy agregando jaja saludos gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: **en fairy tail definitivamente desconocen el hecho de tocar las puertas antes de entrar Jajja sabes me reí muchísimo con tu review jajaj en especial la parte de la llamada de natsu XD épica jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior espero este haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Rohor**: lo siento, me disculpo por la demora y rogando porque este cap no te hay decepcionado n.n me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior hehe espero este también haya sido de tu agrado :D gracias por el review y la lectura saludos! pronto se viene el gruvia *-*

**bella-niuXD**: gracias me alegra que te haya gustado jeje espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos! *-* lamento la demora ya has visto la aparición de Happy :3 jeje

**Neko no me: **jaja me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior espero este también hay sido de tu agrado, lamento enormemente la demora, pero el cole…bla bla..Jajja en fin :3 gracias por el review y la lectura n.n seee al pobre de natsu no le dejan de ocurrir cosas peo todo sufrimiento tiene su recompensa n.n saludos!

**LucyDMonkey: **gracias por tus palabras el review y por el hecho de que te guste mi fic jajaj :3 saludos! espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado

**Luka-sama**: jaja Sting debería agradecerme que está ganando más fans XD naa~ ajjaja es muy divertidísimo tu review gracias por eso por la lectura y porque me has sacado más de una sonrisa :D ahora solo debes esperar a ver cómo será en el próximo cap con su faceta de deportista :3 *-* jiji saludos!

**takanashi tsuki: **Jajja no te preocupes n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**Heero Root: **yo!Jajja saludos! gracias por tu review, ya te he respondido a la sugerencia que me has dado, gracias por eso! :D créeme que me ha servido de mucho para poder tener ideas de los próximos cap :3 nos vemos espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado jaja

**Maeb**: gracias me alegra que te haya gustado n.n y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado jeje :D gracias por el review y la lectura además de la paciencia Jajja XD saludos!

**TheSecretDark21: **Jajja pues me alegra que te haya gustado, n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D pues ya has visto que es Happy quien apareció :3 y causara mas de algún malentendido en la casa jiji saludos gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Moka shijagami**: Jajja me alegro mucho saber que te gusto :3, espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap :D saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**Babby-Vanne: **púes el Nalu está comenzando quiero hacer que el par de tortolitos reciba un poco de ayuda antes de dar el gigantesco paso :3 jiji me alegra mucho saber que te gustaron los cap n.n y no te preocupes con tal de saber que lo leíste me conformo n.n saludos! gracias por le review y la lectura :D

**Eliiotaku: **Jajja gracias, lamento mucho la demora de este cap pero espero haya sido de tu agrado ;) saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura hehe entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar con el celu sin batería así que no hay bronca jaja :D tú me alegras el día con tus review :3

**mechita-chan: **claaaaroo que leeré tu historia :3 y si los necesitas te daré consejos, sólo por ser tú y por tus lindos review puedes decirme Hinata-sensei XD ajjaja (ego XD) no te preocupes sabes mi primer fic fue horrible incluso lo nominaron para estar entre los peores one-shot XD inclusive lo borre Jajja pero heme aquí, seguí intentándolo hasta que por fin soy famosa! pero a las personas les gusta leer mis fic :3 y eso me basta y me sobre jejeje así que no te desanimes! Hinata-chan te apoya! ;) beso Nalu ¨*-* pronto jiji

**Fairy-Osphim: **Jajja pues la verdad existen muchas maneras de entregar energía a lucy, pero como el mismo Sting dijo, esa es la forma que más le gusta XD es un aprovechado jiji y pues si quieres a un natsu celoso ahora habrá para rato porque Loke se metió a la contienda :D

**Harunoakatsuki: **jaja pues si esta solo con lucy no es problema pero si está solo, con lucy, y ella se pone coqueta ahí si tiene problemas él y su mente masculina Jajja XD me alegra que te hay gustado :3 espero este cap hay sido de tu agrado! Saludos!

**Guest: **no te mueras! Aquí está el cap! jajaj XD espero haya sido de tu agrado gracias por el review y la lectura :3 saludos!

**kiriyo-san: **pues debes ser adivina porque es exactamente lo que hizo Happy XD jajaj espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado me alegra que te hay gustado e anterior gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!

_**pues como ya lo saben el próximo cap será un juego de deporte :3 los chicos en su faceta más sexi XD y como sigue el titulo habrá una declaración pero ¿de quién? Jiji sorpresa :D**_

_**nuevamente me disculpo por la demora espero este cap hay sido de su agrado n.n**_

_**si no tengo más de 20 review por este cap no subiré el siguiente…**_

_**XD jajaj naaahh~ yo nunca haría eso incluso con 1 review me conformo jajaj n.n**_

_**Sin más que decir **_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	10. Deportes, Sentimientos, Beso

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 10~

_Terminaron sentados en la sala, Loke no despegaba la vista de su bella protegida, mientras natsu por su parte lo fusilaba, ese chico coqueto debía quitar su vista de lucy, porque si no, esta vez sería el turno del mujeriego ir al hospital y es seguro que un natsu furioso, puede ser peor que 2 erzas molestas…_

-no lo acepto…-intervino el pelirosa, antes de que el "mujeriego" siguiera con su discurso de cuarta

-¿Qué es lo que no aceptas?- Loke ya estaba cansado de la estúpida actitud del pelirosa, es que acaso ¿ese chico estaba enamorado de lucy o qué?-

-que seas tú su guardián de ahora en adelante… ¡¿cómo puede ser eso posible?!-

-no lo sé, pero cumpliré con mi misión- dijo seriamente, logrando calmar momentáneamente a natsu- y tal vez hasta enamore a lucy…-termino de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo, provocando un sonrojo en la chica y "fuego" envolviendo el aura de natsu…

-lárgate…-susurro el pelirosa increíblemente conteniendo su furia…

-bien- Loke se puso de pie, y antes de salir, tomo la mano de lucy y depósito caballerosamente un delicado beso, tuvo suerte de haber sido capaz de esquivar aquel ¿florero? Que casi lo golpea…- natsu, contrólate…- fue el último comentario del guardián antes de salir y evitar nuevamente que un artefacto lo golpeara...

-ese chico…lo odio…-su mirada se dirigió a lucy quien no había dicho nada, desde que encuentro…-¿estás bien lucy?

-s-si…debería ir a preparar la cena…-

-¡espera!-antes de que ella siguiera avanzando el chico la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girarse…pero debido al impulso ambos terminaron tumbados en el piso…_ella sobre él_…- y-yo…

-natsu…-la distancia entre ambos era escasa, el tiempo se había detenido…era un momento de ellos dos…nadie más…poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos y acercándose…

-¡natsu! Ven rápido acabo de pillar una arañ….-el niño llego interrumpiendo el perfecto momento- hagan sus cosas de adultos, en su pieza…-susurro con cara de desagrado…natsu fue el primero en reaccionar, se reincorporo del piso haciendo que lucy también lo hiciera

-n-no digas tonterías…-rápidamente el pelirosa empujo al niño dentro del baño, un segundo más ahí y de seguro saltaría sobre lucy y le robaría ese estúpido beso del que ya tenía muchas ganas…la chica por su parte sonrió tímidamente y se dirigió feliz a la cocina...ahora definitivamente quería probar los labios de natsu…incluso si él no quisiese…

* * *

~o~

-Ya es tarde sabes…. ¿hasta qué hora eres capaz de quedarte en ese lugar aburrido?-decía con pereza el pelinegro quien estaba aún convertido en sobra de la peli azul

-se llama biblioteca, y si fuera por mi viviría ahí…-contesto de mala gana mientras abrazaba aún más a sus libros, escucho como el chico bufaba, ella un seguía decepcionada de que su villano no fuera como lo pintaban los libros, en ellos se mostraba a un sanguinario asesino, dispuesto a todo por los seres que quería, una especie de robín Hood malévolo…pero ¿_Qué tenía ahora_? Un estúpido "_demonio_" que se convertía en sombra y no paraba de molestarla por su afición a los libros, y por el ultimo comentario que había hecho su madre_….¡ ¿Quién podría estar enamorada de él?! Eso era ridículo…_

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando dos extraños la venían siguiendo

-oye enana, ten cuidado…-le susurro la sombra, al percatarse de la presencia de esos dos desconocidos

-¿con que?..-lentamente se giró y aterrada vio las dos figuras, comenzó a apresurar el paso, siempre había tenido conflicto con los "populares" pero jamás había sido protagonista de algún asalto o algo así…en estos momentos la chica iba prácticamente corriendo y lo peor era que esos sujetos también había acelerado el paso…

-oye bonita…-le susurro uno de ellos cuando la chica inexplicablemente se vio atrapada en un estúpido callejón sin salida…- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-s-son solo mis libros...-por más que trato de que su voz sonara firme simplemente el miedo la invadió

-eres muy bella- habrá sido imaginación de ella que inmediatamente luego de ese comentario, escucho un _"tsk"_ por parte del demonio…-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Te diviertas mucho…

-n-no…tengo que irme ahora…así que…-en cuanto paso por al lado de uno de ellos este rápidamente la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca la empujo en contra de la pared provocando que soltara un pequeño grito….-

-te dije que vinieras con nosotros…pero si no es así, será por la fuerza…- estando a un centímetro de tocarla la oscuridad abordo el callejón y en un pestañeo la figura de un hombre con pircings y cabello negro apareció frente a los sujetos…

-la tocas y mueres…-susurro con una voz, completamente desconocida para Levy, quien está en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿entiendes?- En un santiamén los sujetos salieron de ahí llorando frente a la _"aparición fantasmal"_ de un sujeto aterrador….- oye… ¿estás bien?- el aura aun no disminuía, el chico estaba furioso, mira que tratar de coquetear con ella…solo él la había enamorado. Y _¡¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso?!..._

-s-si…gracias…-una vez de pie sujeto sus libros y en todo el camino evito la mirada del chico…su corazón latía con rapidez…ahí estaba el _"demonio"_ que la enamoro…él chico malvado que llamo su atención estaba exactamente al lado de ella…una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda con el solo pensar que su enamoramiento había vuelto a renacer…

* * *

~o~

-15 llamadas perdidas…-susurraba la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en su cama y dejaba que su cabello recién bañado cayera sobre su cama, estaba revisando su celular y la sorpresa que tuvo, fue el ver que Jellal la había estado llamando contantemente- ni que estuviéramos de novios…-dejo su celular de lado y se acostó en su cama, con un bello sonrojo, el pensamiento de que ella y él chico estuvieran en una relación provocaba un aceleramiento en su corazón…y es que de pequeña había tenido sentimientos por el chico pero nadie lo sabía…y así debía seguir siendo, porque cuando ella iba a declarársele, el chico se mudó de la ciudad y para cuando volvió se convirtió en un completo mujeriego…y eso no le gustaba para nada…

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje…vio quien era el responsable y acostaba leyó lo escrito...

"_erza, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ahora que sabes que me gustas me ignoras… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que al menos me sonrías? ¡Te juro que lo hare!, porque ni este ni en ninguna otro lugar podría existir una chica que me haga sentir esto como tú lo haces_"- entrecerró los ojos, y se sentó en su cama-

-el Jellal que conozco jamás haría esto…-dijo mientras apagaba el aparato…

-tienes razón, prefiero decirlo en persona- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ahí estaba el chico del mensaje- le pague a un chico para que lo escribiera, eso no se me da…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Si mi abuelo te ve…-rápidamente él se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella, y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios…

-shuu~, no se enterara si no le decimos…-sonrió coqueto

-si no te vas en este momento…-le amenazo mientras comenzaba a doblar el dedo índice del chico

-ahhh…ok, ok me voy, pero antes- con este ya era el 3er beso robado- quería mi beso de buenas noches…-antes de que ella pudiera gritar salió por el ventanal de su cuarto y salto desde el segundo piso, arrodillándose en cuanto toco el piso- ¡buenas noches mi princesa!-le grito mientras hacia un ademan de príncipe, ella estaba apoyada en su balcón y comenzó a reír cuando las luces del jardín se prendieron y el perro guardián que tenía comenzó a perseguir al chico..

-Buenas noches príncipe...-susurró mirando con una dulce sonrisa….ese chico estaba demente…pero esa demencia lo hacía recordar a su amigo del infancia…a su primer amor…se acostó a dormir, pensando en esos bellos recuerdos de su niñez

* * *

~o~

~en la mañana~

-si haces algo malo, te juro que le diré a tu padre y jamás en la vida volverás a venir a mi casa, me escuchaste…- amenazaba por décima vez el pelirosa el niño mientras esperaba que lucy saliera, ya era de mañana y debían asistir nuevamente a la preparatoria, pero esta vez el niño quedaría a cargo de la casa

-aye!, prometo cuidar la casa…- lucy pareció en la entrada y natsu sonrió al verla- buena suerte lucy-nee!

-gracias Happy- ella también sonrió y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del niño-nos vemos…-antes de que ella siquiera pudiera girarse por completo fue tomada en brazos por un aparente desconocido- ¡Loke!... ¿q-que estas…?

-hola princesa- sonrió este frente a la mirada desencajada de natsu- solo vine a buscarte, nunca se sabe cuándo pueden aparecer los chico malos- y rápidamente sin esperarlo, salió con la chica en brazos…

-¡natsu que se roban a tu novia!-le grito le niño para despabilar al pelirosa, quien en cuanto escucho el concepto de lucy como su novia y a Loke como el "ladrón" salió sin siquiera despedirse del peli celeste- ¡ ¿Por qué eres tan denso?!-

* * *

~o~

-y esa fue la primera vez que erza le dio la paliza de su vida- terminaba de relatar gray mientras veía aquella sonrisa que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio…

-jajjaja, gray-sama y natsu-san definitivamente son los mejores amigos- comento ella, mientras el peli azul mostraba una sonrisa

-creo que si…- ambos siguieron caminando juntos hasta la entrada de la preparatoria, en donde la sonrisa de galán de gray se transformó drásticamente en una de novio psicópata y es que el uniforme de la chica era realmente comprometedor…incluso él que no era un pervertido le encendía una chispa de… _¿lujuria?_ _¡Malditos pensamientos!..._pobre de juvia si ella supiera que él en realidad la veía más que un amiga…y era la primera chica que lograba tenerlo así….mientras que ella por otra parte, estaba tan fascinada con la mirada del chico se veía extremadamente sexi con aquel aura de chico frio, provocaba que los sentimientos de ella por él fueran incrementándose día a día…

La escarlata fue la segunda en llegar, pero esta vez su seductor caballero la venia respaldando…trato de ignóralo, cuando vio la cantidad de chicas que trataron de acorralarlo pero de con un ágil movimiento se las saco de encima y se apresuró a seguir el paso de la presidenta luego de ver como un grupo de chicos, mayores que ellos observaban atentamente a la pelirroja a ella y a su cuerpo…

Toda un espectáculo se presentó en la entrada al ver como natsu venia corriendo con lucy en brazos, mientras Loke les seguía el paso tratado de recuperar a la rubia, quien solo estaba sonrojada al verse en los fuertes y tonificados brazos de su querido natsu…

Gajeel y Levy por otro lado, solo venían discutiendo, él exigiendo que la chica no se fuera tan tarde de la biblioteca por que tendría un problema como el de ayer, y la chica exigiendo que dejara de molestarla…y que lo de anoche había sido un mal momento…Erza abrazo fuertemente a lucy y disculpándose por no haberla esperado en la entrada, Loke y natsu estaban discutiendo sobre quien debería haberla traído…gray trataba de entender la situación…

Finalmente en la sala, gray le pidió a lucy que se sentara con natsu, ya que él quería estar con juvia, a lucy era la única a la que le había confirmado sus sentimientos por juvia…lucy acepto gustosa, pero en cuanto salió de su puesto, se vio rodeada de chicos que querían estar a su lado, ella decidió que mejor se sentaba con Levy y natsu con Loke terminaron nuevamente siendo compañeros…

* * *

~o~

~en el otro mundo~

-te dije que ella está bien, solo vine porque mi energía estaba disminuyendo, además, Loke ya está ahí para protegerla…-discutía Sting, mientras laxus se paseaba de un lado a otro meditando

-la guerra está a punto de acabar, y lucy va a tener que volver… ¡sabes lo preocupados que están mis tíos por ella!...mi linda primita está sola en ese extraño mundo…-un sinfín de historias atormentaron al rubio sobreprotector-no tengo tiempo que perder mi primita esta indefensa en ese mundo y debo ir de inmediato-

-contrólate laxus no sacaras nada con ir-pero aquel comentario basto para que el rubio tomara a Sting de la camisa y lo obligara a obedecer- ok, ok….vamos…-termino de decir, con un muy mal carácter…

Y poco tiempo tardaron en llegar, según lo relatado por laxus, el reino de donde provenía lucy estaba a punto de ganar y Zeref seria condenado, y aunque no quiso demostrarlo la noticia le alegro enormemente por simple hecho de su querida lucy volvería con él y finalmente se casarían...

El sonido del estómago de ambos comenzó a rugir y entraron rápidamente a un local, el cual era exactamente el mismo que cuando fueron el grupo de natsu y lucy y lisanna se conocieron…en fin, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío puesto que la fiesta comenzaba en la noche, así que rápidamente se fueron a la parte de la barra en donde la hermana mayor de lisanna se hiso presente

-bienvenidos-les sonrió, logrando incomodar al rubio mayor- ¿Qué se van a servir?

-solo una hamburguesa y un poco de cerveza-ordeno Sting al ver que laxus no conocía nada de ese mundo…

-¡sí!- antes de que ella fuera a encargar la orden ingreso al lugar una muchacha de la misma edad de Mirajane, vestía un peto en la parte de arriba y pantalones largos en la parte bajo, tenía el cabello café y un bolsito que se acomodaba perfectamente a su cintura…- ¡buenos días cana!

-hola mira…-la chica se acomodó justo al lado de laxus, quien examino a la muchacha de pies a cabeza…al igual como lo hizo con Mirajane…- uh?...-un poco tarde se dio cuenta de la presencia de los rubios en el lugar y una sonrisa coqueta aprecio en su rostro…- hola...me llamo cana…y tú?

-laxus- respondió casi con el mismo tono de voz que ella, Sting sentía que iba a vomitar…

-¿Qué vas a servirte cana?-pregunto la peliblanca interrumpiendo el momento…

-lo de siempre…- el rubio menor por alguna razón vio 3 miradas diferentes, la de laxus, la de la peli café y la peliblanca…esto ya parecía un triángulo amoroso…¡ridículo!...pero antes de burlarse, recordó al estúpido pelirosa…¡demonios! Él no era el indicado para mofarse...

* * *

~o~

Los alumnos del salón de natsu salieron al gimnasio era hora de ed. Física, y ya todos andaban con sus buzos, los más felices eran los chicos, puesto que las chicas debían usar un corto short y una polera apretada….donde se encontraban juvia, Levy y lucy se acercó lisanna quien toda la mañana estuvo ausente debido a la práctica de porristas…las chicas debían jugar voleibol, un deporte que dejaría a más de un chico con una hemorragia nasal…se formaron 2 grupos de mujeres las amigas obviamente quedaron juntas, y el equipo se veía prometedor, la atención de todos estaba concentrada en el partido…aunque claro, más en las jugadoras que en el encuentro…lucy estaba emocionada, las únicas personas con las que había jugado en su infancia habían sido su primo laxus y Sting…así que realmente le entusiasmaba el juego…pero desgraciadamente algo paso…

El sonido del silbato sonó, y en cuanto la rubia vio la pelota en el aire su lado felino salió y con un gran salto atrapo la pelota en sus manos soltando un inconsciente- nya~- todos en el gimnasio guardaron silencio, quienes sabían el secreto de la chica sudaron frio y lamentablemente no estaba erza para reprenderlos a todos…lucy siguió jugando con el balón entre sus manos sin darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención…eso hasta que Loke hiso su aparición a un lado de ella

-lucy, eres encantadora…-ese comentario basto para que natsu reaccionara, y a su vez también gray quien ya casi había olvidado lo sobreprotector que era con su hermanita…tomando el hecho de que él aun no sabía que Loke era el primer guardián de ella…

-¡que estás haciendo mujeriego! ¡Aleja tus manos de ella!-grito natsu

-¿celoso? Pfff…Jajja- y así por alguna razón el partido de voleibol se dio por finalizado, el profesor a cargo al notar el tenso ambiente entre dos de sus estudiantes, decidió que lo mejor sería un deporte al aire libre…comenzando con los chicos…

-oye natsu…-le llamo su reciente rival

-¿Qué?-pregunto de mala gana, no tenía ganas de hablar con el

-que tal un partido, así veremos quién es el mejor de nosotros-dijo el chico con egocentrismo

-con gusto-respondió desafiante el pelirosa al ver que lucy tomaba asiento en las gradas, ganaría por ella definitivamente-

-bien, entonces, el que gana tendrá una cita con ella…-propuso con toda su confianza, sabiendo que el juego que elegiría lo favorecía enormemente…

-de acuerdo…-gray quien estaba escuchando tomo de inmediato a natsu de la polera y lo encaro…

-¡que estás pensando! Ni muerto dejare que lucy sea un trofeo, aun si tu ganas no permitiré una cita entre tú y ella-

-ah?...y eso ¿Por qué?-

-porque estoy seguro que ni siquiera tú sabes si estas realmente enamorado de ella- termino por decir mientras natsu lo miraba un poco sorprendido…

-ella…ella si me gusta…-le confeso…-pero ¿enamorado?...

-lo vez...a eso me refiero…tu-

-ese chico no se está acercando demasiado a juvia?-interrumpió sabiendo que aquel comentario lo haría alejarse de ahí…y así como pensó, paso, el peli azul rápidamente se dirigió a espantar al desconocido de su juvia…- _¿enamorado?...-_pensó

* * *

~o~

-béisbol- propuso Loke, y gano la elección de juego_…¡beisbol!¡beisbol!_ si había algo en lo apestaba natsu era en ese deporte…pero aceptaría el reto, ganaría y descubriría si sus sentimientos por lucy llegaban a tal punto de amarla…

Una vez que se eligieron los equipos, las chicas…se podría decir que babeaban y es que la polera usada por ellos dejaba al descubierto los brazos tonificados de cada uno de los populares…es decir, natsu, gray y Loke, los demás…bueno los demás…también iban a jugar…

Natsu se puso un típico gorro de beisbol pero con la parte de adelante al reverso, tomo su bate y se dirigió al puesto de golpeador…mientras que Loke quedo como el lanzador…gray por otra parte, se comenzó a sacar la polera, pero el grito eufórico de sus fans lo hiso recapacitar…

*primer tiro…Loke lanzo y por el impulso y ansiedad natsu termino soltando su bate, el cual dio directamente en la cara de gray…

-¡que estas haciendo idiota!-le reclamo…

-¡fue un error llorona!-

Estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear cuando escucharon fuerte y claro -¡strike 1!

Dejando de lado la pelea el pelirosa se volvió a acomodar frente a la sonrisa estúpida de Loke…volvió a lazar…pero natsu volvió a errar su tiro, esta vez la pelota roso el bate…-¡strike 2!

Y por última vez vio el rostro de lucy quien tenía en sus brazos aun la pelota de volibol…-Loke volvió a lazar y esta vez sí le dio a la pelota, pero la dirección de esta llego a la parte baja de Loke, quien cayó al piso reprimiendo su dolor, puesto que la dichosa pelota con la velocidad a la que venía le dio directo en su "parte sensible" y a natsu sin importarle un bledo el partido salió corriendo hasta completar el circuito y de ahí salto a las gradas, tomo a lucy de la mano y salieron de ahí exactamente cuando el timbre de salida había sonado…

-maldito natsu…ni siquiera gano y se la termino llevando-murmuraba Loke mientras era llevado por sus compañeros a la enfermería…

-ese ha sido el partido más corto que he visto- susurro le peli azul…mientras juvia limpiaba una herida que tenía a cusa del golpe con el bate de natsu que recibió

-a juvia le hubiese gustado ver a gray-sama jugar…-dijo emocionada, el soltó una risita

-¿entonces porque no nos vamos a jugar nosotros dos?-

-¡¿eh?!-la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, frente a la propuesta de cita que le estaba sugiriendo el chico de sus sueños, así que tímidamente asintió, él por su parte no podía creer que existiera una persona que provocara "eso" en su estómago, juvia era la chica perfecta para él, a la cual había esperado por años…y cuando vio nuevamente esa sonrisa que lo cautivo no pudo evitar pensar en que otro chico tal vez podía tenerla…así que sin poder contenerse y frente a la cercanía que tenían ahora soltó sin pensarlo, las palabras que oprimían su corazón…

-y-ya no guanto esto...sabes-la chica le miro preocupada sin entender que le ocurría- me gustas…-confeso, y se sonrojo demasiado al ver que ella estaba de la misma manera….tal vez había sido muy _¿directo?..._poco le importaba ahora, porque si esa chica logro hacerlo confesarse, definitivamente no la dejaría ir…

* * *

~o~

-¿Dónde vamos natsu?-pregunto la rubia luego de haber corrido una maratónica salida, después de ir por sus cosas a la sala e huir de erza

-a una cita-ella se sorprendió pesto que conocía a la perfección el significado de aquella palabra…

El primer lugar a donde fueron fue el cine, una hermosa y sangrienta película de terror que logro que lucy estuviera en todo momento abrazada del pelirosa cosa que no le molesto en lo absoluto, no obstante al salir del dichoso lugar se percató de un detalle muy importante…_no tenía más dinero…_con mucha, pero mucha decepción le explico el problema a lucy y ambos volvieron a la casa…ya era tarde y Happy se había quedado dormido en el sillón, natsu lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su cama, y lucy fue la encargada de taparlo con una manta…

El silencio reinaba la habitación y la mirada amos jóvenes se encontraron…

-v-voy a tomar un baño-susurro ella…él asintió lentamente, una vez que la chica dejo la habitación se dejó caer en su cama, suspirando aliviado…desde lo que le había dicho gray, sentía una corriente traspasarle la espalda cada vez que veía a lucy_…¡estúpido gray y sus comentarios!.._

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y el hambre se hiso presente, así que sin ánimos el chico se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina se preparó un sándwich y cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación se percato de que lucy estaba en el balcón de pie mirando las estrellas, su bella figura lo cautivo y estuvo un par de minutos observándola, hasta que decidió ir hacia ella y acompañarla, dejando su sándwich en el camino…

-¿viendo las estrellas? con una sonrisita, ella dio un leve respingo, para luego sonreírle

-si- contesto feliz frente a la compañía del pelirosa, este se percató de que en sus manos tenía una pelota de lana…

-¿te gusta jugar eh?-pregunto divertido, mientras ella se sonrojaba y hacia un mohín que a su parecer fue adorable, y nuevamente el corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente…estuvieron por varios minutos en silencio…y terminaron sentados en el piso del balcón….

Entonces natsu lo comprendió, tal vez le tomaba más tiempo que a otros chicos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta, de que la bella sonrisa de lucy no podía ser para nadie más que él, que solo él debía tener la responsabilidad de mimarla y hacerla feliz, que solo él podía cambiar su historia…- lo siento lucy…-dijo de pronto y ella giro su cabeza sin entender por qué se estaba disculpando

-que sucede natsu?...no me has hecho nada jeje-

-no, no es por algo que haya echo…-sonrió, y aquella sonrisa logro desencajar el corazón de la rubia, quien sin entender el porqué, se comenzó a sentir nerviosa- sino por lo que voy hacer…

Y sin darle tiempo de procesar sus palabras, la dejo sin aliento, en un sorpresivo pero ansiado beso, natsu le demostró que la quería más de lo que pensaba…poco a poco ella fue correspondiendo, él acomodo una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca de ella, enredando sus dedos con el cabello rubio de la chica y el movimiento de labios comenzó, era dulce, tierno, con amor…era una confesión…de él hacia ella, porque siendo una gatita, un humano o una combinación, era la persona especial que natsu había estado esperando…y disfrutarían del momento de felicidad de ambos, porque nadie sabía _lo que les deparaba el destino…._

Desde la calle, escondido entre las sombras, se encontraba el primer guardián…sonriendo melancólicamente…Y él la baranda de la casa, estaban los recién llegados, por un lado laxus, quien poco entendía de la situación y Sting quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que congelarse en ese lugar y tomar una decisión…- desde mañana…ella…-comenzó a hablar llamando la atención del rubio mayor- ella sabrá que se iba a casar conmigo…-volteo su mirada y mientras se alejaba de la casa y le informo sobre su decisión-mañana _me la llevare de vuelta_ laxus…

.

* * *

.

.

_**Hoolaaa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! :3 saludos a todos, espero este cap haya sido de su agrado n.n el tiempo que me quito el colegio no me dejo subir con rapidez este cap, pero no se preocupen que hare lo posible por tener más energías y termina el fic ajjaja XD naa~ estoy súper feliz esta fue la semana más relajada que he tenido,(en algunos aspectos) y Morí con el cap del manga *-* las palabras de natsu kyaaaa! Provocaron un sentimiento de emoción en mi XD jajaja y el Nalu del anime! :D estoy en mi mundo de fantasía, hehe así que para los amantes del Nalu este cap fue para aumentar la dosis de esta semana XD **_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

_**PatashifyDragneel: **__jajjaja me alegro que te haya gustado :D seee malvado Happy XD la verdad tenía planeado hacer 12 caps. Seee es poco pero dependerá de: la inspiración, el trama, los personajes y por supuesto los review :3 jejeje saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura! Espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado majo-chan n.n_

_**Neko no me: **__lo siento, supusiste bien n.n fue todo culpa de la cárcel ejem…colegio XD lamento enormemente la demora y se fue mucho tiempo, pero gracias por haber sido paciente, te juro que te recompensare Neko-chan :3 Jjaja pues Happy estará toda una semana para torturar al pobre de natsu XD jajaj gracias por el review, y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3_

_**Gabe Logan: **__todo es recompensado a su tiempo, supongo que ya era el turno de natsu ¿no? Jejeje por no tener su momento con lucy XD gracias por el review y la lectura :3 espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado jaja saludos!_

_**AgathaxB: **__Jajja pues tu review fue el cuarto :3 XD y por eso muchísimas gracias, por eso y por la lectura n.n espero el capa hay sido de tu agrado :D saludos!_

_**Juvia. : **__jajjaja seee, es sexi y encantador al mismo tiempo…¡estúpido y sensual Jellal! XD n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!_

_**Alex Darklight: **__Jajja pues seee, Jellal también merece su dosis de celos XD Jajja no estaría mal que pareciera ichiya jiji n.n pues ya has visto la aparición de laxus XD jiji aún falta mucho por saber :3 por cierto ¡plisss! Continua con tu fic! Me ha encantado! Te lo rugo! Jajaj hare lo que sea con tal de que actualices jiji n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos!_

_**TitaniaSS**__: n.n gracias, por el review y la lectura :3 espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D saludos!_

_**Bella-niuXD:**__ Jajja gracias por tu entusiasmado review XD me encanta cuando se alegran por los momentos que pongo de cada pareja jiji n.n me alegra que te haya gustado y espero este cap haya sido d tu agrado! :D saludos! n.n _

_**ErzaScarlet-Sama: **__jajaj seee malvado e "inocente" Happy XD n.n me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 gracias por el review y la lectura! Saludos!_

_**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: **__jajjaja tu review nuevamente e saco una boba sonrisa n.n ¡gracias!1 me alegra mucho saber que te gusta :3 anima a mi inspiración XD tienes razón natsu le debe la vida a gray jaja pues ahora se verá si Sting o Loke hace la trasferencia pero de que va a ver pelea va a haber pelea porque el infantil y problemático natsu toco los labios de la amada princesa sorpresivamente jiji XD soy dramática~ Jajja gracias nuevamente por el review y la lectura y espero este cap hay sido de tu agrado :D saludos!_

_**Luka-sama: **__jaja eres tan divertidas! Me agradas mucho! :3 pues el lapso que paso Sting en su mundo fue cortísimo, pero ahora llego con el posesivo primo y más enredos están por aparecer, tomando en cuenta además que el inoportuno de natsu se atrevió a besar a la princesa sin saber que los enamorados lo estaba viendo jiji se va armar una batalla XD espero este cap haya sido de tu arado :D gracias por el review, los momentos de humor y la lectura n.n saludos!_

_**Eliiotaku: **__ok, mostrado quien fue el que se confesó :3 jaja la verdad es que no conozco ese anime, pero me daré una vuelta por ahí n.n gracias por la recomendación :3 espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, lamento mucho la demora, pero puse todas mis energías porque este cap saliera bien :3 saludos! gracias por el review, la lectura y el apoyo que es lo que le da ánimos a mi mente para continuar este fic jeje :D_

_**TheSecretDark21: **__seee fue recompensado con el beso en la mejilla así que no hay nada que envidiar XD ajjaja exacto toda la culpa la tiene lucy por ser tan linda y deseable XD Jajja naa n.n espero este cap haya sido e tu agrado :3 gracias por el review y la lectura n.n saludos!_

_**Nalu 4ever:**__:3 me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic n.n lamento la demora jiji y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Y muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos __ continuare lo más rápido posible jeje :D_

_**Huachi-sama: **__n.n gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, por cierto me he dado una vuelta por tu fic y me ha encantado, :3 jiji saludos, gracias por el review y la lectura! :D_

_**Rohor: **__jajaja creo que entendí el mensaje XD espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado! N.n gracias por el review y la lectura! :3 saludos!_

_**Babby-Vanne: **__me alegra mucho saber que te gusto y no te preocupes por los review, con tal de decir que sigues leyendo mi fic me alegra :D y pues para sorpresa de todos ha habido un momentazo Nalu con el beso jiji n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura!_

_**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **__eli-chan n.n me alegra que te haya gustado Jajja y espero que la opinión para con natsu haya cambiado un poco después del BESO! XD Jajajja n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 has acertado con que fue gray quien se confesó oficialmente n.n saludos gracias por el review y la lectura! n.n_

_**Mikoblue:**__¡waa! Miko-chan! :3 mi linda y tierna amiga! Jajaj e alegro que me hayas dicho tus cap favoritos, me has sacado una sonrisa como no tienes idea :3 espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado Jjaja me ha encantado tu review sinceramente y sabes que todo lo que no te pueda agradecer aquí lo hare por face ;) jajjaja saludos! Espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 nos vemos! un fuerte y muy amoroso abrazo a mi linda amiga jaja :D_

_**Xsakuxsasux: **__me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado también n.n he aquí la continuación lamento la demora :D_

_**kira. renge: **__ahhh pues sí, porque aún falta que Happy conozca a las demás parejas XD n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!_

_**Cualquier sugerencia o pedido especial ya saben que hacer! :D espero el cap haya sido de su agrado el próximo vendrá pronto :D **_

_**Se despide una eufórica fan del Nalu**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	11. Sentimientos

~La ¿gatita? de mis sueños~

.

.

.

~Cap 11~

_No quería desprender y dejar de saborear la textura y dulzura que tenían los labios de lucy, pero la estúpida e inevitable necesidad de respirar oxigeno provoco que se separaran, para mala suerte del pelirosa y de la misma lucy, sin embargo, el regreso a sus posiciones iniciales, fue lenta, estaban disfrutando de cada segundo, aun con los ojos cerrados, se reincorporaron hasta finalmente abrir los ojos enfrente del otro…estuvieron un momento mirándose hasta que el pelirosa se percató de lo que había echo, se sonrojo fuertemente y por más que trataba de pronunciar palabra alguna, nada salía de sus labios con claridad_

-y-o…bueno…algo…tu…gato…-definitivamente no estaba pensando claramente, el hecho de que lucy lo estuviera mirando con los labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos con sorpresa pero con un hermoso brillo, solo le dificultaba el trabajo de concentrarse…- yo…-antes de seguir pronunciando algo más, se tapó la boca y cerro sus ojos…su condición no era la mejor- lucy…-comenzó a hablar pero sin mirarla…- veras…-

-natsu- lo llamo ella dulcemente y sin poder evitarlo, el chico se puso de pie, y salió rápidamente del balcón entrando a la casa y encerrándose de inmediato en su cuarto, la chica lo miro confusa pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando sus delicados dedos recorrieron sus labios en un intento de memorizar la sensación de los labios de natsu sobre los de ella…

* * *

~o~

Se sentía como un cobarde…huir sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que la chica le iba a decir… ¡¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?! es decir, no era la primera vez quedaba un beso, lisanna era su ex. Eso decía más de una cosa, pero la sensación de estar junto a lucy sobrepasaba cualquier emoción ya antes vivida…todo era culpa de ella…por ser tan irremediablemente hermosa…y de él también por ser estúpidamente influenciable…por la belleza de su gatita…

* * *

~o~

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que pudieron predecir los jóvenes, lucy había descansado lo suficiente, pero natsu tenía enormes ojeras por no haber podido conciliar el sueño…se levantó con pereza, tenía todas las intenciones de no mirar a lucy a la cara, pero una vez que salió de su cuarto, la chica estaba fuera de este, con una bandeja-_el desayuno_- le sonrió dulcemente, y él sintiéndose incomodo retrocedió dentro de su cuarto para sentarse en la cama y permitir el ingreso de ella

-deberías descansar, se nota que no has dormido bien…-

-estoy bien…-con suerte logro no tartamudear- yo, tengo que…

-sabes natsu, si estas incomodo por lo que paso anoche…no tienes que preocuparte por eso- él la miro con un poco de molestia…tenía el presentimiento de que la chica le diría algo como _"olvidemos lo que paso"_ y por mucho que le acomplejara la situación no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho…- yo. Bueno...a mí... ¡realmente me gusto!-termino casi gritando, y sin esperar a ver la reacción del pelirosa salió huyendo tal y como lo había echo el, a diferencia de este, es que ella fue a tomar sus cosas y salió de la casa rumbo a la preparatoria, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente…

La boba sonrisa del chico surgió cuando se acomodó mejor en la cama luego de procesar lo dicho por ella...¿le gusto?, tal vez haya sido producto de la felicidad que todo el sueño y cansancio que tenía se esfumo, se dirigió al living de su casa y en el encontró una nota que señalaba que antes de que despertase, los padres de Happy lo habían ido a buscar…ese era el porqué de lo silenciosa que estaba la casa, con rapidez e fue a vestir y tomo una de las tostadas que le había preparado su linda rubia, ahora que conocía un poco de los sentimiento s de esta, lucharía porque ella fuese solo de él…aun si tenía que volver a encontrarse con el "guardián entrometido"…

* * *

~o~

Laxus miraba con algo de lastima al rubio que tenía al lado, luego de lo ocurrido en la noche-en donde un idiota peli rosado tuvo el atrevimiento de propasarse con su linda primita- se dirigieron al bar que estaba mas cercano, Sting decidió no hablar en todo el camino, luego de haber señalado su interés por llevarse a la chica de vuelta a casa, sin embargo, luego de unas reflexivas palabras de laxus, decidió que no debía dejarse llevar tanto por las emociones, y recuperar a su prima como se debía, no obstante la mirada de amargura no se la quietaba nadie

-cambia el ánimo, chico- laxus no era el mejor subiendo al ánimo de los demás pero al menos hacia su intento- ¿Qué tanto estás pensando?-cuestionó luego de ver como Sting posaba su mano derecha bajo su mentón de forma pensativa, una sonrisa arrogante borro todo rastro de aflicción en el rubio menor quien rápidamente se puso de pie, seguido de laxus

-oye, laxus, ¿trajiste dinero no?- el rubio mayor asintió- necesito que lo saques, debo hacer unas compras…y necesito un cambio de ropa

-¿Qué planeas?-

-acercarme a lucy de la única manera que puedo en este lugar...-al menos ver que Sting había recuperado al ánimo, lo dejo un poco satisfecho…

* * *

~o~

Totalmente acaramelados venían gray y juvia quienes ya habían formalizado su relación luego de la cita que tuvieron una vez finalizado el partido, sin embargo quienes no parecían muy felices eran Gajeel y Levy, el primero se moría de envidia y la segunda se sentía nerviosa, sus sentimientos por el "demonio" florecieron nuevamente, y se comportaba tan torpemente que el sonrojo adoptado la noche anterior no podía desaparecer.

Erza llego tranquilamente como siempre, se había encontrado con su linda hermanita en el camino y juntas llegaron a la preparatoria, pero solo dio un paso dentro, y la presencia de un joven termino por "raptarla" dejando a la rubia sola, cosa que casi ni duro cuando de la nada apareció Loke, muy caballerosamente la acompaño hasta la sala

Gray encontraba increíblemente extraño que natsu aún no llegase y aun más el hecho de no haber aparecido cuando Loke hiso su aparición, quería acercase a lucy y preguntarle todo- de paso alejar al inútil de Loke lejos de su hermanita- pero el tener a juvia a su lado era una especie de barrera, una que disfrutaba a cada segundo…lo segundo que le llamo la atención fue la repentina desaparición de erza, y por tercer lugar la presencia de Gajeel dentro del salón, con el uniforme de la preparatoria…todo era confuso…

Natsu llego agitado al establecimiento, pero finalmente llego, aunque por el hecho de llegar tarde, fue enviado a dirección lo peor fue que tuvo que esperar, puesto que un nuevo alumno se había inscrito en la preparatoria…mantenía sus ojos cerrados por lo que no se percató de quien era el nuevo y los abrió una vez que lo llamaron para hacer ingreso a la oficina del director…

La charla que le dio su director fue increíblemente corta así que sin más apuro se fue a su salón, abrió la puerta abruptamente, pensaba que llamaría la atención de inmediato, esperaba el regaño del profesor a cargo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo que este le dijo

-dragneel llegaste en el momento preciso…justo ahora estábamos decidiendo que el nuevo alumno se sentaría contigo…-_¿nuevo alumno? ¿Sentarse con él? _No, no, ese puesto era de lucy…rápidamente dirigió su mirada al encuentro de la rubia pero esta parecía congelada en su lugar, finalmente poso su mirada en el nuevo y dejo su mochila caer ante la sorpresa…

-¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!-grito sin poder contener su sorpresa

-vine a estudiar claramente- respondió con indiferencia el nuevo- cambia tu cara… ¡oh! Es cierto, no puedes, lo idiota no se le quitara nunca…

-bastardo…-susurro le dragneel con odio, se acercó lo suficiente para quedar a la misma altura que su rival enfrente…de fondo solo se escuchó un "_uhhhhhhh"_ la mirada preocupada de lucy lo reflejaba todo…ahí iban de nuevo…

-¡dragneel, Eucliffe! Si no se comportan irán a dirección de inmediato!-les advirtió el profesor en un intento de separarlos, pero las miradas fieras entre los dos alumnos eran tan intensas que daban miedo, Loke puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia para calmarla y le dedico una dulce sonrisa, ella se la devolvió sin percatarse de que los protagonistas del tenso ambiente estaban mirando la escena

-¡no te aproveches de la situación maldito mujeriego!-rugió natsu luego de ver la escena

-¡ella no te toma en cuenta, ya deja de intentarlo!-esta vez fue el turno de Sting defender lo que creía suyo…

-ustedes dos ya basta…-susurro lucy con el ceño fruncido e inflando las mejillas, estaba haciendo un puchero…un lindo puchero…

-señorita heartfilia…puede tomar asiento por favor-pidió el profesor puesto que la chica estaba de pie en medio del salón, a su lado había un puesto desocupado. Las tres miradas se encontraron, fue una carrera, una velocísima carrera entre Loke, Sting y natsu por ver quien se sentaría con la chica y sin embargo el ganador fue gray, quien sin soportar mas la manera en la que esos tres idiotas miraban a lucy no pudo evitar ayudarla, juvia y Levy se sentaron juntas y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Gajeel quien había estado presente en todo momento opto por convertirse en la sombra de Levy y descansar… este sería un nuevo agotador día para la rubia y sus 3 competidores pretendientes…una ya la había besado(natsu), con otro se iba a casar(Sting), y el otro había sido su amor platónico(Loke)…menudo enredo amoroso…

* * *

~o~

Un golpe no era suficiente, dos menos, 3 ni pensarlo, una muerte dolorosa era la única opción que rondaba por la cabeza de la escarlata, el muy idiota de Jellal la había llevado a la azotea de la preparatoria, cerró la puerta y no se percató de que no andaba con la llave…técnicamente estaban encerrados sin salida en la azotea, mientras ella trataba de desahogar su ira por el hecho de no asistir a clase, golpeando la puerta el peli azul estaba recostado observando divertido todas las acciones de la chica

-erza~, no hay caso, esta es una señal del destino…noso-el zapato de la chica se estampo contra su cara antes de poder seguir

-todo es tu culpa maldito acosador- lo señalo ella mientras este se sobaba la parte herida…

-no seas tan exagerada, solo tenemos que saltar por el barandal y listo-sugirió como si fuera un juego de niños

-estás loco, y no entiendo cómo es que tienes tantas fans…-suspiro con cansancio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al mantener sus ojos cerrados no se percató de la traviesa sonrisa que tenía el peli azul, ni la rapidez con la que llego a posicionarse frente a ella

-entonces, si has estado atenta a mi ¿eh?-dijo con diversión, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida de inmediato, pero en cuanto lo hizo su mirada se topó con la del chico, quien sin perder tiempo la termino acorralando entre él y la puerta cerrada _"accidentalmente"_

-¿qué d-dices?...y-ya quítate…-las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica y la linda manera de pedir las cosas no ayudaban a que el chico se pudiera contener lo suficiente

-quiero besarte-dijo casi suplicante, ella tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, quería creer que lo que estaba diciendo el chico era cierto- y hacerte otras cosas-termino de decir pervertidamente, para la pelirroja golpearlo en esta ocasión fue tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un niño

* * *

~o~

-¿Qué sucede juvia?-le pregunto Levy, quien se había percatado que desde un rato atrás la peli azul miraba en reiteradas ocasiones en dirección hacia donde se encontraban gray y lucy

-lucy-san es muy popular…-susurro con un poco de desánimo, aunque gray se le hubiera declarado y ya eran oficialmente novios, eso no quitaba el hecho del que su novio pudiese mirar a otras chicas…y bueno desde que había conocido a lucy la considero como _su rival en el amor_, Levy sintió las palabras de la chica y también dirigió su vista hacia la pareja, con un leve codazo le aviso a juvia que prestara atención a lo que estaba pasando, la peli azul levantó la mirada y se topó directo con la sonrisa de gray quien con un gran sonrojo le dedico un corazón que hizo uniendo los dedos pulgares y los índices, ella le devolvió el gesto y le agrego una tierna sonrisa, ambos desviaron a mirada hacia el profesor

-estas muy enamorado ¿eh? Gray-nii-murmuro la rubia a lo que el hico se giró un poco para mirarla

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto divertido mientras veía como la chica se sonrojaba y dirigía su mirada a la parte de atrás del salón, ahí estaban natsu y Sting, el primero con la mirada hacia la ventana, y el segundo con los brazos detrás de su nuca y con los ojos cerrados, ambos ignorando olímpicamente lo que decía el profesor…para ser más exactos, ambos pensaban en como deshacerse del otro…

-tu qué crees-finalizo ella con un suspiro…él la miro con ganas de abrazarla al ver nuevamente el pucherito que estaba haciendo, hablaría claramente con los dos idiotas que se peleaban por ella y de paso con el bobo de Loke quien también parecía estar atento a lo que hacía su hermanita

* * *

~o~

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-la chica ya no sabía cómo calmarse, ya casi era la hora del receso y ni siquiera había aparecido en el salón- estúpido acosador, si tan solo no hubieras…

-ya tranquilízate, erza, ven acá- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento al lado de donde se encontraba él, ella no quería ir y lo reflejó claramente cuando se cruzó de brazos y volteo su mirada, sin embargo el peli azul no contento con eso, la jalo del brazo y esta cayó sobre él quedando ambos en el piso- ahora solo cierra los ojos

-no quiero, suéltame- ella luchaba por no rendirse frente a él pero que más daba, ambos permanecerían ahí, hasta quien sabe cuánto…opto por seguirle la corriente, ¿Qué tenía que perder?

* * *

~o~

Y tal y como muchos le pedían había llegado la hora del receso, sin esperar el permiso del profesor los alumnos salieron de la sala, Levy de inmediato se fue a la biblioteca con Gajeel como su sombra, gray y juvia le aseguraron a lucy que e guardarían un puesto en la cafetería, Loke se excusó diciendo que debía ir un momento a la enfermería, ahora solo estaban Sting lucy y natsu en la sala

-entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sting?-pregunto a rubia ambos chicos seguían en sus mismas posiciones, ninguno se movía

-simplemente opte por hacer lo correcto…o al menos laxus me convenció de eso…-

-¡ ¿laxus-nii?! ¡¿Está aquí?!-una corriente eléctrica paso por la espalda de la joven con el solo hecho de pensar que su muy sobreprotector primo estaba en el mismo mundo que ella, Sting asintió y a lucy la cubrió un aura deprimente

-ne, lucy, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar…-el pelirosa dirigió su vista al rubio, atento a lo que fuera a decir- más privado- finalizó con una coqueta sonrisa, con toda la furia del mundo el pelirosa se puso de pie golpeando la mesa de paso

-¡Cómo si te lo fuera a permitir rubio oxigenado!-grito con molestia, el rubio frente al insulto también se puso de pie solo para encararlo

-¡qué dices rosadito!-

Lucy estaba tan perdida en su mundo que ni se percató de cuando se pusieron a pelear, solo el sonoro ruido de las mesas y sillas cayendo llamo su atención, estaba a punto de reclamarles, pero no fue ella quien detuvo la pelea

-¡natsu, te estaba buscando!-lisanna apareció llamando la atención de ambos, el pelirosa la miro extrañado, y se sintió aún más raro cuando esta lo jalo de brazo, corriendo junto a él por el pasillo- ¡rápido ven! Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-sin poder detenerla termino siendo jalado, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la arrogante sonrisa de ganador del rubio…con la llegada de la peliblanca había dejado a solas a su lucy y a su rival

-oye lu-el rubio se sorprendió cuando vio lo cabizbaja que estaba la chica, ¿había sido por el estúpido pelirosa?, ¡¿Qué demonios tenía ese chico que lograba despertar emociones que él nunca logro hacer con ella?!, le molestaba, lo enfurecía saber que aquel idiota al cual consideraba como rival, ya la había besado…y sentía miedo de pensar que ella ya estaba enamorada de él…- lucy-la llamo firmemente, tal vez haya sido por impulso o sus grandes ganas de provocar que la chica lo recordara, sin importar mucho el verdadero motivo, se abalanzo sobre ella, quedaron apoyados en una de las grandes ventanas que había en la sala, ella se sorprendió, y él sin perder el tiempo le puso en su oído derecho, el pendiente que contenía la memoria de la chica…

* * *

~o~

-se parce a un osito-relataba el peli azul mientras veía las nubes que pasaban en el cielo, se habían mantenido en el piso recostados luego de aceptar el hecho de que se quedarían un rato en la azotea

-no, definitivamente se parece a un pastel-la chica defendía firmemente sus argumentos, el chico rio, al parecer ella tenía hambre porque en todo el rato, había dicho que las nubes formaban un pastel, ella también sonreía, esta era una de las cosa que de pequeños hacían con frecuencia, Jellal se encontraba encandilado con la presencia de la pelirroja y su misma sonrisa lo enamoraban cada vez más, se giró solo un poco y con voz seria le volvió a susurrar su deseo en ese momento

-quiero besarte- ella se sintió tímida, frente a la petición del chico, ya habían sido tres veces que le había robado un beso ¿Por qué se lo pedía ahora?- quiero besarte, sin recibir un golpe después de hacerlo…-resolvió su duda, ella se reincorporo nerviosa.

-Jellal…-susurro con un sonrojo, aquello basto para señalarle que era una petición aprobada, como ella estaba sentada, él también se reincorporo, lo primero que hiso fue acomodar sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, quien al solo sentir el tacto cerro sus ojos involuntariamente, el chico se acercó lentamente y para sorpresa de este mismo ella hiso lo mismo, hasta que finalmente sintieron como sus alientos se mesclaban aunque ella no lo creyera el chico sentía su corazón latiendo mil por minuto, la suavidad con la que fueron degustando los labios de su opuesto, fue como una delicada fantasía, era un verdadero beso de un cuento de hadas…el chico quiso profundizar el beso acomodando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de la chica, mientras esta pasaba ambos brazos por encima del hombro del chico, continuaron un largo periodo disfrutando de aquel acto, ya nada importaba para ninguno de los dos, porque desde hacía bastante tiempo ambos deseaban secretamente lo mismo…el actuando como un acosador, ella la indiferente, ambos compartiendo el mismo sentimiento por el otro…y traspasándolo ahora…

* * *

~o~

-g-gray-sama en serio te gustan los helados…-la chica no pudo evitar reír al ver a su novio degustando el postre frio, él la miro divertido, adoraba la sonrisa de ella

-¿quieres probarlo?-le pregunto seductoramente, ella se sorprendió, pero igualmente asintió, se acercaba lentamente al helado, pero el sabor lo termino degustando de otra manera, el chico la beso justo antes de que ella probara del helado, ella sonrojada y tímidamente por sobretodo, termino correspondiendo- ¿delicioso no?- dijo divertido luego de haber disfrutado enormemente del beso, ella sintió nuevamente, pero esta vez dirigió toda su atención a la comida que tenía enfrente, todo aquel que miro la escena quedo absolutamente sonrojado, Gray había sido el del impulso, eso era extremadamente raro, tomando en cuenta que siempre había sido súper frio a excepción de lucy y erza…que ahora hiciera tales acciones lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo…cabe decir que el club de fans del peli azul lloraba en un rincón por la "felicidad" del chico

* * *

~o~

-A que es interesante ¿no?- la peliblanca sonrió dulcemente al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelirosa, durante todo este tiempo había estado meditando la posibilidad de iniciar una relación nuevamente con él, no quería que este se quedara con una mala imagen de ella

-es genial- frene a él estaba una especie de aparato que cambiaba de forma con solo mirarlo- apuesto a que a lucy le gustaría mucho ver esto- el corazón de la peliblanca se le detuvo por un momento, sabía que el pelirosa ya sentía amor por la rubia pero pensaba que aquella punzada de celos que acababa de sufrir no se presentaría.

-¿la quieres mucho no?-le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-s-si…-ya no tenía nada que ocultar, si quería hacer que lucy fuera de él tenía que partir aceptando sus sentimientos- en realidad creo que...yo..

-la amas...-completo la frase la chica, el desvió su mirada escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo y asintiendo levemente- lucy es muy afortunada-susurro, el chico no la alcanzo a escuchar y antes de que pudiera si quiera decir algo, ella le pego en la nuca- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ese chico rubio debe estar coqueteándole ahora, la puedes perder

-¡pero si es por ti que estoy aquí!- rápidamente salió en dirección a la puerta- lisanna, eres una chica genial, gracias- ella no fue capaz de darle la cara, unas traicioneras lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas

-gracias a ti natsu…-susurro más para sí misma

* * *

_:::_

_~oye Sting, no deberías descansar en los jardines del palacio de esta manera, la última vez que lo hiciste, mi papá te regaño mucho-_

_-tan ruidosa como siempre princesa, solo venía a verte y me tratas así, que horrible de tu parte-_

_-¿v-verme?-al rubio asintió- ¿p-porque un soldado como tu vendría a verme?-cuestión nerviosa y sonrojada_

_-supe que te quieren comprometer-fue directo al grano_

_-no es tan así…mis padres quieren saber primero cual es mi respuesta…-_

_-¿te gusta alguien?-_

_-¡n-no tengo porque contestar eso!-_

_-tengo una idea, respóndeme cuando vuelva del viaje que voy a hacer, también tengo algo que pedirte- la chica asintió y de es amanera espero el regreso del soldado-_

_::::_

_La chica apareció a sus espaldas tapándole los ojos para luego abrazarlo, el chico le devolvió el abrazo y sin esperar más se arrodillo frente a ella pido su mano_

_-te amo lucy-sama- dijo él esperando el rechazo no estaba seguro de lo ella responderá, pero de algo estaba seguro, él la amaba desde hace mucho y dejar que ella se casara con un desconocido no estaba en sus planes, lucy con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido y al no poder formular palabra alguna optó por besarlo, dando su aprobación a la pregunta…se casaría con Sting~_

_:::_

* * *

Despertó agitada, había olvidado por completo su vida en su propio mundo, examino con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba…

-es la enfermería, en cuanto te puse el arete te desmayaste…-el rubio apareció detrás de una cortina, ella se sonrojo fuertemente con el solo hecho de recordar que se iba a casar con él- al parecer lo recordaste…

-lo siento…-

-¡ ¿me estas rechazando?!-

-¡n-no!, l-lo siento por haberlo olvidado…

-no fue tu culpa…olvidarlo…-

-¿olvidar que?-una nueva voz se hiso presente, en la entrada en la puerta estaba el dragneel, con el ceño fruncido y el aura ligeramente molesto- ¿Qué olvido?

La chica estaba nerviosa, por alguna razón no quería que natsu se enterara, pero Sting muy por el contrario quería demostrarle que lucy terminaría siendo solo un anhelo para él

-natsu yo…-ella busco una excusa más Sting la interrumpió abruptamente pronunciando las palabras que ella no quería pronunciar

-que se iba a casar conmigo- aquellas palabras dichas tan firmemente fueron suficientes para sentir su corazón hecho añicos…

* * *

~o~

Levy estaba nuevamente leyendo, mientras Gajeel estaba roncando en señal de aburrimiento, pero un abrupto golpe llamo la atención de ambos, el fuerte sonido se escuchó muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, el pelinegro fue el primero en avanzar, en posición de pelea, mientras Levy se ocultó detrás de él, de entre todo el polvo que se había generado una figura comenzó a avanzar entre el revoltijo...Levy se percató de inmediato de quien se trataba, también había leído historias sobre aquel personaje, no pudo evitar su emoción cuando comprobó de quien se trataba, sin embargo fue Gajeel quien pronuncio el nombre del recién llegado

-¡¿Rogue?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- el pelinegro sacudió su capa y miro fijamente al "demonio"

-Gajeel-san ¿Dónde está Sting?- la preocupación en la voz del joven indico que algo andaba mal…- Zeref...Esta aquí…él…vino por lucy...-

* * *

*w*

_**Hoolaaa, lo primero que quiero hacer es disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, mi a mi compu se le había echado a perder el cargador y bueno tuve que llevarlo a servicio técnico y durante todo este tiempo había estado leyendo fics por el celu TT_TT no podía actualizar! pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y espero el cap haya sido de su agrado **_

_**Lamento mucho, mucho no poder responder sus review, ¡juro que ya lo había echo! ¡2 VECES! Pero mi tonto computador se quedó pegado y me lo borro todo TT_TT (x suerte alcance a guardar el cap de hoy porque sino habría sido otra semana más sin un nuevo cap O_O**_

_**Puedo decirles que a la mayoría les avise que el fic ya entro en sus últimos cap, desde el principio había decidido que el máx de cap sería de 12 xD esperemos que el final no sea tan pronto jeje n.n gracias por su paciencia n.n**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_

_**Pd: casi muero por tanto Nalu en el manga xD **_


End file.
